Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected
by IrisMikaelson
Summary: A desperate mother makes a deal with a playful, arrogant, murderous original. A 5 year old Melissa meets him and they become unexpected friends. Nothing good can come of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy :-) I've always loved Kol's character.**

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and pushed my butterfly covers off. My heart was racing from my nightmare. I rubbed my eyes with one hand, the other ran through my long ruby curls. I wanted hot chocolate. That always helps with nightmares. I know how to make it too, Nana taught me.

That decided, I hop out of bed and head to the door. I'll have to be quiet though, I don't wanna wake up Mommy. I tiptoe down the hallway. When I get close to the living room doorway - you had to walk through the living room to get to the kitchen - I hear people talking.

"Do you hear that?" I hear a man say. There was a pause. Then I heard him speak again. "That's the sound of nobody caring."

"Please." Mommy said back. "Don't do this."

Don't do what? I wondered. Who was that man with her? He talked funny. Why does he say words like that? I've never heard anybody talk like that before. I decided I liked it. It sounded pretty. I wish I talked like he did. I lean closer, wanting to know what he was going say to Mommy.

"Honestly Melinda." I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggle. He said my Mommy's name wrong, he added an r at the end. _Melinder_. I smothered another giggle. " _You_ are the one who made this deal, darling. I held up my end and now it's your turn to hold up yours. If you don't, I am going to get angry, and I promise you won't like it."

"B-But Mr. Mikaelson," I heard Mommy again, "why do you even want her? Surely there is something else, _anything else_ , I can give you."

"Nope." The man's voice wasn't soft and silky anymore. Now it was hard as stone. "You should have thought about that beforehand then, shouldn't you? I'll give until 3:00 tomorrow. If you don't hand her over, I will take her by force."

"I was desperate!" Mommy cried out. "I didn't even mean to say yes to your choice of payment! It just... just... came out! I owed so much money. I couldn't pay my bills! We both were starving! I was going to have to live on the _street_! Please, please don't do this."

"Sad story." He was soft and teasing again. "But I am afraid a deal is a deal."

"How long will you keep her?"

"However long I want, sweetheart. I will bring her back and then take her again whenever it tickles my fancy." He sounded happy but Mommy didn't.

Take who? Why? Where? Why did Mommy make the deal if she didn't even like the man? She could have done something else right?

I heard Mommy sigh sadly.

"Fantastic, see you tomorrow." After that I hear him leave, whistling as he went.

When footsteps come toward me I run to my room, closing the door behind me. I keep running, across my room and onto the bed. I get under the covers quickly, my quest for hot chocolate forgotten, so was my nightmare. I thought about what I heard. Wondered what the man looked like, how he met Mommy, and what was gonna happen tomorrow at three. Those questions and more fill my head as I very slowly went back to sleep.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. My head was foggy with sleep. _Ugh, I don't wanna wake up. Go away._ I moved away from the hand.

"Missy Bug," Mommy's voice said through the fog, "wakey, wakey"

"No."

"Yes. I made breakfast for you." Mommy shook my shoulder softly again.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked groggily

"Yeppers. You'll wake up for that won't you?"

"I guess." I open my eyes slowly.

The first thing I saw was Mommy, her light golden brown hair in a messy bun. Her light purple eyes - just like mine - looking at me. The second thing I saw was my dark blue ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark stars on it were all different sizes.

"How did you sleep?" Mommy asked. She was sitting on the edge of my bed. My thoughts immediately went to the man last night.

"Good. My dream was about swimming. I was swimming with fishes and dolphins." I made it up on the spot.

"That's lovely, Missy. I am glad you slept well." As she spoke she put an arm under me and pushed me up, so I was sitting like she was.

"Will you brush my hair and put my hair in a braid?" I ask.

I loved it when Mommy brushed my hair.

"I sure will. Go get the detangle spray, the brush, and whatever bow you want."

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I opened the doors under the sink and grabbed the brush, the detangle spray, and a two black sparkly bows. When I walk back into my room, I sit on the little stool in front of my princess desk. It had a big mirror on it. Mommy sprayed my hair and gently brushed out the tangles.

"What kind of braid would you like?"

"I want pigtail French braids." I answered.

When she was done I looked in the mirror, twisting my head this way and that. I even ran my hands on my long braids. They looked great!

"I love it!"

"I do too. You look beautiful, Missy Bug. Get dressed and come to the kitchen, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mommy kisses my head and leaves the room. I pull open my drawers to pick out my clothes for the day. I know exactly what I want to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

 **I want to know your thoughts :) so please, review. I also wanted to thank the people who started following me and this story. I'm glad you guys like it. I appreciate it and I appreciate my reviewer. I hope you enjoy chapter two as much as chapter one.**

* * *

I was in a black sparkly tutu, rainbow tights, a grey shirt, and black sneakers. Higher and higher I was swinging on my swing set in the back yard. After a few seconds I jumped off. It was so fun! The wind whipped around me as the ground got closer. I giggle when I hit the ground and roll.

"Missy Bug! Come on in, sweetie. I have something I need to talk to you about over lunch!" Mommy called from the back door.

I got off the ground and brushed myself off. Is she going to tell me about the man from last night? Is she going to tell me about how he's coming over at 3? That he wants somebody? Who is the "she" they were talking about? Is it me? Surely it's not me right? I mean, why would he want me? But there isn't anyone else here besides Mommy and me, unless some other girl is gonna come over.

"Coming, Mommy! I want peanut butter and jelly! Can I have it cut up to look like a star?" I ask, running to the back door. Mommy left it open for me. It leads to the kitchen. I walk in and close the back door behind me.

"Of course you can. Coming right up." Mommy was moving around the kitchen, getting all the stuff she needs to make lunch. "Pick out what kind of chips you want with your sandwich."

I go to the pantry and open the double doors. On the bottom shelf there's a bag with all sorts of chips inside. I grab a little bag of Doritos. Next I go to the refrigerator. I want fruit punch.

"I have a friend coming over today. He really wants to meet you."

A friend? I thought to myself, trying not to smile or laugh. Last night he didn't seem like much of a friend. You didn't like him then. Why was she lying to me?

"What friend?" I ask, keeping my face and voice as innocent as possible. "Why does he want to meet me?"

"I've known Mr. Mikaelson for a few weeks now, sweetie, and he just wants to get to know you. Take you out for a few days." She sat the sandwich in front of me and started to make her own. The whole time she's talking to me she isn't looking me in the face. "I'm not sure exactly how long you're going to be gone, but it shouldn't be too long. Spring break ends in about 9 days."

"What if I don't wanna go?" I responded.

I know I don't have a choice. The man said he would make me go. I just wanna see what Mommy will say. She's lying to me still. He doesn't just want to get to know me. I'm payment for some deal Mommy made. Which doesn't make any sense. Why am _I_ the payment? Why did she make the deal? Why isn't she being honest? She always tells _me_ to be honest to _her_.

I'm a little nervous about this. What's he going to do with me? Where will we go? What will we do?

"Missy Bug, you don't have to worry about a thing." I frowned at her answer. Yes I do. Some random man wants to do lord knows what with me. "Mr. Mikaelson will take good care of you and you'll be back before you know, you'll see."

Even though I don't want to go with Mr. Mikaelson and I'm nervous, I'm also curious about meeting him. I want to know what he looks like. I want to know what his first name is. I want to know if he will say my name wrong like he does Mommy's. Maybe he's fun? He sounds like he could be fun. Maybe it won't be so bad? I hope it won't anyway.

"When will he be here?" I ask even though I know the answer. I just finished all my food and was full, it was yummy.

"Three o'clock, so why don't you go pack a bag?"

"I don't want to go." I say, not moving from my spot.

"I know you don't, but you have to sweetie. It's going to be okay." Mommy's voice is soft and her eyes get a little watery. She doesn't sound like it's going to be okay.

I still don't move. She says I have to go but she isn't telling my why. If I hadn't overheard the chat last night, I wouldn't have _any_ idea about what's going on. Why doesn't she just tell me? I can handle it. I'm a big girl. I'm 5 years old now, that's halfway to 10. I'm not a baby.

"Melissa, just do what I said and go pack a bag." Mommy ran a hand over her face while she spoke. During the whole talk she hasn't looked me in the eye once.

With a sigh I got down from my chair and shuffled my feet to my room.

When my butterfly suitcase is full of outfits, pajamas, two pairs of shoes, bows, detangle spray, a brush, three of my favorite books, and my hand-held video game, I roll it into the living room. Then I look at the digital clock, see that it says 2:07, and turn on the TV.

I was watching Disney Channel when I heard the doorbell. My whole body froze. Mr. Mikealson is _here._ I don't know if I am more scared to meet him, or excited.

"I got the door Missy." Mommy tells me, walking out of kitchen and through the living room.

When she opened the door, there was a man standing there. He was tall with brown hair that was styled and fell around his face. He had brown eyes and a smirk. Mr. Mikealson was wearing dark jeans, a green shirt, and a jean jacket.

"Hello there, darling." Mr. Mikaelson said with his eyes on Mommy. "Lovely to see you. I'm glad you made the right choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. Thanks for the love! I am happy that y'all are liking my story :)**

* * *

Mommy licked her lips nervously but didn't say anything in response.

"Well?" Mr. Mikaelson said in that pretty teasing tone of his. "Are we going to stand here all day? Or are you going to let me in, darling?"

Mommy gulped and moved aside, waving her arm in a 'come in' gesture. She still didn't speak. Mr. Mikaelson struts into the room confidently, his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. His eyes flickered around the room, to my suitcase, before settling on me. The smirk that was on his face grew.

"Hello there." He purred to me.

"Hello sir."

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" His eyes danced as he spoke. I really liked the funny way he talked.

I blush pink. He thought I was pretty? I look away from his face, ducking my head down. He chuckled warmly. Mr. Mikaelson was in a good mood. Just like he was last night.

"Come here, little darling." He said invitingly.

I hesitated. Then got off the couch and made my way over. He knelt down on one knee when I got there. I looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled shyly.

He smiled back. "Why don't tell me your name?"

"Melissa Flora Wattcan."

"That's lovely. You can call me Kol."

I got to know his first name without even asking! I know a Cole, there's a boy in my class with that name.

"Thank you, Mr. Kol. How did you meet Mommy?" Speaking of my mommy, she's staring at the both of us. Why is she being so quiet? She hasn't said one word since he got here.

Is she scared? Is she mad? Is she going to try to make him let me stay?

"I was walking down the street, minding my own business, when out of bloody _nowhere_ your mother flies around a corner and slams right into me." He says energetically, waving a hand around for emphasis. He was a very good story teller. He had my full attention. "The hot drink she was carrying spills all over me."

My eyes widen. That must've hurt. "What happened next? What did you do?"

"I swore." He answered simply, face playful.

I snickered.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" A voice cuts in sharply. Mommy finally speaks.

Mr. Kol stands up and turns to her with a wicked expression. "Wherever I damn well please."

Mommy's jaw tightens, her lips press into a line. Mr. Kol puts a hand up to his ear and tilts his head to the side slightly.

"If there is something you want to say darling, say it." He sounded teasing. I couldn't be sure though. Is he playing? Or is he being mean to Mommy?

Mr. Kol is a strange man. I've never met anyone like him before. I wanna know where he's taking me, but I don't speak up to ask. I decide I'll ask him in the car. Are we going very far? Is it going to be nice there? Am I going to be allowed to play? I hope I'm not going to have to stay inside all the time. Is it going to be just me and Mr. Kol?

I feel an arm grab my arm gently, but firmly, and I look up. Then I look to Mommy.

Mommy doesn't say anything back and he grins. "As much fun as this has been. It's time to hit the road."

He walks to the door, a hand still on my arm, forcing me to walk with him. I grab my suitcase and look at Mommy.

A frown pulls at my lips. "Bye Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, Missy Bug." Everything about her looks sad, from her slumped body to her watery eyes.

I'm looking at her the whole walk until Mr. Kol closes the front door behind us.

We walk quietly to the fancy-looking red car in the driveway. Mr. Kol takes my suitcase and puts it in the trunk. Then he walks around and opens the door for me.

"Hop on in and buckle yourself up, little darling."

I obey him. Climbing into the backseat of the car, I notice there's a booster seat. I get into it and buckle myself in. By the time I'm done Mr. Kol is already in the driver's seat and started the car. He puts one hand on the passenger seat as he twists around to look at me. His brown eyes locked with my light purple.

"Turn that frown upside down. It's going to be alright. We're going to have fun, you and I."

"Where are we going?" I ask. I hope he'll answer.

"A hotel to start with, it has a pool you can swim in. Do you like to swim?"

"Yes sir. Why are we going to a hotel?" Is his house far away? Are we even gonna go to his house at all this whole visit?

He turns back around and starts to drive. I look out the window at my house and my yard. There's no telling when I'm coming back. The house gets smaller and smaller, until I can't see it anymore.

Mr. Kol doesn't answer my question. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel and hums a tune I've never heard. I look at him for a second before looking back out the window. The scenery blurs we're going so fast. How far away is the hotel? Will he let me call my mommy while I'm with him if I want too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy chapter 4. I hope I am doing Kol's character justice :) And please, I would love to see your thoughts. Sharing is caring after all :)**

* * *

The loud sound of a phone ringing cut through the quiet car, making me jump out of my skin. I put a hand over my racing heart and let out a breathy laugh. Mr. Kol catches my eye in the rearview mirror. Then he reaches one hand over to the passenger seat and picks up a phone. He doesn't check who's calling before answering.

"What?" He asks calmly. I see him cock his head to the side as he listens. I can imagine the smirk that must be on his face. He smirks a lot.

"Hello to you too, Nik." He says sarcastically into the phone. There was a sneer in his voice. Whoever 'Nik' is, talks for a few seconds before Mr. Kol speaks again.

"I don't remember asking your permission, _brother._ " He stresses the word 'brother' mockingly.

He has a brother? I wonder if he has more than one. It seems like Mr. Kol is getting a lecture from his brother Nik. It sounds like he's in trouble. Like he did something Nik doesn't like. Is it about me and the deal with my mommy? Does Nik know about it?

"It's impressive that you're flexible enough to have your foot in your mouth and head up your arse at the same time." Mr. Kol snapped. He was getting angrier the more Nik spoke.

That was a weird insult. What did he mean?

Mr. Kol really does have a dirty mouth, he likes to swear. I've never heard someone swear as much in front of me as he does. Adults are usually careful about what they say when I'm around.

"Honestly Niklaus! Bugger off!" Mr. Kol hisses. He didn't let Nik reply, instead he hangs up and throws it into the passenger seat with a huff.

Niklaus? That's a weird name. It's kinda neat too. I bet it's fun to say.

Mr. Kol's hands are tight around the steering wheel. His body, which was relaxed before, is now tense. He was muttering under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. His temper made the turn he took next very sharp.

I yelped as I was slung to the left. Mr. Kol looked at me again in the review mirror for a second, before looking back at the road. I saw him take a few deep breaths. His hands loosen around the steering wheel but his shoulders are still stiff.

"Tell me about yourself, little darling." He said to me, voice warm. I still wanna know if he would say my name with an r at the end like he did Mommy's.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Okay. I like playing Super Mario Brothers and I think Frozen is a great movie. I saw it with my Nana. Elsa is so..." I was cut off before I could finish.

Mr. Kol's phone was ringing again. I heard him let out an exasperated breath. He slowed the car down so he could reach over to get it. He looks this time, before sitting it in the cup holder. It rang and rang until it went to voicemail.

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"I've had enough brotherly interaction today." His voice sounded very irritated.

"What does interaction mean?" I ask him curiously. I like learning new words.

"It means conversation, talking." He explained. I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"Was it Niklaus again?" I ask him. I bet Niklaus was angry that Mr. Kol hung up on him. I know it makes Mommy mad when people do it to her.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" It seemed like he found it funny. "No little darling, it was another brother of mine. Elijah is his name."

Elijah. That sounds like it would be fun to say too. Both of his brothers have fun names. I wonder if Mr. Kol is older or younger than them. Does he have just the two or more? What about a sister? Does he have one of those? I think it would be nice to have a brother or a sister.

"We're here." Mr. Kol brought back me from my thoughts.

I looked out the window. The trees in front of the hotel have lights wrapped around them. It was a tall building that was a pale yellow. On the side of it I saw there were balconies. All six floors had them, they were white.

Mr. Kol parks the car on the left side of the building. When it's fully stopped, I unbuckle myself and get out. I'm glad we're finally here. I was tired of being in the car. Mr. Kol opens the trunk and gets my suitcase. He has it in one hand and the other is closing the trunk. Then he uses the hand he closed the trunk with to grab ahold of my hand.

"Now I want you to be on your best behavior, alright?" He says to me as we walk to the front door. Even though he says it like a question, I know it's an order. "No funny business."

"Yes sir. I promise."

We go to the big desk when we get inside. There was a lady behind it that was chewing her gum very loudly. Her makeup made her look like a clown. A smile appeared on my face at my thoughts.

"Hello." Mr. Kol says with a charming smile. He sets my suitcase down and puts an elbow on the counter. "I have a reservation here by the name Mikaelson."

The woman looks at the computer and clicks away on it. After a second of searching she looks up at Mr. Kol.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's no reservation here by that name." She is still smacking her gum the whole time she's talking. The sound is getting VERY annoying.

He leans closer and makes sure to lock eyes. As I watch I notice Mr. Kol's pupils flutter slowly. It was strange.

"Look again, darling. I'm sure you will find it." His voice was a purring whisper. "There is a room reserved here under the name Mikaelson. It has two queen-sized beds."

The woman's face goes blank for a second. She looks back at the computer.

"Oh, there it is. Sorry for the confusion. You will find your room on fourth floor. Here is your key." She reaches down somewhere to grab it. It looks like the little debit card my mommy uses to buy stuff.

"Thank you." He says with a friendly wink, his voice was no longer a whisper.

He picks my suitcase back up and we head to the elevator. I reach over and press the little button with the up arrow. We don't wait long before the doors open with a _ding._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. Though I do enjoy the show. I enjoy The Originals too. I can't wait for that to come back on.**

* * *

When we got to the room, Mr. Kol put the suitcase on the table. I close the door and look up at him. He reaches into the inside of his jacket to pull out a little thin silver cup with a lid.

I eyed it curiously. "What's that?"

"This," He smirked at me, "is called a flask. I put water in it. Do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks." I reach for it and he gives it to me. I unscrewed the lid and gulped the water down as fast as I could. When I was done I noticed that I didn't leave any left for Mr. Kol. So I look up at him sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't leave you any."

"That quiet alright, little darling. I didn't want any." He was sitting on the bed nearest to the door and pulled out his phone.

I climbed up on the bed with him. My eyes searched the room. It had three tables; on one of them was my suitcase, on another was a microwave. Beside the table with the microwave on it was a little refrigerator. The third table was in the middle of the two beds. It had a digital clock on it flashing 5:00 and a lamp. There was also a long counter with a sink across the room. Near it was a door, which I guess leads to the bathroom.

After a few minutes my head started to feel fuzzy and weird. I look to Mr. Kol.

"I don't feel so good." I say with a frown. He looks up from whatever he was doing on his phone.

"Do you not?" He asked. "That's odd, you seemed fine just a few minutes ago. Maybe you should lie down."

I relax into the pillow. Yeah, maybe I _should_ lie down. I am starting to feel really sleepy. I've never gotten so sleep so fast. I was just wide awake a few minutes ago. _Why I am I sleepy all of a sudden?_ I wasn't lying down long before I was out cold.

My whole body felt like a million pounds when I woke up. This doesn't feel like my bed. Where am I?! What happened?!

It takes a few seconds for everything to come back to me. I'm with Mr. Kol at a hotel. I started feeling funny and fell sleep. How long was I out? I opened my eyes slowly. My head had a little throbbing I tried to ignore.

I arched my back and stretched with a moan. Then I rubbed a hand over my eyes and sat up. The lights in the hotel room were on. I looked around but didn't see Mr. Kol.

Where was he?

As soon as I thought that, the bathroom door opened and he walked out. He was wearing jeans but no shirt. He was also using a towel to dry his hair. He noticed I was awake and smirked at me.

He quirked a single eyebrow. "Well, well, look who finally woke up."

"How long was I asleep?" I ask around a yawn.

"The rest of the day and all night. I thought you'd never wake up." At the last part his face and voice turned playful.

He threw the towel under the sink. I looked over to the digital clock. It was now flashing 10:00 in red letters. Shock flashes through me. WOW! I was asleep that long?! It's already that late in the morning?

My jaw dropped. Mr. Kol snickered at my expression with wet hair falling into his face.

"Holy moly." That's all I can say, unable to believe I slept that long.

Mr. Kol snorted.

"It's your turn to get in the shower, little darling. Hop to it." He turns to the mirror. With a little bottle of something and a brush he starts to style his hair.

I get up to get a change of clothes, my tooth brush, and a towel. Then I go to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I put the towel onto the closed toilet lid with my clothes under it. Next I take the bows out of my hair and undo my braid. When I take my clothes off, I throw it and my bows in a pile beside the toilet. Next I get the water temperature right before climbing in. I make sure to get super clean before getting out and drying off.

I change into my royal blue pants and a rainbow shirt. After that I take the towel and dry my hair the best I can. It's still wet but not dripping anymore and that's good enough for me. My ruby curls are hanging to my belly button. I decide I am going to leave my hair down today, but will keep a hair tie in my pocket just in case I want to put it in a ponytail later.

With a tooth brush in my hand, I open the door and go to the sink. I leave the rest of the stuff in the bathroom. I brush my teeth REALLY good, before going to Mr. Kol. He's wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt now and his hair is styled. He sat on the bed by the door with his phone again. I think he's playing a game.

When I'm standing beside him, he looks over to me. "I was thinking that we should get some breakfast. How does IHOP sound?"

"That sounds great to me Mr. Kol. I love IHOP." I give him a big smile.

Mommy and I don't go there very often, but I _do_ love it. All the food is sooo yummy. I think I want some French toast and hash browns or maybe pancakes and eggs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

 **Why did Kol pick spending time with a 5 year old as his payment? What's he up to? This chapter will give you a tiny hint ;)**

* * *

We are on our way back to the hotel. My belly was full of French toast; it was super yummy.

The waitress Kayla really liked Mr. Kol. She would bat her eye lashes and smile really big. Mr. Kol would smile back at her, be super nice and give her lots of complements. When she would disappear though, he'd laugh about it. He'd look at me and mock her high pitched voice and bat his eyelashes dramatically. He'd even fan himself with his hand. He was super silly. But after he did it, I started doing it too. He made me laugh so hard I had to put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't be too loud.

Breakfast was so much fun.

When the lady brought the bill, I saw there was a napkin underneath. I asked Mr. Kol what was on it. He flipped it over so I could see and snickered a little. There, written in pink sparkly letters, was her phone number. There was even a kiss stain in red lipstick. We held in our laughter about that until we walked outside.

It isn't very far from the hotel to IHOP. We should be there soon. I saw Mr. Kol reach over and turn on the radio. My whole face lit up and I clapped in delight. I love music! I was so lost in thought yesterday, I forgot to ask him to turn some on. The song that started playing was Get Lucky. I knew it! I started swaying in my booster seat.

 _"Like the legend of the phoenix. All ends with beginnings. What keeps the planet spinning (uh)? The force of love beginning."_ I sang along with the radio softly with closed eyes. _"We've come too far to give up who we are. So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars._ "

"You sound spectacular, little darling." Kol interrupted me.

"What does spectacular mean?" I opened my eyes and saw we made it back. Mr. Kol parked and turned around to look at me, the music still played in the background.

 _She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

"It means amazing." He replied. The look of awe on his face was familiar. I get that look a lot when I sing. I've been told I have a gift. No matter how many times I've been told how good I sing, I still get flattered.

A light blush spread across my cheeks. "Thank you, sir. My mommy said my daddy could sing really well too."

Mr. Kol smirked and turned back around. He turned off the radio and got out of the car. I followed him. When we were walking hand in hand back inside, I noticed he didn't lock the door. I told him as much.

"Oh, so I didn't." He got the clicker out of his pocket so he could lock the car.

The rest of the walk was quiet. When we were in our room again, Mr. Kol turned to me and asked the most random question.

"Have you had it your whole life?" He tilted his head, curiosity written all over his face.

I had no idea what he was talking about. My face went completely blank. He tapped a finger on the inside of his left wrist as an explanation. The blank expression was replaced with one of shock and disbelief. He can see it?! No one can see it! Not Mommy, not my teacher, and not any of the other kids at my school! Everyone thought I was making it up!

"Have you?" He repeated.

"No, sir." I answered, shock in my voice. "It appeared last year on my birthday. I woke up and there it was! I showed it to Mommy and asked how it got there and why but she couldn't see it. Nobody's been able to see it."

He hummed in the back of his throat and nodded. We both look down at the inside of my left wrist to see the light tan star. It was the size of a quarter and stood out against my pale skin. The tips of the star were curvy. It was really pretty, but I have no idea how it got there. Everyone thought I was making it up but I _knew_ it was real. I knew it!

"How can you see it?" I asked him equally amazed and relieved. I felt a weight lift off of me. Finally somebody can see it!

"It's there clear as day, little darling. How could I _not_ see it?" His eyes were full of mischief. Was he hiding something from me? Does he know why it's there? Why nobody has been able to see it but me and him? I searched his playful face, but it gave me more questions than answers.

"I almost forgot." He walked over to his jean jacket that was laying on the back of a chair. He reached into the right pocket and pulled out a slightly sparkly, black, braided bracelet. "I got this for you. Will you wear it?"

"Of course! It's so pretty. Thank you, Mr. Kol." I smiled widely, distracted. He got me a present? That's so nice! I love it.

"Hold out your left wrist for me, little darling. I'll put it on for you."

I obediently held out my left wrist. He knelt down to put it on. The bracelet went on with a quiet _snap._ I twisted my wrist around, admiring it. It covered up my star mark. It didn't occur to me maybe that was the goal. Instead, I smiled up at Mr. Kol and he smiled back.

"How about we watch a few movies together to pass the time?" He asked, standing back up. "I got a few while you were asleep yesterday, along with your little gift."

"Sure." I replied. "Is that all you did?"

"No. I also went out for a bite." His face made me feel like I was missing something. That and there was something about the way he said it. I watch as he reaches into a black bag I just noticed was beside my suitcase. Out came a few movies.

"Oh!" I remembered a question I wanted to ask. "Can I call my mommy?"

"Well, you _have_ been very good." He replies. My chest fills with hope. "Tonight before you go to bed you can call her to say goodnight."

"Thank you, sir!" I say excitedly, smiling widely. I miss Mommy. I'm so happy he's going to let me call her!

I kick off my shoes and we sit on the bed close to the door. Mr. Kol spread the movies out between us and we look them over. Mr. Kol is an odd man for sure, but I like that about him. I've never met anyone like him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

"I really _am_ doing fine Mommy, honest." I say into the phone.

She almost didn't give me a chance to say anything. As soon as I said hello, Mommy asked a hundred questions in a single breath. How am I? Where am I? How has he been treating me? Have I eaten enough? What have I been doing? On and on she went.

"Are you sure? How's he treating you?"

"You already asked that." I giggle into the phone. "I know you're worried but you don't need to. Mr. Kol is really nice. I'm even having a little fun. I miss you though. Lots and lots. I'm sleepy now, Mommy. I'm going to bed. I just called to say goodnight."

"Okay." Mommy said in an uncertain voice. She clearly didn't want to hang up. "Goodnight, Missy Bug. I miss you too. Sweet dreams."

I saw Mr. Kol reach a hand out, his face expectant. After saying I love you I plop the phone into his waiting palm. I already changed into my PJ's and was snuggled under the covers. Mr. Kol put on his jacket and started toward the door. The blankets pooled in my lap when I bolted upright. He was going out? Why? Where?

"Don't worry my little darling." Mr. Kol purred prettily as he opened the door. "I won't be gone long. I'm just going for a walk. Go to sleep."

He closed the door softly, leaving me alone in the dark room. I lie back down slowly and get snuggled into the covers again. It's kind of late for a walk isn't it? I thought to myself. Why would he want to go alone anyway? That's no fun.

My eyes flew open hours later and I jerk up.

What a weird dream. I struggled to remember the details. The more I tried, the more it slipped away. I looked over to see it was only 7 in the morning. I wish I could go back to sleep but now I was wide awake. UGH! Mr. Kol's sleeping form was in the other bed by the wall. I walk quietly as possible when I go to the bathroom. I didn't wanna wake him up.

I creep just as silently back to bed. Just when I started to climb in, I saw Mr. Kol's phone flashing. Someone was calling him, but he must have it on silent. My mouth moved when I looked at the letters NIKLAUS and tried sounding them out. It was Mr. Kol's brother, I figured out. If he's calling this early it must be important. I'll wake Mr. Kol up so he can talk to him. I pick up the phone and answer it so it doesn't go to voicemail.

"Hello?" I say as quietly as possible.

There was a pause before Mr. Niklaus spoke. "Hello, little love. What's your name?"

His voice! My spine straightened in excitement. He says words in that pretty way Mr. Kol does! I smile at the sound of it.

"I am Melissa, Mr. Niklaus sir." I reply shyly. I look over to wake up Mr. Kol. Only to see he was staring at me. He didn't look very happy either. Brown eyes were narrowed and his jaw was locked. I quickly hand him the phone.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" He spat into the phone.

While he was talking I hurriedly climbed into the other bed. Nerves fluttered in my belly. Mr. Kol was mad that I answered the phone. He was scary when he was angry. I didn't want him angry at me. I eyed him while he talked. I wasn't listening to what he was saying though. I was wondering how much trouble I would be in when he hung up.

"Don't you ever answer my phone again Melissa." He hissed at me after he tossed it on the bed. I pulled the covers that were at my waist up to my chin in response, my heart heavy. I didn't want the first time I heard him say my name to be like this. Instead of being happy, I felt worse. "What were you thinking?"

'I-I just wanted to answer it so it didn't go to voicemail." My lips wobbled while I spoke. "I thought it was important. I was about to wake you up! I wasn't gonna talk to him any longer!"

Mr. Kol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. After a few seconds of tense silence, he opened his eyes and lowered his hand. The fire was gone in them.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, little darling." His voice was soft. I felt a little better when I heard him call me that. Am I forgiven?

"Sorry sir. I won't do it again."

"It's okay Melissa." He purred my name this time. Instead of hissing it. It made me smile a little. He said it very cutely. "I'm not mad. All is well. Don't feel bad alright? I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to help."

I nodded earnestly. I _was_ just trying to help.

"Let's forget all about it shall we?" He gave me a crooked smile. "Come on, let's go do something fun."

"Okay." I reply sitting up. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters I have an errand to run. We're going to see a friend of mine. Then we can go do whatever you like. Deal?"

"Deal." I nod. "What's your friend like?"

"She's a horrid witch." He teased with a wink. "Get dressed and we'll go."

45 minutes later we pull into the driveway of a little blue house surrounded by trees. We get out and walk up the stone walkway. Just when we reach the porch the front door opens. A small brunette woman with blue eyes walks out.

Mr. Kol pushes me behind him with a smile. "Loretta, darling. Always a pleasure."

The only reply she gave was narrowing her eyes at him. She looked passed him to me. I duck further behind Mr. Kol and grab the belt loops of his jeans in my hands. Then I press my face against him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters.**

* * *

After a few seconds I heard Ms. Loretta talk to Mr. Kol.

"I'm not inviting you in."

That's not very nice. Mr. Kol was being nice to her. Why is she being mean?

My eyes glance sideways and lock on the woods. Something was making noise. After a long moment I saw a beautiful deer. It appeared at the tree line, looking straight at me. His antlers were huge! The biggest I've ever seen. I let go of Mr. Kol's belt loops and took a step from behind him. Both Ms. Loretta and Mr. Kol were watching us carefully.

The deer ignored everything except me as it walked over. He looked so princely with his head held high. It got a foot from me and bowed low. Every spike on top of his head was pointed at me. I giggled and make my way to him. I run my hands along his antlers, admiring them. They were wide, tall, and heavy looking. How can he walk with these things on his head?

"You're such a pretty thing, aren't you?" I cooed to the animal as I pet it, "Yes you are. Yes you are."

It made a huffing sound and shook its head slightly. Antlers brush against me. I giggled, not surprised at the way he was acting. I get this behavior a lot from all sorts of animals. It's happened ever since the star appeared on my wrist. Not every day, but all sorts of animals _have_ come up to me and let me play with them. Bunnies, deer, birds, foxes and more would walk up to me, bow, and spend time with me.

The kids in my class didn't believe me when I told them about it. They thought I was making it up. "Wild animals don't act like that" they would say, in their annoying knowing tones. Adults pretended to believe but I could tell they really didn't. Nothing I said changed anyone's mind. Not even Mommy until one day she saw a fox come out of the woods from the kitchen window, bow at my feet, play with me, and then leave.

I pet the deer another minute or two. Then it stands up from its bow. One hoof pawed at the ground. With one more shake of its head, it goes back into the woods. I wave goodbye to my animal friend until he's out of sight. After he's gone, I look back over to Ms. Loretta and Mr. Kol. He looked impressed and smug. She was shocked and in awe. I hurry half-behind Mr. Kol and look up at Ms. Loretta shyly.

"I can't believe it." Ms. Loretta said. Her wide eyes shot from my face to Mr. Kol, "She shouldn't be able to do that so young. The mark already appeared?"

Mr. Kol nodded with a big smirk.

"But she's so young, it shouldn't have appeared yet! She shouldn't be able to do that. Do you know what this means? If the mark appeared on her already, so far from the age when she receives The Inheritance. She is going to be _so powerful._ " She spoke all of this really fast. The look on her face made me think she was going to faint.

I'm so confused. She knows about my mark too? How? What's an inheritance? I'm going to be powerful? Why does she think that? How old does she think I'm going to be when I "receive The Inheritance"? What's it going to do to me? Is it like a present?

"She is _magnificent_." Mr. Kol purrs. What does that mean? "Not only do I find this rare treasure when one hasn't been spotted in centuries, but when I do she already has the mark so young? How marvelous is that? Do you want to know what the best part is? She is _all mine."_ The last two words were hissed through a bared-teethed grin.

The more they talk, the more confused I get. I have no idea what's happening or what any of it means. Why am I a rare treasure? What's a century? What does my star have to do with anything? I'm just a kid…. aren't I? Just like all the other kids in the world. But if not, then what am I?

I wrapped my arms around Mr. Kol's leg tightly. I really wanted my mommy now. Not all this craziness. I want to be in my bed, in my house, with my mommy.

"I don't need your assistance anymore, Loretta darling. I thought I did, but it turns out that I don't. So, we will just be on our way." Mr. Kol grabbed me as he spoke and picked me up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I trust you won't speak of this to anyone?"

Mr. Kol's face and voice turned dark at the last part. I knew it was an order and not a question. I buried my head in his neck. I didn't want to be at this house anymore.

"Of course I won't. I owe you one, remember?" Her voice was a quiet hush, "After this my debt to you for saving my life is paid. I keep your secret about _her_ and we're even."

"Sounds good to me, darling." Mr. Kol responded as he walked us back to the car. He saved her life? How? What happened?

Mr. Kol put me in the car and got in the front seat. He turned around to face me then, his face friendly. It made me feel a little better.

"I know you're very confused," His voice is so pretty and soft, "but I swear everything is alright. How about we go swimming and later I'll answer any questions you have? Okay? Would that make you feel better?"

I nodded with a small smile. That'd make me feel better. I really want to know what's going on. I want my mommy. I wanna know what _he_ knows about my star and what it means. Will he tell me what an "inheritance" is?

"I want my mommy, Mr. Kol." I beg.

"I know you do, but she isn't here. I am here, and you can trust me. I'll make everything better. Okay, my little one?"

He waited until I nodded before turning around and starting the car. As we drove off, I stared out the window lost in thought. His little one? That was new. Would he really answer my questions honestly? If he did, what would he say?


	9. Chapter 9

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters.**

* * *

I squealed delightedly when Mr. Kol threw me from the shallow end of the pool to the deep end. Wind whipped around me and I was swallowed by water. My feet hit the bottom and I rocket myself to the surface. My hand reaches out to grip the edge of the pool tightly. Gasping for air, I look around for Mr. Kol. I found him drying himself off.

"Come on," He called over to me, "we've been here for two hours. I think that's enough, don't you? Let's head back to the room. There are some yogurts in the fridge you can have to eat."

"Awe man." I pout. "Can't we swim just a little longer? 5 more minutes?"

"No." The look on his face told me he didn't appreciate my whining.

With a disappointed sigh I swam over to the ladder and got out. I wasn't disappointed for long though, because I remembered Mr. Kol said he'd answer my questions after we swam.

"Mr. Kol?" I asked looking up at him hopefully. His response was to quirk an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Will you answer my questions now? You said you would when we were done swimming."

We're done swimming, I thought to myself, waiting for him start telling me stuff already.

"When we get back to the room I'll answer your questions, little darling. After you get dressed of course."

I lit up at his answer. Yay!

On the walk back I already came up with the questions I'd ask. How can he see my star mark when others can't? How did Ms. Loretta know about it? What does it mean? What did all that talk about "receiving The Inheritance" mean? Why did the woman think I would be so powerful? Powerful at what?

When we got back to the room, I got dressed, grabbed a yogurt and a plastic spoon. Then I sat at the end of the bed by the wall. Mr. Kol was leaning against the headboard with a calm look on his face and his posture relaxed.

"Before I answer anything I'm going to need you to promise me something." At my nod he continued, "You have to keep all of it a secret. Everything. Why you are with me, your star mark, everything that happened at Loretta's, what you can do with the animals, and whatever information I give you."

Wow. That was a lot to promise. Why did he want it to be a secret? While he was talking I finished my yogurt, so I put the trash on the floor. Then I looked at him seriously and crawled over to him. I held out my pinky. He looked from it to my face, confused.

"It's a pinky swear." I said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

My eyes went wide and I gasped in disbelief. He's never heard of a pinky swear?! Who hasn't heard of a _pinky swear_?

"By the look on your face, I take it that I _am_ supposed to know." He said with a snort and a roll of his brown eyes.

"Of course you are!" I exclaimed. "It's only the most important of all swears. No one can _ever_ break a pinky swear."

I grab his wrist with my left hand – my star mark still covered with my pretty bracelet - and I wrapped my pinky around his.

"There." I say with a nod. "I pinky swear I won't say anything."

"Perfect." Was his response and I dropped his hand. "What would you like to know first? One question at a time."

"How can you see my star mark when my mommy and the people at my school can't?"

He paused and seemed to be thinking as he licked his lips. I waited impatiently until after a few seconds, he finally answered me.

"Only supernatural beings can see it." Before I could ask what supernatural was he continued, "Supernatural means not human. A few examples would be a werewolf, vampire, hybrid, or a witch."

Holy moly. Those are _real_? That's sooo cool! Wow.

"Which one are you?" My voice was full of awe and interest.

"I'm a vampire."

A _vampire?_ Like off of Hotel Transylvania? Can he walk on ceilings? Turn into a bat? How can he show up in mirrors? What does he eat? Animals? Is he really fast? Is he really strong?

"WOAH! That so cool. Can you show me your fangs?" I blurt out.

"If you're sure you want to see… It can be scary looking." He replied. He was surprised at my positive reaction. He thought I'd be afraid? That's silly!

"Of course I wanna see! This is so awesome! I promise I won't be afraid. "

"Well, if you're sure." Mr. Kol's face was amused now and so was his voice. I nodded excited, I couldn't wait. Mr. Kol's face changed and I looked at him with wide, admiring eyes.

The white of his eyes turned red and the brown became black. Black veins moved all around his eyes like snakes. I couldn't stop staring. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life! I guess I should have been afraid but I wasn't. I was blown away. Next he opened his mouth and there they were.

His fangs.

The white, sharply pointed, and wider than normal teeth. They were two inches long. Mesmerized, I reach a hand out to touch them, but before I could he closed his mouth. My purple eyes shot to his red and black ones, disappointed. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Now, now little darling." He said, waving a single finger at me playfully in a 'no' gesture. "They're really sharp. You can look but not touch."

His fangs flashed in and out of view and I nodded my agreement with a giggle. Mr. Kol looked at the door with an annoyed expression and his face returned to normal.

Then he looked back to me. "Remember your pinky swear."

I was confused and disappointed. What's going on? Why did he make his vampire-face go away? My questions were answered when I heard banging on the door. I jumped, startled.

"Kol, you arse!" I heard an angry woman, with the same way of speaking as Mr. Kol and Mr. Niklaus, shout. "You bloody better answer this door or I'll break it down!"

In less than a second, Mr. Kol was off the bed and at the door. The sight distracted me from my fear of the angry woman slightly. I guess that answers my question about him being fast. Is she going to hurt Mr. Kol? I really hope not. Surely she can't right? I mean he _is_ a _vampire,_ but maybe she was too. I got under the covers and pulled them up to my nose. My eyes were locked on Mr. Kol. I watched as he opened the door with his shoulders ridged. He was clearly angry right back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters.**

* * *

The woman at the door had blond hair up in a ponytail, angry blue eyes, and furrowed brows. Her hands were crossed over her chest. The red dress she wore was really pretty.

Ms. Rebekah ignored me as she stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell do you want Rebekah?" Mr. Kol hissed at her with hands balled into fists at his sides.

She got even madder. I imagined smoke coming out of her ears, like in cartoons. "What I _want_ is for you to not run off when we need you!"

"You needed me?" He repeats, throwing his hands up. "HA!"

"What do you mean 'HA'?" Ms. Rebekah snarled. "Silas was raising hell and you just LEFT!"

"You're damn right I left, you cow!" He pointed his finger at her sharply as he spoke. _Who is Silas? Is he a supernatural too?_ "I tried warning all of you about him! I said he would cause hell on Earth. None of you listened to me! Again and again I told everyone not to raise him! If you went to get the cure, he'd wake up, isn't that what I said? But NOOO! Everyone called me crazy! Thought he was a _myth._ Well, who's crazy now?!"

During his rant Ms. Rebekah lost her fire, she now looked ashamed. I think she should be ashamed if what Mr. Kol saying is true. He deserves his "I told you so". What was this Silas doing? What is he? I felt bad for Mr. Kol, he tried so hard to help and they just called him crazy. That had to hurt his feelings.

What did he mean cure? Cure for what?

"Kol…" Ms. Rebekah sounded sorry.

"SHUT UP!" He exclaimed loudly, his voice had been climbing until he reached a shout. "I was almost _murdered_ trying to stop you lot from raising him! All of you deserve whatever hell he put you through!"

"I didn't know the doppelganger and her idiotic brother were going to attempt to kill you." Ms. Rebekah replied.

"I don't bloody give a damn! That doesn't make any of it better!"

"No it doesn't." She murmured, her eyes darted to the floor.

"Leave." Mr. Kol's voice was a soft, but his eyes were still angry.

"Kol…"

"LEAVE!" He screamed, interrupting her.

He grabbed her arm tightly and shoved her toward the door. She opened it and took a step out. Then she looked from him, to me, back to him again, before leaving. The door closed quietly behind her.

When she left I sat up in the bed. I felt really badly for poor Mr. Kol. I tapped the spot beside me and looked at him hopefully. I wanted to give him a hug to make him feel better. Maybe a kiss too. When he look to the window, I thought he would leave and ignore my invite. Surprisingly, in a blink of an eye he was lying beside me in the bed instead.

"I am sorry she upset you, Mr. Kol." I say softly.

I put my hands on either side of face. Then I lean down to kiss him softly on the nose.

"It's fine, my little one." He replied, hard brown eyes softening. I smiled widely. It made me happy I could make him feel better.

"Wanna hear a funny joke?" I asked to lighten the mood even more.

"Sure." He smirked at me, but it looked forced.

"Knock, knock" I giggle.

I just know he'll like this joke. I loved it the first time I heard Mommy say it to me.

"It's open." He says sassily.

"You're not supposed to say that, silly!" I giggle at him. "It ruins it!"

"Alright, alright." He snickers. "I will do it properly this time. Go again."

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Chimp." I say to him, still giggly.

"Chimp who?"

"A chimp off the old block!" I say excitedly and burst into laughter.

I see Mr. Kol snort with a shake of his head in response to my joke. He thought it was funny! Yay!

"That's funny huh?" I ask after I am done laughing.

"Sure it is, little darling. Good job." He rolls his eyes fondly as he answers me.

I light up. I knew he would like it! It was the funniest joke I knew. I lay my head on his chest and turn my face to his. Even though I miss my mommy, I do like spending time with Mr. Kol. I like that I made such a great new friend. We were quiet for a few minutes. Mr. Kol starts running his hand through my hair, causing me to close my eyes. It felt sooo good.

"Am I a witch?" I blurt out. I really want to know the answer. Our conversation earlier got side tracked.

"No, you're not a witch." He says, his hand didn't stop running through my hair. "You are not any of the beings I listed earlier. You're something special and very rare. I really do not feel like explaining right now though, if it's all the same to you. I'm sorry, we _will_ continue our little talk another time. I promise."

I nodded my head in reply. What could I possibly be then? I had no idea. I really wanted to insist we talk now but I don't say anything. I just lay on his chest and enjoy the feeling of him running his hand through my hair. I even start to hum softly. We stay like that for quite some time and eventually I drift off to sleep. Memories of Nana fill my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters.**

Mr. Kol left half an hour ago after I took a shower. He said he was hungry, that he would be right back and not to worry. I am jumping on the bed by the wall. I spun around and around as I jumped, occasionally I would lose my balance and fall.

" _Little bunny Foo Foo, Hopping through the forest, Scooping up the field mice, And bopping 'em on the head._ " I sang as I jumped. " _And down came the Good Fairy, And she said 'Little bunny Foo Foo, I don't like you're attitude, Scooping up the field mice, And bopping 'em on the head'_."

I paused in my song to jump to the other bed. Then I started jumping and singing again.

" _I'll give you 3 chances. Then I'll turn you into a goon! The next day.._ _Little bunny Foo Foo, Hopping through the forest, Scooping up the field mice, And bopping 'em on the head."_ My tone turned giggly at the end. I spun around and then I let out a surprised shout, my heart jumped to my throat and I fell on my butt. I looked over at the sink with wide eyes and was a _man_ standing there.

He wasn't a short man, but he was shorter than Mr. Kol. He had spikey ruby hair and bangs that fell into his glowing green eyes. The man also had _wings._ Actual wings! Big feathered red and yellow wings, the tips of them touched the ground. As pretty as the bird man was, I was still scared. He didn't look very happy, there was a deep frown on his face. His glowing eyes were narrowed and I gulped. How did he even get in here? He couldn't have flown, we were in a room. He couldn't have walked through the door and passed me without me noticing! Could those wings even fit through the door? I doubted it. I was frozen on the bed unable to move. I really want Mr. Kol to come and scare him away!

"Melissa." The bird man's musical voice said to me in disapproval. My heart sped up even further and I took a deep intake of breath. He _knew_ my _name_?! How?! I blinked and his wings disappeared. I blinked again and he was gone. I screamed loudly and then in the next instant the door swung open wide and Mr. Kol was at my side. I jumped startled and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he look around the room suspiciously.

"What?" He asked me and his worried brown eyes locked with my frightened purple. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"There-there was a-a bird man!" I stuttered. "He just appeared out of nowhere!"

"A bird man?" He asked me, his eyes flickered around the room again before going back to my face. I didn't think he would believe me but the look on his face said that he did.

"Yeah! He was standing over there" I pointed to the sink, "He was there one second and gone the next!"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Just my name. It was super scary!" I flung my arms around his shoulders and pressed my head against his neck. "He was mad."

"I won't let the bird man hurt you, little darling." He wrapped his arms around me. "If he ever appears again let me know okay? I'll take care of him. Also, don't go anywhere with him."

I nodded my head. Of course I won't go anywhere with him! Why would I? I felt Mr. Kol run his hands up and down my back.

"Don't be afraid, my little one." He purrs to me. "I am here now."

Him being here does make me feel better, and so does the hug. His arms are strong, nothing can hurt me now. We stay like that for a few minutes before I pull back and look at his face.

"Come on, show me a pretty smile." He says with a smirk, his brown eyes are smiling at me. I smile a small smile obediently. He squint his eyes and tilts his head like he looking hard for something.

"What's that? It almost looks like a smile, but it's just so tiny."

I smile wider with a giggle. Mr. Kol is so silly.

"There we go! That's much better." He taps my back once before letting me go with a wink.

"If he comes back you'll just scare him away, huh?"

"You're damn right I will!" He exclaimed with a snicker. Then he morphed his face so that it was his vampire face and he let out a playful snarl.

"Oh no! Ahhh!" I shout, trying to hold back my giggles. "Get away!"

I hurriedly get off the bed and run to the bathroom, but before I can make it I am caught. Mr. Kol picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I flail around, kicking my feet and hitting his back.

"I caught me snack." He whispers playfully in a dramatically deep voice. And he nibbles at my thigh.

"Ahh! Stop it!" I exclaim with a giggle. "I'm not a snack!"

"Sure you are, and you are a _delicious_ one." His says in-between nibbles.

"No I am not!" I say still flailing around. I bang my hands harder on his back, but it has no effect.

"Nom. Nom." He says in that dramatically deep voice. I laugh harder as he finds a ticklish spot. Then unexpectedly, he throws me across the room and on the bed by the door. I continue to laugh as I bounce a few times before I can sit up. I see Mr. Kol wiggle his eye brows at me as he rubs his tummy.

"You ate my legs!" My voice is breathless as I speak. "I am never going to walk again!"

He shrugs his shoulders in an "I don't care" manner, his eyes are laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my characters and my plot.**

"You don't care?" I exclaim mock offended.

"Nope." Mr. Kol smirks. "Listen little darling, I have to get a shower. You stay in here, okay? If someone knocks look out the window first before answering. I won't take long."

I nodded my head, my ruby curls bouncing with the movement. He winks at before, in a blur, his gone. I get up and start bouncing on the bed again. I hum the tune to Little Bunny Fofo under my breath. I hope the bird man stays away. I have no idea what I could have done to make him mad. I heard a knock at the door. I hopped off the bed and headed for the window. I really hope it isn't Ms. Rebekah here to yell at Mr. Kol again. I pushed the green curtain out of the way and peaked out the window. I was surprised to see an upset boy standing there. He look maybe 3. He was wringing his hands together, amber eyes shining with unshed tears. He was only in a bathing suit, his short black hair looked a little wet. I hurried to open the door.

"You no Mama." He said, lips wobbling. He rubbed a fist over his eye.

"No, sorry. " I say sweetly to him. "You can come in if you want. We have yogurt and you can call your Mama."

He looked up at me with puppy eyes and nodded his head. I lit up and grabbed his tiny hand and led him inside. He pushed the door closed with his other hand.

"I'll get you a yogurt, huh?" I coo to him. He nodded in reply, tightening his grip on my hand.

"I lost." He says to me. "I no know where Mama."

"I'm sorry. After you eat we can call your Mama. Do you know how to do that?" I ask opening the fridge and getting the yogurt with one hand. The sound of the shower running is in the background.

"Mama taught." He nodded at me. I let go of his hand and his lips start wobbling again.

"Don't cry little guy. I just need to get you a spoon, okay?" I say hurriedly and he nodded at me. I handed him the yogurt and reached to get the soon on top of the fridge. I handed it to him.

"Do you wanna eat on the bed?"

"Otay." He agrees. We walk over to the bed by the door. I get on the bed first and then helped him on it after. We were sitting side by side, I was beside the table. I helped him open the yogurt so he could eat it. He was such a cutie. I smiled as he ate, and he smiled back. I am glad he seems to be feeling better.

"My name is Melissa. What's yours?"

"Me Andrew."

"Do you wanna call your Mama now Andrew?" I ask after I noticed he was done, I made sure to keep my tone extra nice.

Andrew sat the yogurt cup and the spoon down and nodded at me. So I reached over and grabbed the phone and handed it to him. I heard the shower stop. Mr. Kol will be out here soon. I bet he heard everything.

"Mama?" He asked into the phone after dialing the number. I heard a woman speaking very fast but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Andrew shrugged his shoulders and then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask confused.

"Hello, can you tell me what room you are in?"

"Yes ma'am, we are in room 405." I answer.

"Thank you so much sweetie. I will be right there."

Then I heard a beep, she hung up. I turn to Andrew and smile widely.

"Mama's coming!" I exclaim happily. Andrew clapped and laughed.

"Well hello. Sounds like a party in here. Why wasn't I invited?"

I turn to see Mr. Kol, his brown hair was wet and hanging into his dark brown eyes. He was only wearing jeans. I wave happily to him and he smirks at me in response.

"Mr. Kol! I am glad you're out!" I bounce off the bed and run to him. I hold up my arms and he picks me up. I am on his hip, my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach. "Andrew's my new friend. His Mama is coming to get him."

"Yes, so I heard."

We look over to see Andrew looking at us shyly. He waves to Mr. Kol and gets a wink in response. Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"Mama!" Andrew yells, running to the door. Mr. Kol walks over to the door too and when Andrew opens it he is immediately lifted into the arms of a short haired blond woman with brown eyes. The woman and Andrew have the same lips and nose.

"Oh my baby. I was so worried. Don't run off like that again, okay?"

"Butterfly." He says in reply.

"Even if you see another pretty butterfly, you still can't run off. You scared Mama when I couldn't find you." She hugs Andrew tight as talks to him. When he nods she looks up at us.

"Thank you." She looks at Mr. Kol when she is talking.

"No problem." He said easily. Then after some small talk Mr. Kol closes the door and looks at me.

"My brother Elijah is coming over to talk to me today. Something happened earlier this morning to Nik." He tells me, brown eyes locking with my light purple.

"Uh oh, what happened? Is Mr. Niklaus okay?" My eyes widen worriedly. Nothing too bad happened I hope.

"A witch put a strong curse on him."

"Silas?" I guessed

"No little darling. The Silas situation is over with. It was a different witch, maybe even more than one. I am not sure on the details. Elijah will explain when he gets here."

I hummed in the back of my throat and nodded to show that I understood. What kind of curse? A painful one? I hoped not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

"I have to finish getting ready, and you need to get dressed." Mr. Kol told me as he put me down. I quickly kissed his cheek before he stood back up, getting a smile in return.

I got my suitcase down off the table and started looking through it and my eyes caught the perfect thing to wear. I got dressed in a tutu that was shaped like flower petals, some petals were green and others were royal purple. Next I put on a plain green shirt the same shade as the green petals. I was a pretty flower!

I put the pajamas I had been wearing in the suite case and then put the suit case on the table again. After that I hopped on the bed by the wall and watched Mr. Kol style his hair, he was now wearing a tight red shirt. Today, if you count the day he picked me up, is the fourth day I have been with Mr. Kol. I miss Mommy of course, but I hope I get to stay a few more days with him. I am having fun with Mr. Kol and I don't wanna go home just yet. Every day is so interesting with him, my older vampire buddy.

All of my other friends have uncles who play with them, take them places, and even teach them cool things. I have been jealous because Mommy is an only child and I don't have a Daddy, Mommy said that Daddy and her only knew each other for a weekend. So I never had an uncle. Mr. Kol is fun and he plays with me, teaches me cool things, and takes me places. Maybe if I ask nicely _he'll_ be my uncle. Hope flickered inside me. That would be the best! Everyone would be so jealous because I would have the BEST uncle EVER!

"Mr. Kol?" I asked, hopeful but nervous.

"Yes, little darling?" Mr. Kol turns to look at me, he is done with his hair now. It's in a pretty mess around his face.

"I was wondering, maybe, if you might ummm" I started and he quirked a single eyebrow at me. "If you could be my uncle?"

"Your uncle?" Mr. Kol repeats surprised. I nod my head eagerly at him. My light purple eyes were wide and hopeful.

"If you'd like for me to be then sure, why not?"

"Really?! You mean it?" I grin wide and bounce a little. He smirked at me and nodded his head yes.

"YAY!" I yelled. I got off the bed and ran up to him. I slammed into him and wrapped my arm tightly around his waist. He said yes! I have an uncle now! AWESOME! I heard him laugh and look up. He was smiling with a cocky look on his face. As soon as he lifted me up and put me on his waist there was a knock at the door. Mr. Elijah?

"It's open." Uncle Kol says in a normal tone of voice even though we were across the room. The door opens and a man walks in. He has to be Mr. Elijah. He looks like Uncle Kol but 10 years older. Mr. Elijah looked 30ish. He was wearing a nice suit. Did he just get back from a party? His brown hair was neatly slicked back and his brown eyes flickered between Uncle Kol and me. He looked very calm.

"Rebekah told me you kidnapped a child. Honestly Kol, was that necessary?"

"I wasn't kidnapped!" I spoke up, offended on Uncle Kol's behalf. I am with him because of a deal. Which isn't completely innocent but I wasn't kidnapped. My Uncle Kol is good to me!

"My apologies." Mr. Elijah said glancing at Uncle Kol, who was smirking, before looking at me. Why doesn't he talk in the pretty way that Uncle Kol, Mr. Niklaus and even Ms. Rebekah does? It was a bit of a disappointment. "What is your name?"

"Melissa Flora Wattcan."

"Well lovely Melissa." He said to me charmingly, and I blushed a little. "How is my little brother treating you?"

"Uncle Kol is great to me. He's fun and nice."

"I am glad to hear that." Mr. Elijah looked from me to Uncle Kol and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. I am guessing about the fact that I called him my uncle. In response, said uncle simply shrugged in a 'what can you do?' manner.

"Let's skip the chit chat, alright?" Uncle Kol said flatly. "Just tell me what you came to tell me and then leave."

Mr. Elijah paused, I don't think he wants to say anything with me here but Uncle Kol removed one hand from holding me so he could quickly gesture for him to get on with it. Then he put the hand back in its previous place.

"A curse of sorts was placed on Niklaus. More than one witch had to have done it, it is a strong one." He explained. "I am not sure who all did it, Rebekah will look into that. I had one of my trusted witches to look at him before I came over but it was too strong for her to undo. She said she would look into it though. I don't trust anyone else to look at him in his vulnerable condition."

"Alright" Uncle Kol replied, his tone still flat. "What's wrong with him?"

"All of his memories have been erased. He didn't even remember his own name. Also, I am not sure if they did this intentionally or if it was just a side effect but he acts like a child. A rather drunken child at that. As amusing as the sight is Kol, the curse needs to be lifted."

"What do you want me to do about that exactly?" Uncle Kol sassed.

"Take him somewhere safe. I have a house a few miles from here that would do. Watch over him while Rebekah searches for who did it and I will try to find a way to reverse it."

"Why should I do that? What has he ever done for me? Except dagger me repeatedly and be a horrid brother?" My uncle scoffs. Dagger?! Isn't that like a knife? How awful!

"Kol, he needs you. I know he is not the best brother. Honestly at times he is the worst, but be better than him. Please Kol, just look after him. He is rather obedient really, he won't be a problem."

Uncle Kol just stared at his brother unblinkingly. Mr. Elijah sighs and runs both hands down the front of his suit.

"The way he is acting is quite a laugh Kol. You would have blackmail over Niklaus for ages to come."

"Now you're talking." Uncle Kol grins wickedly. "Alright brother. I'll do it. Tell us where this house is and meet us there with him."

"Thank you Kol. I will show you on a map where exactly it is. The house and the land has protective spells on it. You all will be safe there."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

Uncle Kol drove down a very very long gravel driveway. It was surrounded by woods. When it cleared I stretched in my booster seat to see more. I thought it was never going to end.

The yard was big. I see a beautiful pond I couldn't wait to swim in. The house is two stories high, light blue with white shutters, and dark blue shingles. There's a white porch wrapped half way around the house; it has a swing on it.

The sun was still in the cloudless sky. As soon as my uncle parked, I unbuckled and got out. I start to twirl around with my arms wide, my flower petal tutu flying up.

"I suppose this isn't too bad." He said causally. "Elijah better have stocked the house with food and blood."

"And movies and games." I stop my twirling to add.

"That too." His snickered, his hands were in his jean pockets.

I am really liking the look of this place. It's going to be so much fun being here, I can tell. I can't wait to meet Mr. Niklaus in person. It's gotta suck not remembering anything about anything. Mr. Elijah said he was acting like a child too, that should be fun. Maybe he'll play with me.

"What does drunk mean?" I ask when I remember that's a word Mr. Elijah used to describe Mr. Niklaus.

"It's when someone drinks so much alcohol that they behave silly." He explained as simply as he could. I nodded my head with an 'ohh'.

"Can you tell me what I am now? Before they get here? I really wanna know and it's going to be _forever_ until we're alone again."

"I don't have time to explain it all now, little darling. There is too much to it."

"You don't have to explain it all, just a little bit. Just a name." I pleaded. I walk over and wrap my arms around him while I beg.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you a little bit. I won't go in to detail though. Not until this thing with Nik blows over." Uncle Kol agrees. A wide smile spreads across my face and he picks me up and puts me on his waist. My legs dangle, my arms go around his neck.

"You are a siren. When you turn 15 the siren in you will 'wake up', I guess you can call it, and you'll come into your power. It's called The Inheritance. Sirens are very powerful and just as rare. There is a lot more detail and information but not now."

A siren? Wow, neat. What can they do? What powers will I have? A lot more detail like what?

"All sirens have star marks?" I wonder in completely amazement. I am a siren… cool!

"We don't have time to go into all that. You wanted a little bit of information and you got it. All of the other details and such will wait. There is a lot to being a siren."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me!" I give him a big kiss on the cheek and tighten my grip around his neck.

His expression turns cocky again and he smirks wide at my attention. I think all about me being a siren and 'The inheritance' as Uncle Kol walks us all around the outside of the house. Lost in thought I am not sure how much time passed. Sometime later Uncle Kol and I were in the front yard again. A nice black car with tented windows was pulling up. The passenger side door opened and a blur ran out. I gasped as the figure ran this way and that. He was moving so fast I couldn't keep up. I craned my neck toward the house looking for him.

"Niklaus!" Mr. Elijah called sternly, standing three feet away. I didn't even realize he got out of the car. There was a loud laugh in reply. We all look to see him standing on the roof. "Get back down here now."

"Nope!" He called back with a giggly noise.

He was wearing black jeans, a long sleeve green shirt, and he was barefoot. A wide smile was on his bubble gum pink lips. I think he had dimples. I couldn't tell his eye color from here, but his hair was a dark blond. It was also short and almost curly. He looked older than Uncle Kol but younger than Mr. Elijah.

"Get down here Niklaus." Mr. Elijah said, but was ignored again.

Mr. Niklaus started bouncing around the roof. He got quicker and quicker until I could see nothing but a blur. I giggled as I watched him, entertained. Next he started singing prettily in a language I didn't know.

"So much for being 'rather obedient' Elijah." Uncle Kol said sounding amused. I didn't look at his face to see if he looked it too. I was watching Mr. Niklaus on the roof as he sang and jumped around in a blur. He was being very loud.

"I might have stretched the truth." Mr. Elijah agreed. His voice sound like he found it funny AND annoying. "It's interesting how he remembers languages but nothing about himself or his past."

Uncle Kol grinned naughtily. "I hope Nik remembers this when the curse is lifted."

"Play with me Elijah!" Mr. Niklaus calls, coming to a stop on the edge of the roof. He holds his arms out wide. I let out another giggle, smiling widely up at him. I wave and he waves back energetically, bouncing on his tippy-toes.

"Yes _Elijah,_ " Uncle Kol purrs, "go _play_ with him."

"I'm afraid it is time for me to go Niklaus, but you will have plenty of fun here with Kol and Melissa." He rejects.

The next thing I hear as I look up at Mr. Niklaus is the sound of a car pulling away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

"Bye Elijah!" Mr. Niklaus exclaimed, waving both hands. "Bye."

"I want down." I say wiggling.

Uncle Kol put me on my feet. Mr. Niklaus jumps off the roof and flips in the air a few times, before landing right in front of us. He smiling widely with his eyes on me. I can see his eye color now, it was blue. A pretty dark blue framed by short eyelashes.

"What's your name? I am Niklaus." He is swinging his arms around while he talks and he bats his short lashes at me. His voice is really pretty, just like Uncle Kol's.

"I'm Melissa." I reply.

"Melissa, Lissa. Do you want to be my friend Lissa?" He asked me and started bouncing on his tiptoes again. I've never been called Lissa before. I decided I liked my new nickname.

"Of course, Mr. Niklaus. I love making new friends." I smile so big it shows off all my teeth. Then I mimic him and start bouncing too. My long curly hair bounces with me.

"Mister?" He crinkled his nose in distaste "You don't have to add that at the beginning of my name. I don't like it, Lissa."

"Well, if you call me Lissa, I should give you a nickname too!" I gave single nod of my head with a serious look on my face. I notice Uncle Kol walk past us toward the house. "How about Nikki?"

"Isn't that a _girl_ name? I am a boy." He stops bouncing. So I did too.

"You're a man." I correct. "And it doesn't have to be a girl name. I like Nikki or Klausy, which one do you like?"

"Klausy is better."

"Come on in you two." Uncle Kol orders. We both turn to look at him and see that he is on the porch looking right back. "Me and Nik need blood and you, little darling, need to eat."

My stomach grumbles in response to his words and I nod my head, running to him obediently. I hop up the steps and then grab Uncle Kol's hand. I notice Klausy didn't follow me. He was still standing in the yard.

"Come on Klausy." I wave my hand in a gesture for him to come here. He shakes his head no.

"I don't want blood. I want to play." He disagrees. Then starts doing cartwheels in the yard.

I laugh. He is so silly! I guess that means the curse _did_ make him drunk. Klausy stops his cartwheels to spin around instead. Faster and faster until he was a blur again. I could hear his pretty laughter.

"As fun as it is watching you make a fool of yourself, and it is, you need blood. After you drink some you can play. I can't have you getting hungry and hurting my Melissa." Uncle Kol's tone started out mocking and ended slightly threatening.

Hurt me? Klausy wouldn't hurt me. He is my new friend.

Uncle Kol is ignored and Klausy decides to jump on the roof. Uncle Kol disappears in a blink and then comes back just as fast. He hands me a banana that I immediately start eating. He walks in the yard, looking up at Klausy on the roof with a bag of blood in his left hand.

"Niklaus, I am not Elijah. I don't have the patience for your bullshit. Come drink the blood right this second." He orders sternly. The way he said it would've made me obey immediately.

I walk into the yard too and look up. I see Klaus sit down on the edge of the roof, his bare feet dangling.

"I don't want it _._ I won't hurt Melissa. I'm not hungry." Klausy insists. Uncle Kol didn't like that response. I hear him let out an irritated breath.

"If you don't come down here, I will go up there. You won't like it if it comes to that." He warns. "I promise."

"I don't want it Kol." Klausy pouted with pinched eyebrows. He shakes his head no again.

"I will shove it down your throat." Uncle Kol hisses. It was scary. "One more chance Nik, get down here."

My fingers crossed hopefully. Please get down.

When Klausy didn't move Uncle Kol jumped up onto the roof. I watched wide eyed as Uncle Kol shoves Klausy off the roof. He lands on the ground with a _thump_. I run to Klausy quickly to see if he was okay. That had to have hurt.

"You're mean!" Klausy shouts sitting up. I wrap my arms around him to comfort him as his bottom lip wobbles. I glare at Uncle Kol. I can't believe he shoved him off of the roof!

"Damn right I am, now drink the fucking blood. If you hurt Melissa because of your stubbornness, I will be a hell of a lot meaner." Uncle Kol jumps off the roof and lands gracefully in front of us. He throws the blood on Klausy lap with a locked jaw.

Klausy snatches it up with a glare, but rips the bag open with his teeth anyway and sips at it slowly. Uncle Kol smirks and walks toward the house.

"I don't even like this kind." Klausy mutters quietly in between sips. Uncle Kol turns back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked harshly, putting a hand to his ear.

"Nothing." Klausy pouts, shaking his head. I run a hand through his soft brownish blond hair.

"That's what I thought." Uncle Kol continues his walk toward the porch.

I stare at him while Klausy sips at his blood. My finger run through his hair. I know Uncle Kol was worried Klausy would hurt me if he didn't drink but he didn't have to push him off the roof. The house is tall, that really hurt him.

"We can swim after you're done Klausy. Would you like that?" I ask sweetly. He looks at me with a puppy expression and nods his head. "I bet swimming will make you feel better. Swimming is fun."

I notice for the first time that there's a big black suitcase under the swing. Uncle Kol was swinging slowly on it while he played on his phone. When did that get there? Did Uncle Kol do it while Klausy and I were talking?

"I'll have to change into my bathing suit. You will too, I'm sure Mr. Elijah packed you one." I tell him as he finishes up. "We can play pretend if you want. That's always fun."

"Okay. How do you play that?" Klausy tosses the empty blood bag to the side.

"We can be anything we want to be. There are no rules. Let's change first, okay?"

After I got my suitcase out of Uncle Kol's car, I brought it inside. When I walk in there was a living room to the left and stairs to the top floor on the right. The ceiling was high with a pretty chandelier on it.

I saw a door under the stairs and opened it. It turned out to be a bathroom. It was one with only a sink and a toilet. No shower. That's where I changed into my blue and green stripped bathing suit. It was a two piece that looked like a one piece, with pretty bows on the sides.

Klausy was already changed after I walked outside. He was wearing black basketball shorts and no top. He was sitting on the stairs ignoring Uncle Kol. Klausy turned to look at me with a wide smile, standing up. We walk around the house side by side.

"I like your bathing suit, Lissa." He compliments.

"Thanks. Have you thought about our game?" I look up at him.

"Yes, have you?"

"How about I can be Mommy and you can be Daddy?" I suggested. "We have three kids that we left with my mommy so we could go on vacation together. It's kinda like playing house."

"I like that idea better than mine." He agreed. We reached the pond now so I sat on the edge of it. Klausy jumped right in though, making a big splash. When he popped up I clapped.

"Good job Daddy!" I say happily. "That was a big one! I'll jump in and you see how big my splash is!"

"I think calling me Husband would be better don't you? I'm not _your_ daddy. I'm our childrens daddy." He said, swimming around in a circle.

"Okay, that makes sense." I agree.

A second later I jump in as far as I can. I feel the water spinning all around me as I sink. Then I quickly swim to the surface. It took a little longer since I didn't hit the bottom. I gasp for breath when I come up.

"You did great. Your splash was big too." Klausy congratulates. I grin and splash him right in the face. He grinned back and gave me a bigger splash.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot. Thanks everyone for the reviews and love.**

" _Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack_ " Klausy and I sang in unison, smiles on our faces. My light purple eyes locked with his dark blue. We were sitting crisscross with our arms across our chest. Then in unison we both pat our thighs and clap our hands. " _All dressed in black, black, black. With silver buttons, buttons, buttons all down her back, back, back_."

We clap our right palms together and then our left palms. As we sing the next verse we clap both our palms together and then repeat the process.

" _She asked her mother, mother, mother for fifty cents, cents, cents. To see the elephants, elephants, elephants jump the fence, fence, fence. They jumped so high, high, high they reached the sky, sky, sky. And they didn't come back, back, back till the fourth of July, ly, ly_."

The sun is beginning to set. Directly above us and behind us the sky was blue but in front of us the edges were purple, pink and orange. I laugh looking at Klausy's dimpled smile. We were sitting beside the pond after 3 hours of swimming and playing pretend. That was our second time doing Miss Mary Mack. I had to teach him how play that too but I don't mind. Klausy is fun to play with.

"Whoa, look at that Lissa!" He exclaimed pointing behind me. I turned to see a pretty fox walking out of the woods and heading straight toward us, eyes locked on me. "Is that normal for a fox?"

I shook my head no. My long curly hair was wet so it didn't bounce as much as it normally would have. It didn't take the fox long to reach us. It stopped half a foot from me and dipped its head low in a bow before walking the rest of the way to me. Then it snuggled into me and rubbed its head in my side like a kitty cat.

"Aren't you just a cutie?" I giggle running a hand gently down its back and through its soft fur.

"I want to pet the fox too Lissa." Klausy's pretty voice was insistent. In the next instant he was sitting on his knees with his knees now touching mine. The quick movement startled the fox who jerked away and out of my arms. Before it could run away I soothed its fear.

"It's alright" I cooed softly, the fox relaxed in response and move slightly closer. "No need to be afraid little guy, he won't hurt you."

The fox seemed to believe me and he snugged up against me again. I looked up at Klausy and nodded my head at him.

"I won't hurt you" Klausy agreed nodding. He reached out one hand and started petting the fox with me. The fox stayed there and let us pet it for about 5 minutes before it headed back to the woods. It stopped half way and turned back to look at me. Then it dipped its head low again before continuing on its way back into the forest.

"Your hair looks like blood when it's wet." Klausy blurted randomly and I blinked at him in surprise. "It looks like red roses when it's dry though."

"Thank you." I giggled in reply to his odd statement. I am not sure the first thing was a complement or not but the second thing was sweet.

"I like the color of blood." Klausy continues. I guess that means the first thing was a complement too. A really odd one though.

"You're dimples are cute." I say in reply. He complemented me so I complement him back. "I wish I had dimples too."

"Thank you." Klausy ducked his head a little bit and smiled bashfully. I smile at him and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Come on, let's go inside now. I want dinner." I say to him holding my hand out. He takes it and we walk together back to the porch.

"What do you want for dinner, little darling?" Uncle Kol asked me when we reached the porch. Was he listening to us the whole time? The way his eyes flickered to Klausy mockingly amused said yes. "We have pizza here I can pop into the oven."

"Pizza?" I repeat happily. "Awesome. I love pizza. Its pepperoni right?"

"Indeed it its." Uncle Kol smirked at me, his eyes warm. "Get a shower while I get the pizza ready. There is a bathroom with one directly on the left when you walk up the stairs."

I let go of Klausy's hand with a quick smile at him and ran past Uncle Kol into the house. I got my suitcase out of the bathroom under the stairs (it didn't have a shower) and headed to the bathroom Uncle Kol told me about.

All clean and in my butterfly pajamas I headed back downstairs 20 minutes later. My pajamas bottoms were silky pants and I had on a silky short sleeved shirt. I saw Klausy sitting on the far left of the couch watching a show I have never seen before.

"What's this Klausy?" I asked walking over to him and I sat myself right in his lap.

"It's called The Middle. It's about this family and it's really funny, I think you will like it." He replied with his eyes locked on the screen. To the right was a doorway that lead to the kitchen. Uncle Kol walked through it and sat on the right side of the couch. There was a one cushion between us and him.

"Why don't you sit over here with me, little darling?" Kol asked me prettily with a wave of his hand gesturing to himself. I laid my head on Klausy's shoulder and looked at him.

"No thank you Uncle Kol. I wanna sit here with Klausy." I reply. Uncle Kol frowned at me and his eyes flickered to Klausy. I couldn't tell what the expression was that passed across his face but I know he didn't like my reply. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Sorry." I say quickly, just in case I did. Uncle Kol shrugged his shoulders, put his feet on the table in front of the couch, and looked at the TV.

"Don't be. I don't care either way." He said casually, but I didn't miss the look he shot at Klausy when I turned my head back to the TV. I chose to ignore it though because I was confused. What did Klausy do wrong? He didn't even say anything.

We finished this episode and started on another. Klausy was right, I do like this show. All the characters were funny. Klausy and I laughed as the scene played out. The mom Frankie and the kids were at a stoplight and they looked at the car next to them and it turned out to be the dad Mike. He was singing loudly and dancing. It was so funny because you would never think the dad would behave that way.

We heard a loud _beep_ and my tummy rumbled. YES! The pizza was ready! Uncle Kol got up and headed to the kitchen. I shot Klausy a happy smile that he returned. It didn't take long for Uncle Kol to walk in with a plate in one hand and a bottle of flavored water in the other. He handed me the plate with a smirk and sat the bottled drink beside me. Yummy, it was grape.

"Thanks Uncle Kol." I told him happily with a big smile. He winked a dark brown eye framed by pretty long lashes at me.

"I want pizza too." Klausy said as I started eating, my eyes were on the screen.

"Your legs work Nik, get your own bloody pizza." Uncle Kol scoffed. I saw him sit back in his previous position in the corner of my eye. He isn't still mad about me sitting with Klausy right? Nah, surely not. I slid off of Klausy's lap so he could get up and get his pizza. He stuck his tongue out at Uncle Kol as he passed him. I muffled a shocked gasp as Uncle Kol stuck his middle finger up at him in response. When Klausy was in the kitchen Uncle Kol turned to me and crossed his eyes, crinkled his noses, and tilted his head ridiculously to the side. I giggled loudly and tried to mimic him.

Hours later I woke up with a start, frightened. My heart was beating frantically in my chest. I quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran out of the door and into the room next to mine. I ran to the bed and climbed up into it and shook the figure laying there.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Kol slurred sleepily.

"I'm scared." I whimpered sitting on my knees. Uncle Kol blinked his eyes heavily in response and sat up.

"Nightmare, my little one?" Uncle Kol said softly. I flung myself in his arms and he hugged me tightly.

"The bird man." I say weakly, blinking back tears. "He came back and I saw him…. I saw him…"

"Saw him what?" Uncle purred to me softly. His tone, hug, and strong arms made me feel safe again.

"I saw him come and try to take me away. He was so scary and you were there and you tried to make him stop but then he hurt you so badly. It was _scary._ I screamed for you but you couldn't move. I woke up before the bird man could do anything else." I said with a shaky voice. Tears were falling now. Uncle Kol started rocking me and singing softly, prettily, and in the same language Klausy was earlier on the roof. During the song my heartbeat returned to normal and I got sleepy again.

"What was that?" I asked when Uncle Kol fell silent.

"An old lullaby from my human days." He replied to me. It was the last thing I heard before falling back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot. I am glad everyone is loving my story. Who doesn't love a healthy dose of Kol Mikaelson?**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn. Looking around I noticed that Uncle Kol wasn't here. I am not sure what time it is, the room doesn't have a digital clock. Those are the only kind I know how to read. I got out the bed and went to search for Uncle Kol. I didn't have to look far. Uncle Kol and Klausy were down the hall. I am not sure how I didn't hear Uncle Kol's loud laughter before now. He was leaning against the wall. Klausy didn't look nearly as amused. His pink face was glaring and his hands were balled at his side.

"Shut up Kol!" He shouted with a stomp of his foot. His hair was dripping wet and he was only in sweat pants that were too long.

"I envy your grace Nik, truly." He snickered back, his entire face lit up in amusement as he mocked Klausy. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue t-shirt.

"It wasn't funny Kol!" Klausy wined back, his face grew even pinker.

"The hell it wasn't." Uncle Kol disagreed with a wicked smirk. "Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh."

"What happened?" I asked looking between the two of them. Klausy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at me with a look that meant 'nothing.'

"Well, I heard a loud noise coming from the room Nik was in so I went to see what all the ruckus was and.."

"Kol!" Klausy interrupted with another stomp of his sweatpants covered foot. His voice went up a pitch. "Shut up!"

"Come now Nik." Uncle Kol waved a single finger at him and Klausy pouted. "Interrupting is rude."

"Then what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"When I walked in Nik fell _through_ the bathroom door and landed on the floor all tangled up in a half shredded shower curtain, completely starkers. It was a complete mess." Uncle Kol snickered to me. "He managed to trip in the shower and take the curtain with him. When he got to his feet he tripped again and fell through the door."

I giggled loudly and Klausy glared at both of us with his blushing face.

"I saw him stumble to his feet and take off the shower curtain before stumbling into those trousers. You didn't hear any of that?" Uncle Kol asked with a tilt of his head.

"I am a deep sleeper." I say as I shake my head no. I wish I could have seen it though. That's so funny!

"Well you missed a good show, it was quite the laugh. It sure did get my day started on a good note." Uncle Kol said with a grin.

"It wasn't funny you guys." Klausy insisted embarrassed. Then he blurred past us and went god knows where.

"Don't go far." Uncle Kol called. All the response he got was the slam of the front door. I wish I felt bad for laughing but it was too funny. Uncle Kol walked up to me and lifted me up, putting me on his hip.

"One day my teacher was reading little red riding hood. When it got to the part where the wolf gobbled up grandma, the girl beside me was so scared she fell out of her chair sideways." I told Uncle Kol with a giggle as we walked down the stairs. "It was funny."

"I bet it was." Uncle Kol agreed as we walked toward the kitchen. "Were you scared?"

"No way!" I exclaimed with shake of my head. Uncle Kol smirked at me in response.

"What do you want to eat, little darling?" He asked me as he sat me on the counter top.

"Cereal and toast." I reply instantly, kicking my feet lightly. What we will do today? Will Uncle Kol play with us this time? I hope so.

"Coming right up." He winked at me. Then he was buzzing around the kitchen.

"Where is Klausy at? Can you hear him?" I asked after a minute. Uncle Kol sat a bowl of lucky charms beside me before answering me.

"Where do you think?" Was his reply as he popped the bread into the toaster. "He's on the roof again."

"I wonder why he likes being on the roof so much." I comment around a mouthful of cereal.

Uncle Kol simply shrugged at me as he leaned against the counter I was sitting on. After I finished my cereal and my toast I hopped off the counter and headed outside to Klausy. Uncle Kol didn't follow me.

"Come down Klausy!" I call up to him. I saw him lying flat on the roof. He sat up and looked at me when he heard my voice.

"I don't want to." Klausy pouted as he shook his head no.

"I won't laugh about it anymore. I just wanna play." I insist. Klausy sighed heavily and muttered a 'fine' before jumping off the roof and landing in front of me.

"What do you wanna play?" He asked me, shuffling his feet and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I bet I can spin around longer than you without falling." I reply with a grin. Klausy smirked at me, his face lighting up.

"Bet you can't." He replied cockily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot. I am glad everyone is loving my story. I love writing it :)**

* * *

 **I started a different Kol story called** **Handsome Devil** **. I would really appreciate it if y'all gave that one a peak and let me know what you think. I am not abandoning this story though! I will definitely still update this one as well as that one.**

* * *

I collapsed on the ground, the whole world was spinning. I heard Klausy let out a victory laugh. Awe man, I thought for sure I would win. I see Klausy bounce around me and he was clapping his hands as he did so.

"I won!" He exclaimed delightedly as he clapped and bounced around me. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Only cause I let you." I tell him with a wide smile. Klausy stopped bouncing and clapping. He crouched above me, balancing on his tippy toes.

"Nu uh." He disagreed with a shake of his head. His dimples flashed as he smiled.

"Yes huh." I insist playfully.

"Nope." He disagrees again, popping the 'p'. "You just suck."

I opened my mouth in an 'o' and let out a gasp. My face playfully insulted. I flew a hand to my chest to complete the look. Klausy's only response was to smirk at me. I got to my feet and Klausy shuffled back a few steps.

"I'll get you for that." I tell him sternly as I could.

"I'd like to see you try." He giggled and in the next blink he was on the roof.

"That's not fair Niklausy." I call up to him, he shrugged at me and stuck out his tongue. Uncle Kol took us both by surprise when he tackled Klausy off the roof. He had Klausy pinned down and shot me wink. I laughed happily and clapped my hands. Klausy wiggled around madly but Uncle Kol's hold was firm.

"Well what are you waiting for, little darling." Uncle Kol told me with a wink. "Get him back."

I nodded my head and rushed over. Klausy was wiggling around still but he couldn't get free.

"Hey!" Klausy protested. "Let me up!"

"A little tip." Uncle Kol told me, ignoring Klausy. "Nik is quite ticklish in his neck."

"No I am not!" Klausy denied. I smiled widely and knelt by Klausy's head.

"How would you know?" I asked him. He pouted at me in reply. I put my hand in his neck and tried to tickle him but it didn't work. I look up at Uncle Kol disappointed. Uncle Kol told me how to do it correctly and I tried again. This time Klausy let out a loud giggle and tilted his head so my hand was trapped and I couldn't move it.

"I don't think so." Uncle Kol snickered. Then he shifted his hold so he could pin Klausy down and hold his head still at the same time. I started tickling him again. I was delighted at his giggly laughter and his flailing. I started laughing too.

"Stop. Stop." Klausy shouted breathlessly as he laughed. I looked up at Uncle Kol and he shook his head no. At that moment though, Klausy finally managed to get the strength and bucked Uncle Kol off of him. It startled me and I jerked backwards. Klausy sat up and wrapped a hand around his middle and took deep breaths, a large smile on his face.

"That was fun!" I giggle at him. He chuckles at me and nods his head. His eyes flicker to Uncle Kol, who was in front of us again. Uncle Kol winked at Klausy and got a wider smile in return.

"I told you I would get you back." I say to Klausy as I wrap my arms around Uncle Kol's neck.

"You only could because you had help." Klausy said to me in a sassy tone. Uncle Kol's eyes flicker between the two of us.

"So." I shrug and Klausy rolls his dark blue eyes at me.

"Knock knock." Uncle Kol said unexpectedly. Klausy and I both look at him curiously.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Boo." He replies. I haven't heard this one before.

"Boo who?" I asked him, looking foward to his answer.

"There's no need to cry." He says with a playful pout. "It's just a joke."

"I like that one Uncle Kol!" I tell him happily with a laugh. When I get home I am sooo telling Mommy that one.

"I thought you might." Uncle Kol says and he kisses my cheek.

"I liked it too." Klausy chuckles at me. I grin at him.

"Well I am glad." Uncle Kol says and he reaches one hand and ruffles Klausy's hair affectionately. Klausy blinked and smiled at him surprised and bashful.

Three hour later all three of us were swimming in the pool. We started playing Marco Polo. Klausy was swimming around with his eyes closed. I was on Uncle Kol's back and had a strong grip on Uncle Kol's neck, my legs around his waist, as he swam in the opposite direction. He didn't call Marco often though because of his super hearing. He could hear where we were without waiting for us to call Polo. He did call Marco twice just for the heck of it though.

Klausy shot at us super quick in the water and almost got us, but Uncle Kol was quick too. We were at opposite sides again. I giggled into Uncle Kol's hair and Klausy swam at us again. Uncle Kol squeezed my leg and I help my breath. Just before Klausy got to us we ducked and swam under him. We were across the pond in a blink. I loved the speed! It was so fun! I am glad Uncle Kol came out and started playing with us. We popped out of the water and watched as Klausy tilted his head for a second before shooting after us again. Uncle Kol swam quickly to left and tried to get past him but Klausy turned unexpectedly in the water and grabbed Uncle Kol's leg bringing him to a stop.

"I got you!" Klausy shouted happily as he opened his eyes. I laughed and reached one closed hand to him to give him a fist bump. Klausy bumped his fist gently with mine.

"That was entertaining." Uncle Kol told us and then we were out of the water. "It's time for lunch now I think."

"That sounds great." I say with a nod of my wet head and Uncle Kol wraps a towel around me. Klausy didn't get out of the water with us.

"That means you too Nik." Uncle Kol said sternly. Klausy pouted but obeyed. I guess he didn't want a repeat of the last time he didn't listen when Uncle Kol told him to feed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **I am glad everyone is loving my story. I love writing it :) I really love reading the reviews!**

* * *

"Drink Nik." Uncle Kol commanded as he knelt down, balancing on his toes. Klausy was sitting right under the TV. I was sitting beside him. Mommy never let me sit this close to the TV at home.

"I am not hungry." He said back. My eyes went from the TV to Klausy and Kol at his response. Uh oh, Uncle Kol isn't gonna like that.

"Niklaus." Uncle Kol said in annoyance, his eyes narrowing. He put the blood bag right in Klausy's lap. "I am not going through this again. I don't care if you _think_ you're not hungry. Drink the fucking blood."

"Gooosh." Klausy sighed dramatically and he picked the bag up with a roll of his eyes. Kol thumped him on this side of his head at his sass. Then he walked back into the kitchen. "Ouch! That hurt you meany!"

"I've been called worse." I heard him respond and I giggled.

"Why don't you want to drink it? Is it nasty?" I asked Klausy as he sipped on the blood. Klausy looked away from the TV and to me. He shook his head no. "Why don't you want to drink it then? If it isn't nasty?"

"Just don't" He replied in-between sips with a shrug before turning back to the show.

"He doesn't want to drink it because he is a prick." Uncle Kol said as he handed me my corndogs with ketchup on the plate. Klausy ignored the comment, his eyes glued to the TV.

"What's a prick?" I asked Uncle Kol.

"It's a curse word." Was his answer and he walked over to the couch and spread out on it. "Come sit with me."

I hesitated before obeying. I wanted to sit up here with Klausy but I don't mind sitting with Uncle Kol. Last time I chose to sit with Klausy instead it hurt Uncle Kol's feelings. I snuggled up next to him and ate my corndogs. They were really good. I would offer Uncle Kol one, but I was really hungry.

After we watched a few hours of TV I got Klausy to play checkers with me. Uncle Kol played the winner. Which, sadly, turned out to be Klausy. I am glad Uncle Kol beat Klausy because it was annoying when Klausy was rubbing it in my face that he won.

Then we went outside. Klausy asked me why I never took off my bracelet. It caused me look down where my star mark was hidden. I told him Uncle Kol gave it to me. That I like it too much to take it off. It _was_ true but I couldn't tell him the full truth, I promised.

After that we spent some time playing pretend again. This time Klausy was a dragon and I was the hero that had to slay him. We did that until the sun set and Uncle Kol told us to come inside. Uncle Kol told me to get a shower and brush my teeth. He told my breath smelt like 'arse'. I was confused about that saying. How is that possible?

When I was all clean, I kissed Klausy goodnight and asked Uncle Kol to sit with me until I fell asleep.

"Lissa." Klausy hissed and shook my shoulders. I blinked my eyes heavily and looked at him. He had on a pair of black pajama pants and a tight white shirt.

"Is it morning already?" I asked groggily. Klausy shook his head no and smiled widely.

"I found a secret room." He whispered happily. "Come explore with me. I haven't been inside it yet."

"Really?" I whispered back, sitting up. He nodded his head and gestured for me to come on. I got out of bed and slipped on my grey bunny slippers shoes. They matched pajamas. My pajamas pants matched my shirt. They were grey with polka dots of every color.

"I'll show you." Klausy said grabbing my hand. We walked down the stairs and instead of turning into the living room, we went the other way into the dining room. Together we walked past the dining room and he opened the closet door.

"That's not a secret." I whispered to him as we walked into the slightly large closet.

"Follow me." He said back, letting go of my hand. He pushed through coats hanging in the closet and with a sigh I followed. When we came to a wall I sighed in annoyance again.

"Klausy." I whine. He ignores me and bends down. He puts hand in the corner and pushes up the carpet. To my surprise there was a button. When he pressed it the wall slid open.

"Holy crap." I breathe and he shot me a smug look.

I rush down the stairs that just appeared and Klausy followed me. It was a spiral staircase and seemed to go down forever. The wall slid closed behind us. When we finally reached a room Klausy reached over and searched for a light switch. When the lights came on my eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow. It's so pretty." I say looking around. The room was super big.

The walls were white with paintings hanging on them. The ceiling had fancy design on it. Half way into the room there was a fancy archway. Before the archway the room was set up like a living room but it didn't have a TV. A big couch was shaped really curvy. It had a pretty table in front of it. We walked further into the room toward the archway. On the other side of the archway it was like a library kinda.

There were lots of tall bookshelves. Some had books but some of them had weirdly shaped objects. There was a table in the middle that had loads of stuff on it. Unlike the other side, which was neat and tidy, this side of the room was a mess.

"Wow Klausy, how did you find this place?" I asked him. I looked to see him over by one of the bookshelves touching everything. He turned to me with a smirk and shrugged a shoulder.

I walked over to him to see what caught his attention. In his hand there was a ball shaped clear crystal. It was surrounded by gold in the shape of spikey vines. It was pretty but weird looking. I reached for it and he handed it to me. Wow was it heavy. When I held it the crystal in the middle started to glow and shimmer.

"Woah!" Klausy exclaimed, bouncing on his tiptoes. "It didn't do that when I held it! That's so cool!"

"Yea." I agreed.

Suddenly a wild wind whipped into the room. The crystal got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Frightened I dropped it and I felt Klausy hug me tightly to him. I got really dizzy. It felt like I was falling. I wrapped my arms around Klausy just as tightly as he was holding onto me. My face was pressed into his stomach. What was happening?!


	20. Chapter 20

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot. I am glad everyone is loving my story. Thank you for the support :) Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love reading them.**

I woke up to the sun on my face feeling extremely dizzy. Then when I remembered what happened I shot up and looked around. My ruby curls flying around with the movement. That thing put me in the middle of the woods. How am I going to get back to Uncle Kol now?! I have no idea where I am! Hopefully I am close to the house. I looked beside me and was relieved to see Klausy there. When I moved to wake him up something caught my eye. It was a piece to that weird thing that got us here! The small golden piece was the only part of it left. I picked it up and noticed it had writing on it. I couldn't read it very well because the words were too big but Klausy could read it.

"Wake up!" I shouted pushing him. When he didn't budge I shoved him again and again until he did.

"Lissa?" He mumbled confused for a second. Then his eyes shot open and he was on his knees in a blink. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Read this." I tell him giving him the golden strip. His eyes flickered around at the woods around us before looking at it.

"Alternant Universe." He read.

"What does that mean?" I asked but he wasn't listening. He started to panic instead and it made me feel very afraid. Whatever it is, it must be bad.

"We can't be in an Alternant Universe!" He shouted with frightened eyes. His hands started to shake. "I don't even barely remember my own universe! What are we going to do?! I don't want to be here Lissa! I wanna be back at that house with Kol! How are we going to get home? What if we can't? What is in this universe? Where do we go?"

My lips wobbled at his words and tears started to fill my eyes. Klausy's eyes started to fill with tears too and he buried his face in his hands.

"I'm scared." I whimper in a teary voice. Then I flung my arms around Klausy.

"Me too." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. "I want Kol Lissa. I won't even fuss about drinking the blood anymore. Maybe that's why we are here. Am I being punished?"

"I want Uncle Kol and my Mommy and my Nana." I cry into his shoulder. I wanna go home!

"I don't even know who my Mommy and Nana are!" He cried to me. "I don't know anything! I am a useless nothing."

We stayed there hugging each other for a long time. Tons and Tons of worried and afraid thoughts swirled in my head. Then I felt Klausy picking me up. My watery face looked at his.

"We gotta keep moving." He told me, the look on his face told me he was trying to be brave. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Staying here isn't going to do any good."

Then we were blurring through the forest at a crazy pace. I buried my face back into his neck. I am glad Klausy is here with me. He is strong and fast and good company. At least I am not alone. At least I have my friend with me. I thought I would never sleep I was so full of emotion and thoughts, but after a while I did. When I woke up the sun was setting and we were beside a big pond. Much bigger than the one at the house.

"Where are we?" I asked, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said. "But we will stop here for the night."

"Okay." I tell him. I noticed the huge pile of berries that were beside us and by belly rumbled.

"I picked those for you." Klausy told me and I kissed his cheek before digging in. They looked like tiny little strawberries but they tasted sour. I didn't care though. I ate mouthful after mouthful. Next I got off Klausy's lap when I was finished eating and crawled over to the pond to drink some water. Then I crawled back to Klausy and into his lap.

"Thank you." I tell him as I snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome Lissa." He told me softly and rested his head on mine.

"You know what?" I asked him. When he shook his head 'no' I continued. "I could sing us a song. That might make us feel better."

"Okay." Klausy agreed in whisper.

"I'll sing a lullaby that my Nana sings to me sometime." I told him then I started to sing.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home __I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Comin' for to carry me home  
A band of angels comin' after me  
Comin' for to carry me home_ _Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home_. _If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too  
Comin' for to carry me home __Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home_ _I'm sometimes up and sometimes down  
Comin' for to carry me home  
But still I know I'm heavenly f_ _reedom_ _bound  
Comin' for to carry me home_ "

"That was beautiful." Klausy said to me when I stopped. "You are such an amazing singer."

"Thank you. I love to sing." I tell him back. Am I a good singer because I am a siren? Maybe.

"That did help a little." Klausy told me. Then he laid down on the ground with me still curled on his chest.

"You're my best friend Klausy. I am glad I have you with me." I tell him and I kiss his neck. He pats me on the back softly.

"I am glad I have you here with me too. You're the best friend a hybrid could have." He replied sleepily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **I am glad everyone is loving my story. Thank you for the support :) Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love reading them.**

* * *

"What does Aldernant Uniherse mean?" I wonder as Klausy ran his hands in my curls to detangle them.

"Alternate Universe." Klausy chuckled, it felt like he was braiding my hair now. "It means that we are in a different world. Sort of like ours but with changes."

"What changes?" I found it just as scary as I did cool. Klausy tugged a little too hard and I flinched.

"Sorry, best friend." He apologized. I giggled. It seems to just tickle Klausy pink that he can call me that now. "And I don't know what changes. How would I know that?"

"How would I know that?" I mocked him, making my voice funny. My temper popped up. He tugged hard on my hair and my temper got worse. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not!" He snapped at me. "I should have though because you were being mean!"

"You were mean first!" I went to turn to him and he forced my face to go back straight. "Hey!"

"No looking. I'm not done." Klausy whined. I put my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. A deep pout was on my face and my eyebrows were furrowed.

"Now I am done." Klausy said and then he marched over to the big pond. He sat crisscross applesauce facing it.

I reached behind me and put the thick, long braid over my shoulder so I could see it. Wow! It was so pretty! He even put purple and white flowers all in it! I put the braid back behind me and it fell down my back. Biting my lip, I go over to Klausy. When I sit next to him, my hands rest on my pajamas. I tug at them before looking at Klausy. He turned his face away. So I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna fight." I whisper, my anger gone now. "We are all we have in this Aldernant Uniherse."

"Alternant Universe." He muttered before turning to face me.

"That's what I said." I told him. My light purple eyes searched his face. Are we good now? Is he still mad? I squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't want to fight either." He smiled at me a little. A wide grin stretched across my face. He isn't mad anymore!

I dropped my hands back to my knees. "I love my hair. It makes me look like a fairy princess."

He shrugged a shoulder and smiled bashfully. "I don't know how I remember how to do that."

"Maybe you did it to Ms. Rebekah." I suggest.

"Maybe." He says lifting me up into his arms. "Let's get going."

"Not too fast." I quickly blurt out. "I don't want to mess up my pretty braid."

Klausy started going fast, but not vampire fast. It was like a fast jog. I looked around this time. So many trees and bushes and flowers. Tall trees, small trees, and weird looking trees. The flowers I saw were mostly white or yellow. How did he find these purple ones? Suddenly my face lit up.

"Look! A bunny!" I called loudly and pointed at it. Klausy stopped and turned to where I was pointing. The bunny was staring at me and hopping in place. I waved happily at it and Klausy did too. After a second of looking at the pretty bunny Klausy started his fast jog again.

"It was fat." Klausy giggled to me.

''It was not. It was beautiful." I tell him with a frown.

"Yes it was but it was also fat."

Before I could say something to him Klausy froze and took a few quick steps back. He looked like he didn't know whether to run or not. His face changed and my jaw dropped. His eyes looked like Uncle Kol's but instead of his eyes turning red and black. It turned a bright gold and black.

It was awesome looking.

I turned to see who was coming and couldn't believe my eyes. A man appeared in a blink and he looked JUST like Uncle Kol. The only difference was his eyes were blue instead of brown. He was wearing tight red pants, a white short-sleeved shirt, a long red and black scarf, and knee high black boots.

"Hello there. It's alright, I mean no harm." He said raising his hands up. The man looked at Klausy with a weird, wide eyed expression. I twist to see Klausy make his face go back normal. He looked at me with a question in his eyes. I think he was asking if we should trust him and talk, or run. I shrugged a shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kael." The Uncle Kol look-a-like says with a smile. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Klausy. Klausy squinted at him and didn't say anything. "I really won't hurt you. Come on, what's your name?"

"Niklaus." He muttered, his eyes staying squinty. Mr. Kael looked completely surprised.

"I'm Melissa." I tell him with a small smile. He smiles back.

"Hello Melissa. You're such an adorable little tot." His tone was very friendly. I could see my hybrid warming up to it out of the corner of my eye.

"She's my best friend." Klausy said proudly. Mr. Kael smirked widely and put his hands on his hips. Fingers went through his belt loops.

"How would you and your best friend like to come home with me?" He asked Klausy.

"Why do you want us to do that?" Klausy returned cautiously.

Mr. Kael continued to smile warmly. "If you don't have anything else to do, I'd love to get to know you both. A warm meal and maybe some blood. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Well, the food part." I put a hand on my hungry tummy. Klausy glances at me before looking back at Mr. Kael. He thought for a long minute.

"Alright, I guess." He finally agreed with a shy smile.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Kael happily gave a single clap of his hands. Which I just now noticed had nails painted black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot. Please leave a thought or two. Reviews encourage me.**

"I hope you don't mind" Mr. Kael told us as we went down a long dirt driveway. Rows and rows of trees were on either side of us, "My eldest brother Erik is staying with me along with my twin. Also my second eldest brother Elijah is supposed to be coming in tomorrow. You needn't worry though, your safe here."

I don't think Uncle Kol has a twin and a brother Erik. Those must be the 'changes' that Klausy talked about. I wish Klausy remembered more so we can know for sure. As scary as being in a whole different world is. As much as I don't wanna be in this Aldernant Uniherse, it is kinda cool. I wonder if the other me in this world has a sibling or something. Wouldn't that be cool? I have to think happy thoughts and think that I WILL get home. Us being here isn't forever. I will try to enjoy my time here and when we get home I will tell Uncle Kol all about it. Thinking like that helps me feel better. It makes my heart less heavy. I probably won't be able to tell Mommy about all the magic. Can we tell Mr. Kael about us being from another Uniherse? Maybe we can tell the Uncle Kol of this world? Maybe the Uncle Kol from here can help us get back to our Uniherse. Our world. At that thought, hope popped into my heart.

"Do you have a sister?" I asked when Klausy didn't say anything. Was Ms. Rebekah born here?

"No I do not." He replied smoothly. Huh, I guess she wasn't. "Do you?"

"Nope. I am an only child. I like being an only child though. I have my Mommy and my Nana and my new Uncle all to myself, well mostly." I tell Mr. Kael. He looked at me with a small crooked smile as I spoke. "I have kids at school to play with all week."

"My best friend is sleeping with me." Klausy said out of nowhere. I would like to sleep with him. He makes me feel safer here. We looked at him and he was looking at Mr. Kael with a firm glare. I tried not to giggle. Klausy looked like he was a second away from stomping his foot. We were still walking down the driveway. Man, how long was it? Are we ever gonna reach the house?

"Of course Niklaus." Mr. Kael smiled at him. "Both of you are our guest. Whatever makes you both the most comfortable, is what we will do."

During the run here Mr. Kael kept glancing at Klausy. I finally figured out what the weird look in his eyes looked like. It looked like he missed him. The look Mommy gives me or Nana when she hasn't seen us for a while. Did something happen to the Klausy of this place? Is he away on vacation for a long time? Like my Nana has been?

"Okay." Klausy agreed with a smile shy smile. I like Mr. Kael. It was weird seeing someone who looked JUST LIKE my Uncle Kol though. I am glad his eyes were blue and not brown. How would I have told them apart when I saw the Uncle Kol from here if his eyes were brown too? That would have gotten annoying.

Finally a house came into view. My mouth fell open. It was sooo big! It had one, two, three, FOUR floors! Wow! Me and Klausy are so gonna get lost in there. It was white and brown with many windows. The big, brown porch seemed to wrap around the whole super big house.

"WOA!" I said loudly in awe. "That's the biggest house I have ever seen!"

"I am glad you like it, little tot." Mr. Kael replied prettily.

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked him.

"Well I have 4 that are still alive." He told me. "Erik, the eldest. Then Elijah, next is Kol who is my twin, then there is Virgil. He is the youngest of us."

"Is Virgil the youngest of all of you? Even the siblings that are dead?" Klausy asked as we walked up the porch.

"No." Mr. Kael responded as he opened the door for us. The inside is so pretty! There is a fancy chandelier over our heads. The ceiling is so tall. There were two staircases that curved and then met at the top. Where the second floor was. I only saw stair cases like that on TV! On the left there was a living room. On the right was a fancy dining room. We walked in-between the staircases and toward the kitchen. The kitchen had a fancy archway that we walked under.

"How many siblings are dead?" Klausy asked as we paused in the big kitchen.

"Two." Mr. Kael answered shortly. That must mean the Klausy of this world was dead. Awwe. That's so sad. No wonder Mr. Kael missed him so much.

"Who was the youngest brother?" Klausy asked. Unlike the kitchen at the house we were staying at with Uncle Kol, this one didn't have a table in it. It was really fancy looking just like everything else I had seen so far. Man, they much be so rich.

"His name was Henrik. He was 11." Mr. Kael told us with a flat tone. He didn't seem to like to talk about him. Then his tone lightened up again and he pointed to a door behind us, beside a hallway. "You saw the dining room on the right when you walked in? Would you mind waiting there while I get your food and blood?"

Klausy walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there was the fancy dining room. I looked past it and down the hallway. Wow, I can't wait to explore this whole place with Klausy.

"Where are Erik and Kol? Nobody else is home." Klausy asked and Mr. Kael paused his blurring movement to look at us. Klausy can hear all the way up to the fourth floor? That's so awesome!

"No idea. Probably out having fun." Mr. Kael winked a pretty blue eye at us and then he was a blur around the kitchen again. Klausy walked us into the dining room after that and the door swung closed behind us.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to update this story as often as I use to.**

* * *

A big, tall dark cabinet was directly to the left. The top was curved and it had many drawers on the bottom half of it. In the top half it had a glass door. In it I could see many knickknacks that looked fragile. Klausy walked us around the large room. In the middle was a really nice, long wooden table. The wooden chairs around it were carved and very pretty.

"What do you wanna do Klausy?" I asked looking away from the table and to his face. His dark blue eyes went from looking at the wine table rack in the corner, to looking at me.

"I want to go home" He replied immediately, "but since I can't do that let's play."

"What do you want to play?"

Klausy jumps on the table and sits me on my feet. I looked up at him puzzled. He smiled at me as he sat down and crisscrossed his legs. I mimicked him and looked at him expectantly.

"Let's play Miss Mary Mack." He said finally and tapped his hands on his knees.

"I have a different version that is just as fun." I chimed with a happy smile. At Klausy's confused looked I continued. "It's called A sailor went to sea, sea, sea."

Then I taught him how to do it like my Mommy taught me:

1\. On A – we clap our own hands.  
2\. On Sai – we clap our right hands together.  
3\. On Lor – we clap our own hands. 4. On Went – we clap our left hands together.  
5\. On To – we clap our own hands together. 6. On Sea, Sea Sea – we clap each other's hands together 3 times. Then we repeat.

"A sailor went to sea, sea, sea. To see what he could see, see, all that he could see, see, see. Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea." Klausy and I sang together as we did our claps. "A sailor went to sea, sea, sea. To see what he could see, see, see. But all that he could see, see, see. Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea."

"I like Miss Mary Mack better but that was okay too." Klausy told me with a little pout and a shrug of a shoulder when we got done.

"Fine." I snorted at him and roll my light purple eyes. Klausy can be so silly. "We can do Miss Mary Mack now."

"Eat first." Mr. Kael told us coming through the door. He had a plate of pizza rolls in one hand and a blood bag in the other.

"I love pizza rolls!" I announce happily. Mr. Kael winked and handed me the plate. I was pleasantly surprised that the pizza rolls weren't too hot. When Nana and Mommy make them I always have to wait and blow them off.

"Did you warm the blood up?" Klausy said with a straight face that was almost a frown, but not quite.

"I did indeed." Mr. Kael assured.

"Good." Klausy said snootily. "Someone I know made me drink it all cold."

I grinned around a pizza roll and tried not to laugh. That had to have been Uncle Kol.

"Well, _I_ won't make you drink it cold." Mr. Kael said as he leaned against the table we were sitting on.

"You can't make me do anything." Klausy said sternly. "I am stronger than you."

"Klausy" I chaste as I kick his knee, "Don't be so rude. Mr. Kael has been nothing but nice to us."

Klausy huffed at me and ripped the blood bag open with his teeth. I've never seen Klausy drink a blood bag so fast. He was done in seconds. I can't talk though, I'm really scarfing down these pizza rolls. I let out a startled noise as Klausy quickly grabbed me and yanked me into his lap.

"Hey! I was eating!"

Klausy ignored me as he stood up straight on the table. He gave Mr. Kael a distrustful look and got a gesture of surrender in return.

"What's going on?" I whisper in Klausy's ear. 'Someone is coming,' Klausy mouthed to me. I was nervous and excited. I hoped it was the Uncle Kol of this world. Who would be called _Mr._ Kol I guess.

"Fear not." Mr. Kael said trying to sooth us. It didn't work. Klausy shoot him a nasty look and I simply ignored him.

After a few tense moments of silence, a man walked through the front door. A man who _wasn't_ Mr. Kol. He was really tall and really skinny. He had shaggy light blonde hair that fell to his ears and dark brown eyes. His face was pretty and it looked like he could be as young as 25 or as old as 40. This had to be Mr. Erik.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked with a sharp voice and hard brown eyes. Mr. Erik was looking right at Klausy. "What sort of trick is this?"

"Erik" Mr. Kael hissed in warning as he blurred over and grabbed his arm, "be nice to our guests."

"Explain. Now." Mr. Erik said through clenched teeth and he grabbed Mr. Kael's wrist. My eyes widened in horror as I heard a loud _snap_. He broke his wrist! Holy Moly. I looked up at Klausy and he looked back with a frown. 'It's not safe here' He mouthed subtly at me, 'We're leaving.' I hesitated to agree. What about Mr. Kol? We need someone to help us get back to our world.

"I found them roaming around the woods a few miles from here. Niklaus here" Mr. Erik shot Klausy a hard look at this part and got a nasty glare in return, "was with his little friend and I invited them here. They don't seem to have anywhere else to go and are quite harmless. They can stay here for as long as they want without fear of you running them off."

Mr. Kael voice was causal until the last sentence and then his voice was filled with warning. Mr. Erik licked his teeth and laced his fingers together in front of himself tightly. He thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"My apologies for my less than hospitable behavior." He said smoothly and Klausy squinted at him with a pouty frown. I don't think he was going to accept the apology. "Your appearance startled me. Rest assured I will be on my best behavior now."

"I bet that's not saying much." Klausy sassed. I thought Mr. Erik would get mad at Klausy's words but he seemed to find them a little funny. The hard look in his eyes didn't seem so harsh anymore and a small smirk curved on his lips.

"So, _Niklaus_ is it?" Mr. Erik asked as he took a step toward Klausy and me. He was watching us like a hawk. "Where are you two from?"

Klausy's only reply was to tilt his head up with a stubborn expression and lock his jaw.

"Far away from here." I say when Klausy remained silent. Mr. Erik quirked an eyebrow at me and took another step toward us. "I'm Melissa."

"Hello Melissa." He smirked at me. "How long have you and Niklaus known each other?"

"A few days." I shrug ignoring the look that Klausy sent me telling me to stop talking. "We're best friends."

"Lovely." He purred.

"Mr. Kael said he had a twin. When will he get here?" I couldn't help but ask. Sadly all Mr. Erik did was shrug a shoulder.

"Everyone can relax now." Mr. Kael told us. "Finish your food little tot."

* * *

 **What does everyone think of the Mikaelson siblings of this world so far? More will appear in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

Klausy and I spent a few hours watching TV, telling jokes, and playing little made up games. I haven't seen Mr. Erik since he showed up, he went upstairs somewhere. I am not sure what floor he's on, I didn't ask. Mr. Kael has been in here with us for the most part. None of the other siblings of this world have shown up yet. I am really itching for Mr. Kol to get here. Where is he?

"There isn't anything good on TV anymore." Klausy pouted beside me. "What game can we play now?"

I looked around at the big living room. There were paintings on the walls, a nice looking vase on a glass table against a wall, the wall to the left of us had a huge widow with curtains that were pulled closed (hiding the porch and front yard from view), the wall to the right had an archway leading to a hallway, behind us you could see the front door and room we were eating in earlier. Also there was a couch, two recliners, a long table in front of the couch, and an ottoman. A grin spread across my face as I thought of the perfect game.

"Let's pull the chairs and stuff further apart." I ordered Klausy and I shooed Mr. Kael off of one of the leather recliners. He obeyed with a smirk. When he stood up he spread his arms out wide and did a little bow. Not only did he look like Uncle Kol he even acted very similar.

"Why?" Klausy asked as he quickly zoomed around and pushed the recliners, the table, and the ottoman a little further apart. I giggled and climbed onto the table.

"Were playing pretend." I tell him. Klausy's blue eyes light up and he hops onto a recliner with a dimpled smile. "The floor is lava, you have to get around without touching it."

Mr. Kael snickers as we start bouncing from one pieces of furniture to the next. While it was fun it was also not fair, because for Klausy it was a lot easier than it was for me. Not that it was really hard for me (he didn't push them too far apart) but Klausy can jump up to the roof! Luckily we are not playing to win because he would be cheating.

"Watch me Lissa." Klausy ordered when I landed on the couch. I pushed my ruby curls out of my face and looked at him. I let out a happy laugh and clapped when he jumped so high he reached the tall ceiling and grabbed the chandelier. Klausy swung a little and kicked his feet before letting go and landing on the table.

"I wanna do that too!" I demanded standing up. "Put me on the chandelier Klausy!"

"You sure?" He grinned, bouncing on his tippy toes. "It's high up. I don't want you to get scared."

"I'm not scared of being high up." I scoffed with a roll of my purple eyes. "I love it!"

"Alright. If you say so."

Then he picked me up and wind swirled around us. A second later we were hanging. Everything looked really awesome from up here.

"Catch me." I ordered before letting go of him. I spun around as I fell. It didn't take long for me to feel arms wrap around me and we hit the couch. We bounced a few times and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Again! Again!" I giggled.

We did that a few more times before Mr. Kael showed us which room we would be staying the night in. It was on the second floor. The room had a bathroom attached, just like my bedroom at home with Mommy.

"I can find something for Nik here to wear and I can get you a t-shirt for bed, little tot. Tomorrow when you wake up both of you will have fresh clothes to change into. My twin Kol will be fetching you some."

I perked up at that. Mr. Kol will here in the morning? YES! I shot Klausy a happy smile when Mr. Kael left the room to get us night clothes. 'Kol' I mouthed to him excitedly, 'he can help us'. 'I hope so.' Klausy mouthed back to me, he reached into his pocket and got out the little golden piece and put it under a pillow on the bed. It was the only piece left of that weird thing that brought us here. It was smart to keep holding onto it.

Mr. Kael returned quickly and gave us clean PJ's, a hair brush, wished us a goodnight, and left. I took a shower first and brushed my hair on the bed while Klausy took one. I was already snuggled into the covers when Klausy walked out wearing nothing but blue silky pants. He was drying his hair with a towel and then tossed it in a random direction. Klausy turned off the lights and zipped into the bed with me. I slid over to him and put my head on his flat chest.

"Goodnight Klausy." I yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Lissa." He whispered back in that pretty way I wished I spoke in. It was funny and cute that it sounded more like he was saying 'Lisser' than 'Lissa'.

Everything was blurring for a moment and then I was standing in a huge field that had flowers of every color. While it was pretty, I was scared. I looked around and noticed the forest that was surrounding the big field. I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"Klausy?" I shouted pleadingly. What happened? Was it that little golden piece's fault? Where am I?

"Melissa?" I heard a familiar voice shout in relief. I spun around and saw Uncle Kol in the distance. A wide happy grin spread across my face and I started toward him. In a blink he was across the field and lifting me up.

"Bloody hell I was afraid it wouldn't work!" He told me as he spun me around. I clung to him tightly and I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"I was so scared. Are you here to take me back? Klausy too?" I whispered into his ear, my arms were around his neck and my legs around his middle.

"I wish I was, my little one." Uncle Kol whispered back. He stopped spinning now and was just gently swaying. "You wouldn't believe how frightened I was. It shocked even myself."

"How are you here?"

"I am in your dreams with a little help of witch magic. When Nik falls asleep he should appear too. I hope it's soon because I only have so much time."

"Don't leave." I pleaded, my tears finally falling at his words. "I don't want you to go."

"I wouldn't if I had the choice." He assured me. "Are you somewhere safe?"

"Yeah." I say back. I can't bring myself to say anything else. Even though I have so much to tell him about the place we are in. I just hold him tightly, glad he is here.

"Kol? Lissa?" Klausy's voice asked confused. Uncle Kol turns to look and I pull my face from against him so I can too.

"Nik" Kol smirked, "glad to see you're alright brother."

Klausy lit up with a grin and blurred close to us.

"Kol!" Klausy said again. "You're here!"

"I am indeed and I don't have much time so listen closely." Uncle Kol ordered, both Klausy and I nod in agreement. "What year are you in?"

"I am not sure. It seems like the same year to me." Klausy shrugged.

"2014." I spoke up instantly.

"You got lucky. Seeing as you were sent to a random year, world, and place on earth. That was a wild and dangerous piece of magic you two were fucking with." Uncle Kol scolded angrily before forcing his tone calm again. "I hope you have something left of object that brought you there. You'll need it. You need to find that same object in the world you're in now. Make sure Melissa is holding the left over piece and make sure you have a good grip on her Nik, before she touches the, let's call it a 'Crystal' to be simple. When you do that you will be sent to your home world but you will be in whatever year it was in the alternate world. Hopefully you won't have to worry about that though."

"What will happen if we are a few years off?" Klausy asked. "How will we get back to the right year?"

"Simple. You will just wait for an unknown amount of time and be sent there automatically. You will be sent to the same year, moment, and location that you left. It will be like nothing ever happened."

"We won't remember?" I asked. That sucks.

"You and Nik will remember, but nobody else in our world will. Whoever you interact with in the alternate world is going to remember however."

"What happens if we change something important? If we aren't in the same year? Will that smooth over like it never happened?" Klausy wondered.

"Whatever you change will set a different course. Think of it like creating a new alternate world. Then you will be home safe and sound, nothing any different."

"You don't know how long we will be in the wrong time?" Klausy asked.

"Afraid not, but hopefully you won't have to worry about that. Just focus on finding the other Crystal and have a piece from the one that got you there. Be extra careful and be cautious of who you trust. You both need to come back safe and sound." Uncle Kol told us and he squeezed my thigh gently.

"We will." I whisper to him. I hope I am right. I _need_ to be right. "We'll find it and be home soon. What happened when we disappeared?"

"After I woke up I looked all around the woods for you both. When I couldn't find you I called Elijah. He came over rather quickly and immediately went to that secret room under the house that I didn't know was there. When he noticed what was missing he explained what it was, what it did, and what happened to you. Next we….."

Everything blurred and I couldn't hear him anymore. A moment later I shot up in bed with a gasp. I looked beside me to see Klausy awake and breathing deeply. We looked at each other with wide eyes. That was so much to remember, I am glad Klausy was there too. A knock at the door caused me to jump out of my skin.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Mr. Kael said, walking into the room. He was wearing red pajama bottoms and a white tank top. "I trust you slept well. I brought you both some clothes. You two can come down for breakfast whenever you are ready."

"I know this is going to sound weird" I started when he sat a bag on the vanity beside the door, "but what year is it?"

"2002." He replied with one eyebrow raised. "March 2nd to be exact."

 **I am sorry there wasn't much interaction with the Mikaelson's of this world. There will be next chapter for sure.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

"Really brother." Mr. Kol's voice said mockingly. I lit up and sent Klausy a beaming smile when I heard him. We were walking in between the stair case that is split into two, heading for the kitchen. I am sitting on Klausy's hip and my arms are around his neck. "You couldn't manage to get the simple spell from the bint? You're losing your touch."

"Easy for you to say." I heard a younger voice cut in harshly. "You're here not being the slightest bit helpful! Screwing whores, draining bodies, and having a dandy ole time! How about you get off your lazy arse and do something productive, hmmm?"

"Virgil." Mr. Kael scolded playfully. We just got to the doorway and paused there. Everyone was in view now and I could see the amused and taunting look on his face. He waved a single finger in a no gesture. "There are little ears present. Honestly, don't be such a savage."

"Oh _I'm_ the savage, am I? Lovely to meet you pot. My name is kettle." The boy snorted, he looked like he was 14 years old. He was leaning against the doorway a few feet to the right. His curly light blond hair fell into his face and he rolled his blue eyes.

" _One_ page from _one_ simple spell book is all we needed." Mr. Kol insisted from the doorway to the left, Mr. Kael was standing near him by the fridge. Other than glancing at us none of them really paid us any attention so far. "What are we to do now? That was the only grimoire it was in!"

"You go get it then if it's so simple! Perhaps if you actually offered up some real assistance instead of sitting on your high horse pointing out my wrong doings, we would get something accomplished!" Virgil spat at his older brother.

"Do you need me to hold your hand every step of the way, little brother? Poor little Virgil the babe, hmm?" Mr. Kol sneered at him with mockingly amused eyes.

"I am in no mood for you!" He snarled. "Suck my cock _brother_."

Then Virgil was gone in a blink and I heard a series of slamming come from upstairs. I haven't gotten used to people swearing and talking like that in front of me yet. It's annoying how people back home like Mommy, the teachers, and other adults think that I don't know when they are lying or hiding something. They stop talking when I enter the room or talk to me like I am dumb. Sometimes they pretend like everything is fine around me when I could tell they were fighting just a second ago. When I ask they make up excuses. Adults always lie to me. I am 5, almost 6, but that doesn't mean I don't have eyes or ears. I am not dumb. Nana tells me I am actually a lot smarter than other 5 year olds. She never treats me like I don't know anything or like I am just a silly little girl. I love my Nana. She's the best. Mommy knows I am smart too but she still doesn't tell me the truth all the time. She hides things from me. She doesn't do it to be mean, but I still don't like it.

"Always so dramatic." Mr. Kol sighed. Mr. Kael let out a bark of laughter at his comment.

"Aren't we all?" He asked his twin with a crooked smile.

"Touché." Mr. Kol snickered. "It certainly is a family trait, isn't it?"

"Can we eat now?" Klausy asked annoyed. "Or should we come back later?"

"Of course you can." Mr. Kael spoke up while Mr. Kol sent Klausy a smile full of laughter at his snippiness. "What would you like?"

"Waffles!" I spoke up eagerly.

"Waffles it is." He agreed.

"And bacon?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, and bacon too." Mr. Kael nodded, the smile on his face growing.

"Why don't you and Nik here come with me while we wait?" Mr. Kol asked, but I had a feeling it was more of an order.

"Go where?" Klausy asked before I could.

"Outside. It's getting rather stuffy in here. Don't you agree?"

Outside in the front yard I was jumping around as I spun in circles. The knee-length deep blue tu-tu I am wearing is flying up around me. I was also wearing black silky slip-on shoes that matched the short-sleeved top I had on. I also had thin black short shorts over my underwear.

"Tag." I heard Klausy say, and I came to a stop so I could watch. Klausy tapped Mr. Kol on the shoulder and was looking at him hopefully. "You're it."

When Klausy left in a blur after that Mr. Kol paused for only a moment before deciding to play the game with him. They were moving too fast for my eyes to keep up. I think I saw something by the porch. Or maybe they are in the woods? Mr. Kol is the only one Klausy was instantly nice to here. He was snippy with Mr. Erik and Mr. Kael. I think it's because he trusts Mr. Kol, even if he wasn't _our_ Kol. We are going to need help getting the Crystal. Maybe Mr. Kol will help us?

"Bloody hell you're fast!" Mr. Kol said impressed a few minutes later, coming to a stop near the steps of the porch. "How the hell are you faster than me?"

"Thank you." Klausy said puffing his chest out proudly as he bounced on his toes. He was wearing white and red tennis shoes. "I'm a hybrid."

I wonder if he told him that on purpose or if it just slipped out because he liked Mr. Kol. He wouldn't have told the other brothers here that. Of course, if you think about it he just did. They can hear him inside.

"Of what?" Mr. Kol teased. "The flash and a jack rabbit?"

I giggled at his funny joke and he sent me a cocky wink at the sound. Klausy didn't answer his question, he only shrugged as he bounced and gave him a dimpled smile.

"I wanna sit on your lap." I told Mr. Kol in a matter of fact way after we ate breakfast. We were back outside and Mr. Kol was sitting on the swing on the porch. He opened his arms welcomingly and his expression was a mix of cocky and amused.

"I'd never deny a request like that from a pretty little thing." He told me as I climbed up. One of his arms were stretched out on the back of the swing, the other one went around my waist when I sat down. "Tell me little Melissa, how did you and Nik meet?"

"I was visiting with my Uncle" I told him. Klausy was currently sitting crisscross on the porch not far from the swing. Mr. Kael gave him a Gameboy after breakfast and he was really enjoying it, "and my Uncle's brother came over with Klausy and dropped him off. We went exploring and got lost. That's when Mr. Kael showed up."

"That so?" He replied casually and he tilted his head a little bit as he eyed me. "I bet your Uncle is looking for you both. Do you or Nik know his number? Perhaps we can give him a call, sooth his worries."

"Huh." I thought quickly and tried to think of a lie. I didn't want to tell him what happend to us without Klausy agreeing and I didn't want him and everyone else hearing it too. Uncle Kol told us to be careful. He wouldn't want a lot of people knowing.

"He doesn't have a phone." Klausy spoke up. We both looked over to him but he was still playing on his game.

"Yea" I agreed nodding and my deep red curls bounced, "He is really far away too. So we don't know how to find him."

"Email? Social media?" Mr. Kol suggested, flickering his eyes from me to Klausy and back.

"He doesn't have social media and we don't know his email." Klausy said easily, I nodded in agreement again.

"Interesting." Mr. Kol told us next. My heart stuttered nervously for a second, I could feel it. Does he know we are lying? Surely not right? I thought our lies were really good. But our Uncle Kol is really smart and I am sure this one is too.

"What is his name?" Mr. Kael's voice popped up, his tone friendly. I looked to see him walking through the front door, he closed it gently behind himself. "Where were you two when you last saw him? We could help you find him."

"It would be no problem at all." Mr. Kol added sweetly. "We want you both safe and happy."

"Thank you." I told him.

"Tyler Robbin." Klausy said, picking randomly. "He has mismatched eyes, one green and the other blue. He is bald with loads of tattoos."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at his clever but funny lie.

"In a town called Raven." I lied next, I think Klausy is better at making up random lies than I am.

"Never heard of it." Uncle Kol said. Does he believe me?

"There is not a town with that name around here." Mr. Kael said next.

"It's a really small town." Klausy told him, finally looking up from his game. "We got really lost. I don't know how we got so far away from home."

"Well we will do our best to find him and get you both home." Uncle Kol responded before changing to subject. "What score did you get Nik? Bet I can beat it."

"Bet you can't." Klausy taunted him with a dimpled smile, and he tossed the game over here. Uncle Kol caught it easily.

* * *

 **You catch more flies with honey instead of vinegar, no? ;-)**

 **The Mikaelson's are sly and manipulative in any world huh? ;-) Do you think they will get the information they are trying to sniff out?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Please leave your thoughts on this chapter! I love reading reviews. What are you curious about? What do you think of this world so far? Let me know!**

* * *

"Those are the biggest CD's I've ever seen!" I exclaimed amazed, looking into the drawer. "Come here Klausy! Look at these _HUGE_ CD's!"

"Wow." Klausy agreed. "Why are they so big?"

"I dunno." I shrugged with a grin. "I wanna see the CD player for them though! How would you even carry it around?"

"It's called a record." I heard Virgil's voice tell us. I haven't seen him since before breakfast. We both turned to see him walk into the room Klausy and I were exploring. It was on the first floor but in the back. We went through the kitchen and wove in and out of different hallways. The hallways in this house are so wide and every room is so fancy "I have no idea where the record player is."

"You're not angry anymore." I say back. "Did you pitch a fit upstairs? I do that sometimes too."

"I did a little bit." He replies amused. "So how are you liking it here?"

"It's great." I say back. "And don't worry. I am sure you'll get your magic book. Did someone steal it?"

"Something like that." Virgil says before his blue eyes turn to Klausy. "Hybrid, huh?"

"Yeah." Klausy said cautiously, squinting his own blue eyes slightly. "What of it?"

"Curious is all. Do you really have two sets of fangs?"

"He does." I nod eagerly. "It's really cool too."

"Lissa." Klausy scolds with a pouty glare.

"You already showed them to Mr. Kael." You could hear the 'duh' in my voice. "It's not a secret."

"So."

"Ignore him." I roll my eyes at Virgil. "He can be such a grouch."

"I am not!" Klausy denies but I ignore him.

"His eyes are a bright gold instead of red." I continue. "It's really pretty."

"May I see?"

"No you may not." Klausy shakes his head no. His voice is matter-of-fact now, not snippy.

"Perhaps another time then. I actually came in here to tell you my brother Elijah will be getting here soon. He is very much looking forward to meeting you both."

"Alright." "Okay." Klausy and I spoke at the same time.

I like Mr. Elijah. I haven't seen much of him but he seems really nice. Except for when he thought Uncle Kol kidnapped me. I didn't like that at all. Klausy and I have been looking for the Crystal in different rooms and hall closets, Mr. Kael and the others didn't seem to mind our exploring. Klausy and I haven't checked upstairs for the Crystal yet. The house is soooo big, it's going to take forever to search everywhere! What if it's in a secret room and we never find the secret room? What if it's not even in the house at all? I think we need to get Mr. Kol alone where the other brothers can't hear and tell him the truth. He said he wanted to help, maybe he can find the Crystal?

"Faster! Faster!" I order Klausy a few minutes later as I giggle. I clap delightedly when he obeys. He was whistling a cheery tune as he spun. I don't know how to whistle, maybe my best friend will teach me? We were in the living room now, we decided to take a break from our exploring and our searching. When we got in here I told Klausy I wanted to see how fast he can spin. He even started moving around the room as he spun! Both of us ignored the things that knocked over and the way the curtains whipped around. He was creating a lot of wind. We also ignored the siblings that were standing outside the living room watching us. But, I did notice that Mr. Erik isn't upstairs anymore and is standing there too.

I never met the real Mr. Niklaus, I thought to myself as I watched the spinning. I only spoke to him on the phone once and Uncle Kol got really mad at me for doing it. When I met him he was already Klausy, the 'drunk child' is what Mr. Elijah called him. I guess Klausy acts really different now that he doesn't remember anything. I guess that's why the siblings here always like to stare at him, that and because the Mr. Niklaus of here is dead. Mommy told me what dead means. It means the person leaves and lives in the clouds. Everyone does it eventually. We had a dog named Joey and he died last year. Mommy had Joey for 10 whole years.

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you'll have cake. And all the pretty little horses_." I sang hopping up from the recliner and I started to dance. I love to sing and dance! I heard this song for the first time when Nana sang it to me in the car last summer. " _Black and bay, dapple and grey. Coach and six little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little baby. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleepy little baby_."

"I want to dance too Lissa!" Klausy demanded and he stopped spinning. I paused and quit singing to listen to him. "Dance with me!"

"Okay!" I grin widely going over to him. "I can stand on your toes! That's how I dance with Mommy and Nana sometimes."

I laughed loudly as Klausy bounced us around the room at a normal pace and I wiggled around as he did it, dancing on his toes. His hands were much bigger than mine and they swallowed my little hands up.

" _When you wake, you'll have cake. And all the pretty little horses. Way down yonder, down in the meadow. There's a poor wee little lamby. The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes. The poor wee thing cried for her mammy_." I continued singing the song as I laughed. He spun us around once and started moving his hips around when he returned to bouncing. He made sure to bounce around the stuff he knocked over earlier with the wind he made spinning fast. " _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you'll have cake. And all the pretty little horses_."

"I like hearing you sing Lissa." Klausy said sweetly coming to a stop, batting his eyelashes a little bit. "Will you sing another?"

"Thank you." I blushed. "A lot of people say I sing really pretty. I'm glad you think so too. If I sing another song will you walk me around the room?"

"Walk you around the room?" He repeated confused. "Sure, I guess."

"You have to do it on your hands and knees." I say sternly, letting go of his hands and stepping off his toes. "Okay? You'll be my horsey."

"Okay!" Klausy agreed with a dimpled smile. "It's kinda like playing pretend, huh? That's always fun. Remember when I was the dragon and you had to slay me? I liked that one."

"I liked that one too." I grinned back, watching him get on his hands and knees. Then I climbed on his back with my legs dangling on either side of him. When my hands were pressed flat against his back he started to crawl. "Getty up horsey!"

"Sing Lissa." Klausy demanded. "You promised."

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. Oops, I already forgot. I drummed my hands against his back as I thought of something to sing. Hmmmmmmm.

"Lissa." Klausy complained as he crawled when I still wasn't singing.

"I was trying to think of something." I complained back. "Give me a second."

"Fine." I could hear the pout in his voice and I rolled my light purple eyes.

"I got it!" I announced after another second of thinking. Then I started to sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight. " _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_ _ **.**_ _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_ _ **.**_ _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh. In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle_ _ **,**_ _the quiet jungle_ _ **,**_ _the lion sleeps tonight._ _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_ _ **.**_ _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh. Near the village_ _ **.**_ _The peaceful village_ _ **.**_ _The lion sleeps tonight. Near the village_ _ **.**_ _The quiet village_ _ **.**_ _The lion sleeps tonight."_

I cut myself off with a happy squeal when Klausy shook and playfully tried to throw me off. I curled my hands into fists in the dark green shirt he had on. I jerked around but I didn't fall off.

"Nikki!" I playfully scolded, calling him that name because I knew he didn't like it. Faster than I could think he grabbed me off of his back and threw me into a recliner. I bounced off the recliner and was going to hit the floor but Klausy caught me quickly. All of that happened in less than a minute. Klausy's hands were at my sides and he lifted me up so we were eye level. I kicked my feet around as they dangled. "What was that for? I almost died!"

"You didn't almost die." Klausy scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, and don't call me that name! You know I don't like it! It's a girly name. I am _not_ a girl."

"You almost killed me!" I snapped back, faking my anger to see if I could get an apology.

"I did not!" He insisted. "You weren't even a little bit hurt."

"I could have been."

"Nuh-uh." He disagreed, shaking his head no.

"You should say sorry."

"I'm not saying sorry! I didn't do anything wrong. _You_ say sorry!"

"What for?" I continue to pretend to be mad. I could feel the laughter in my belly and I fought my smile. He believes me! Look, he's getting all worked up and everything! How funny!

"For calling me a girly name. I am a _boy_ Lissa!"

"You're a _man_ , dummy!"

"I'm not dumb! Don't call me names or I'll start calling _you_ names."

I couldn't do it anymore and I burst out laughing. Klausy blinked in surprise and frowned confused. That made me laugh harder.

"I got you!" I giggled, poking his face. "I got you! You should have seen your face!"

"I'll get you back for that." Klausy started to smile, pleased that my anger was a joke.

"If I may cut in?" A voice asked politely. We turned and saw Mr. Elijah standing there. I didn't notice him walk in. How long was he standing there for? He's wearing a suit just like the Mr. Elijah I met does. He sure does wear a lot of suits. Does he go to a lot of parties? Or weddings?

"Sure." I agree easily. Klausy sits me on his hip and I wrap my legs around him. I put one arm around his neck and the other I hold out for Mr. Elijah to shake. "I'm Melissa Flora Wattcan."

"Hello Melissa." He greeted after he blurred over to us. He grabbed my hand and shook it gently. "I am pleased that you are so at ease here. I hope my siblings have been hospitable."

"I don't know what hospitable means."

"My apologies. Have they been nice to you? Welcoming?"

Hospitable means nice? Why would you need such a long word for nice?

"Mostly." Klausy responded. "Except for Erik, he was mean. I don't like him."

Mr. Kael snorted at Klausy's words and I saw him and Mr. Kol give Mr. Erik mocking looks. Virgil found it funny too and smirked.

"Don't give me that look little brother. I apologized." Mr. Erik said when Mr. Elijah looked back at him.

"I warned him against frightening them off." Mr. Kael spoke up and he gave me a friendly smile that I returned. "You both are very important to us. You don't have to worry about anything while you are here."

"Indeed." Mr. Elijah agreed, his eyes went to Klausy. It was hard to know what he was thinking, he face was very smooth and his eyes hard to read at the moment. "Niklaus is it? Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Klausy's bubble gum pink lips curved up. "Will you play with us?"

"Maybe." He replied kindly. "I was wondering if I could ask a few questions."

"We have already been asked a lot of questions." Klausy sighed annoyed. "What else do you people want to know?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

 **I am not sure what language The Originals spoke when they were human so the BOLD represents whatever language that might have been. I don't think it was Old Norse but it couldn't have been English, the carvings in the caves tell us that.**

* * *

_Flashback_

Twenty-seven year old Erik Mikaelson carefully got out of the bed, which was nothing more than a mattress made out of hay on the floor with blankets that were made by his wife Melisent. He made sure not to wake his sleeping wife with his movements. They have been married for five years and Erik built the house they now lived in with the help of his younger brother Elijah and his best mate Andreas. He got dressed in a long woolen tunic, long trousers that were held up by a belt, leather boots, and a thick cloak. After attaching his sword to his belt he made his way outside.

The harsh winter wind made his dark eyes sting and his long light hair whip madly around his face. Usually the shaggy locks were braided and he regretted his decision not to do so before leaving. He wandered aimlessly in the night, his thoughts drifting this way and that as he tried not to think about what was truly bothering him. The sound of rustling made him pause and his hand automatically flew to the hilt of his sword. There is no telling what creature could be in these woods at night.

Erik quickly made his way to where the sound was coming from, he spun around a tree and when he saw what his sword was pointed at he lowered it immediately. 13 year old Niklaus Mikaelson looked at his eldest brother startled, he had a tight grip on his own sword but didn't have time to raise it in defense.

" **Niklaus, why are you not in bed? The woods are a dangerous place to be so late at night."** Erik scolded. He has always been protective of his siblings and he is extra protective of Niklaus because of how their father treats him. Mikael was harsh to all his children but for some reason he was crueler to Niklaus than the others.

" **Why are** _ **you**_ **not in bed?"** The boy said back, his dark blonde hair fell to his shoulders in waves that were almost curls. His expression was equal parts determined and nervous. He didn't want his brother to force him home before he could do what he came out here to do.

The frown on Erik's face deepened at the reply. So many things could happen to a boy alone in the woods at night, he thought to himself, and he'll be damned if he lets his little brother go and get himself killed. His voice came out stern when he spoke next. **"Niklaus."**

Niklaus sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. **"Egil and Cadoc took Virgil's** **toy from him and I am going to get it back. They said to meet them by the waterfall tonight before the sunrises. If I win against Egil I will get it back**."

The elder brother knew exactly what toy the other was referring to. Elijah, who was 5 winters older than Nik, carved a small 3-inch sword for the little Mikaelson the moment he was born. Virgil was rarely seen without it. When Erik opened his mouth to reply Niklaus cut in hurriedly with a stubborn tilt of his jaw.

" **I am doing it Erik and you cannot stop me. I can win, I know I can. What kind of low life steals a toy from a babe? It was Virgil's favorite too. He was devastated."**

Virgil was three winters old and the youngest of the six Mikaelson brothers. There would soon be seven though because their mother Esther was swollen greatly with child. If it was a boy it would be called Henrik and if it was a girl it would be Raelyn. Any day now the babe should be born, Erik personally believes it will be a boy. Their mother has never had a girl before and he didn't see why this baby would be any different.

" **I am not going to try and stop you."** Erik said to Niklaus's surprise. **"I am going to help and we can show them what happens when someone messes with a Mikaelson brother."**

" **They said I had to come alone or it would be called off."**

Erik snorted at that, it was cute that Nik thought he was going to let him go off and fight Egil on his own. Egil and Cadoc are probably planning to pull one over on Niklaus. If they are, the two are going to be in for a huge surpise. Erik was going to hide, giving the illusion that Niklaus came alone. Then the second his younger brother needed help Erik wasn't going to hesitate. Together they would get Virgil's toy back.

The waterfall comprises of one big waterfall flowing down a cliff side and then a bunch of other smaller waterfalls were at the bottom. It was a beautiful view. Not far from there is the entrance to the caves that the villagers hide in during the full moons.

_Flashback Ended_

Erik Mikaelson POV.

I watched Elijah distract the fake Niklaus and his little pet. I am not sure who found out about Niklaus or how, but I do know that I am going to put an end to this little game. My siblings and I do not have a shortage of enemies and one of them is obviously trying something here. What are they trying to accomplish though? Is this man with Niklaus's face supposed to learn our secrets and relay them back to whoever sent him? Or is he here to distract us so we would be more venerable to an attack? I am going to torture whoever found out about our murdered brother and decided to use him against us. There will be no mercy.

I glanced at Kol and when his brown eyes met my own I read the look in them. A look that told me that we have what we need and it was time to get started. In a blink Kol and I vanished from the parlor. I went to the kitchen and started pouring a blood bag into a glass cup, Kol went to retrieve the special herbs that he stole from a witch a century or so ago. We are running low and now we only use them when absolutely necessary, everyone agreed that this situation sufficed. This particular herb was very rare and was successfully charmed to loosen tongues.

Earlier on the front porch the twins tried to subtly compel our two guests but to their utter shock they were unable to. Seeing as neither one of them smelt the slightest bit like Vervain it was puzzling that the compulsion did not work. Luckily neither one of them seemed to realize what the twins were doing. The fake Niklaus seems to be a bit of a flight risk and we are not letting them leave until we find out what exactly is going on. I personally thought that the twins were laying their sugar sweet act on a little too thick but it seemed to be doing its job. The "guests" were lulled into a false sense of security and charmed by the twins. Well Niklaus only seemed to be charmed by Kol, and recently Elijah, but that is fine. He is still here and now we are going to stop playing hotel and are going to get answers. The first questions will be, who is he? Who is sent him? Why is he here? What are they looking for? (They aren't being very subtle about it.) What is he a hybrid of?

All of the siblings and I have been very careful about what we say in the house with _"Niklaus's"_ keen supernatural ear around. We have been careful not to reveal that we were suspicious of them in any way. I wasn't pleased that the twins and Virgil had their squabble in kitchen. While they might not have been saying anything about our current plan against our two _guests,_ they were still giving too much away about other things.

"Is ole sister dearest still ignoring your calls?" Kol mocked when he appeared in the kitchen. "Someone has been very naughty indeed, haven't they? Half a year later and she is still freezing you out."

"I've had about enough out of you." I retorted curtly. My wife Melisent has indeed been ignoring me ever since our little spat 6 and a half months ago. All of the siblings excluding Elijah has been having a field day mocking and taunting me about it. No amount of explaining my side and apologizing has done any good. This is important though and so I have left her many voicemails trying to stress the importance of her return. I didn't want to say anything else over the phone but she needs to know about the fake Niklaus.

The only person we haven't tried to contact was our Father. We were about as close to our father as Earth is to Pluto. If I never see him again it would be too soon. Vampire life made him even more stern and harsh toward us than when we were human. All of us have our own "moniker" so to speak. The siblings and I are grouped together as "The Originals." Melisent is known as "The Original Wife." What is ridiculous is that other vampires rarely seem to remember who exactly she is married to, especially the younger ones. Most of them seem to believe it is either Kol or Elijah. How ludicrous, no? Such ignorance.

Our father Mikael is known as, "The Hunter." While it was not very creative, it was accurate. He has taught himself how to survive off of vampire blood alone and he hunts down the vampires he feels are unworthy of being immortal, and he destroys them. He is even more feared and well known than we are. Which is saying something.

' _That's a bit much, don't you think?'_ I saw Kol mouth to me, eyeing the herbs. Usually we use a pinch or two but I put in five just to be sure his tongue would be extra loose. _'There is only so much left.'_

A gave him a look that told him how little I appreciated his whining. This is a declaration of war and he is worried about how much of the herbs are left? Honestly, I love Kol but sometimes I could really throttle him.

' _You do realize how difficult that was to come by, do you not?'_ Kol continued as I mixed them in. _'Two pinches would have sufficed. You did not need to go overboard.'_

' _He is a hybrid of some sort.'_ I mouthed back irate, placing the glass full of blood in the microwave. ' _We don't know what of or what advantages it gives him besides the ability to resist compulsion and be faster than us. Using this much was absolutely necessary!'_

"Temper, temper." He scolded mockingly, amusement shined in his eyes at my annoyance. I wouldn't be surprised if he pretended to sulk about how much I was using for the sole purpose of grating on my nerves. Mischievous little shit. I simply rolled my eyes at his antics and waited for the blood to be done. I didn't bother listening in to whatever random questions Elijah was spouting to keep them occupied.

When the ding of the microwave pierced the air sharply Kol was quick to grab the glass. The Niklaus imposter wouldn't trust me giving him a glass of blood, but seeing as he took such a shine to Kol for some reason I am sure he wouldn't hesitate to drink it from him. Luckily the herbs do not have a taste or smell. I shared a smirk with Kol and we reentered the parlor. I see no reason this wouldn't go smoothly.

"Nik!" Kol chirped happily, plastering a beaming smile on his face. The imposter turned away from Elijah and gave Kol a curious and expectant look. "I thought you might be thirsty, so I brought you a little something. Do you like A-negative?"

"I guess so." He replied with a shrug of a shoulder. "I'm not very thirsty though. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Klausy." His little pet spoke up, light violet eyes were admonishing. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore. Remember? If Mr. Kol says to drink, then drink."

"Thank you, kitten." Kol purred to her. The little girl was surprised at the nickname but gave him a wide toothy smile in reply. She was truly an adorable little thing with angelic beauty. That wasn't going to fool me however. I am not sure what part she plays in this, but I refuse to be manipulated by the imposter and his little pet.

We all watched the Niklaus imposter closely, waiting for him to drink all of it.

"Can I play Doodle Jump on your phone?" The pet asked Kol sweetly.

"Play what?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. I was right there with him, what on earth was she talking about? What is a 'Doodle Jump?'

"You've never heard of it?" She asked this like not knowing was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard, like everyone knows what the game 'Doodle Jump' is and how it's played on a phone.

"Can't say I have." Kol told her. She went to say something else but at that moment the imposter finished all the blood, so Kol held a hand up to stop her. I couldn't help but feel triumphant, soon this little game would be over and we would know everything.

* * *

 **I am really sorry it took so long to update. College and work has kept me busy. Thank you for being so patient!**

 **I am anxious to hear what y'all have to say about this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

 **Thank you again for your patience. I loved all your reviews.**

* * *

Erik Mikaelson POV

"Just a few more simple questions and we'll be done." Kol grinned his most charming grin. The imposters blue eyes had a dazed look in them that told us the spelled herbs have taken effect.

"I don't want to answer any more questions." He responded, a pout tugged on his pink lips. He was trying to be annoyed but it sounded hollow and fake. The herbs kept him relaxed. "There's already been so many."

"Only a few more questions right? Only a little bit?" His little pet spoke up. Her big eyes looked at Kol pleadingly. "Then we can play?"

"Of course." Kol purred. "We can play any game you like."

"What's your full name?" I cut in, my voice flat. I watched him very closely.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." My jaw locked and my temper simmered in my veins at those words. "That's what I was told anyway."

The five year old beside him shot him a bewildered and disapproving look. She wanted him to stay quiet. Well she was about to be sorely disappointed.

"Care to elaborate?" I latched onto his last sentence and I could see I wasn't the only one. All my siblings watched the imposter like a hawk watched its prey.

"I was cursed and my memories were stolen from me. The earliest memory I have is of me running through the forest. I know that I just escaped where they had me, but I don't know where that was exactly. I was really scared and I…."

Two tiny hands slapped over his mouth, cutting off the flow of information. He looked at her with a dazed and confused expression. Blue eyes drifted in and out of focus.

"Ssshhhh." She hissed at him. "What are you doing? We promised."

"What did you promise?" Kael questioned sweetly, his body was stiff. I could tell it took a lot of effort to keep his tone kind and gentle. He was struggling to keep a tight hold on his Mikaelson temper, so was I. Niklaus and Henrik were sensitive topics for us. We rarely ever mentioned them, it was too painful. Now this bastard has the nerve to come into our lives wearing Niklaus's face? I wish we could rip his head off and be done with it, but we need information first.

Ruby ringlets bounced when she shook her head no. Melissa pressed her hands as hard as she could when the imposter tried to mumble an answer. I exhaled sharply through my nose in frustration. She is such a little nuisance. It's going to take much longer to get the information we needed with her interfering. What part does she play in this anyway? Do they think because she is a child that would make us trust her more easily? That having her here would get information out of us faster? I loathed to be manipulated. I gave Kol a look and he nodded subtly.

"It's okay kitten." Kol soothed as he walked over. When he was standing behind her he started running his long fingers through her hair. "You're only trying to keep your promise, hmmm? We understand that."

"You do?" She replied naively, big purple eyes trusting. Her hands started to slowly move away from _Niklaus's_ lips and back down to her lap.

"Of course I do." The fingers of his left hand continued to play with her ringlets. But the index and middle finger on his right hand pressed firmly on the soft section before her neck muscles connected with her jaw line. Kol continued to babble sweet nonsense while his fingers pressed against her pressure point. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp. I gave the slightest nod of approval to my little brother. He winked at me from behind "Niklaus" and Melissa in response.

"Lissa?" The imposter blinked a few times. He tried to fight the fog that was smothering his thoughts as he reached hand over and shook her gently.

"Oh dear." Kael tutted. Kol fought a smirk and looked at his twin, chocolate eyes were aglow with mischief. "I'll put her bed shall I? Poor thing must have been exhausted."

Before _Niklaus_ could disagree Kael scooped her 3 and a half foot tall body into his arms and was gone in a blink.

"What promise was she referring too?" Elijah asked, bringing the conversation back to the point. The man in question brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them loosely. Kol sat next to him on the couch and threw an arm around his shoulders casually. I knew he chose that position because he could easily snap his neck if need be and he wouldn't be able to move away fast enough. I appreciated it even though I didn't think it would be necessary. Adding the extra amount was a wonderful idea, his body was relaxed and his expression told me his thoughts were completely muddled. Of course the effects only last so long, we needed to get a move on.

"A promise we made to my brother. He came to us in a dream last night. We are supposed to be extra careful and cautious of who we trust. He said we both needed to come back safe and sound. He wouldn't like that I am telling all of you this."

"Come back to where exactly?" Virgil spoke up for the first time during this conversation. His young face was expressionless. Kael appeared and was now sitting on the arm of the couch, he put his bare feet in Kol's lap. Kol reached down and broke one of his toes. A loud snap was heard when Kael stomped on his thigh in retaliation.

"Our home universe."

The twins stopped their antics instantly.

"Elaborate." I demanded sharply when he fell silent. Our home universe? What an absurd response.

"I found a secret room at the house I was staying in with my brother and Lissa. I woke her up late at night and showed it to her. While we were exploring it we found this odd looking crystal that had golden spikes tangled around it. When I picked it up nothing happened, but when I handed it to Melissa it started to glow so bright it hurt. I clung to her and we passed out. It brought us here. To an alternant universe. We were really scared and we cried a little. I really want to go home. I miss my brother even though he can be mean sometimes. I miss both of my brothers actually, but I haven't really known them that long. Well I don't remember knowing them that long. Only a few days. I haven't met my sister yet. She wasn't there when my other brother found me. He told me about her though."

His explanation was rather choppy toward the end. His sentences didn't flow together gracefully.

"Give us the names of your siblings." I ordered. "My brother" this and "my other brother" that. Why wasn't he using names?

"Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. Those are the ones I know about. I might have more though, I am not sure. Elijah's my older brother and I am Kol's older brother. Rebekah is the youngest. We were living in a huge house in a place called Mystic Falls. Elijah told me that I was the one who designed the house and had it built. He also said that town was where we were turned into vampires. Elijah didn't say why we were turned though, only that Mother did it. He didn't sound like he liked Mother all that much."

"He can't possibly be telling the truth." Virgil's gaze snapped to me and he narrowed his eyes accusingly. He thought I didn't use enough of the herbs.

"He said himself his memories were erased. The only reason he knows anything is because it is what he was told. That doesn't necessarily make it true. While he himself cannot lie, he _can_ be lied to." Elijah commented. You could see that his thoughts were spinning a mile a minute.

"That might explain why he believes he is truly Niklaus Mikaelson, but that doesn't explain the part where they were thrown into another reality. He wasn't just _told_ that he is from another universe, he actually _experienced_ getting sent here." Kael contradicted. "That part at least must be true."

"Or he is immune." Kol denied.

"Look at his face. Does it LOOK like he is immune to you?" His twin hissed back.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, interrupting all the quarreling. They are wasting time. "We can analyze the information later. For now let us get all we can out of him."

"I don't feel good about this." The man in question muttered. He blinked quickly and tried to fight the effects. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Look what all of your squabbling did." I reprimanded my younger siblings in annoyance. "Tell us _Niklaus_ , what are you a hybrid of and what have you been trying to find?"

"I am a vampire and a werewolf. None of my siblings are a hybrid like I am though." Despite the fact that he just said he didn't want to do this anymore, he couldn't fight the urge to respond. "And Kol wanted us to call what we are looking for the Crystal to make things simpler. I don't know the actual name for it. We have to find it so we can get back home."

Werewolves were extinct, our family made sure of that. Those horrendous things murdered our brothers. We hunted every last one of them down. There hasn't been one spotted in centuries.

"Kol explained how getting home would work, yes? Tell us." My voice was sharp and unfriendly. He couldn't possibly be my little brother from another universe. He had to be a fake, an imposter, someone sent here to be used against us.

Despite the fact that I knew he couldn't lie, I refused to believe what he was saying. I haven't thought of Niklaus in so long. Now this man forced memories of him to the forefront of my brain against my will. Emotion pain was always something that made my temper come unhinged. I was currently fighting the urge to lunge at him, rip his fangs out, and thrust them into his blue eyes.

"We need to find the Crystal in this universe. When we do Melissa has to be holding it and the piece left over from the one that brought us here. Kol warned me to have a good grip on her when that happens. Then we will be sent our home world but we will be in whatever year it is in this world. Which is years too soon. We don't know how long we will be in 2002 before going back to moment we left. Kol also said when we get back it will be like nothing happened. Only Lissa and I will remember. Well and the people in this universe, and whoever we run into in the wrong time."

He really wasn't very graceful when he explains things.

"He said you both had to come back safe and sound. What would happen if one of you didn't make it back?" Kael inquired, good question.

"He said Melissa had to be the one holding it for the Crystal to work. If she doesn't make it, he won't be going anywhere." Kol told his twin.

"Don't threaten her." The protective and anger in _Niklaus's_ voice was strong, his eyes were slowly losing their dazed look. It meant we only had a small amount of time left, the herbs were wearing off. Not sure if that was a good thing or not. They made everything make less sense than before. That was the opposite of what was supposed to happen.

Kol smirked at him and tightened his grip around his neck. "I wasn't, I was stating a fact."

"What happens if only Melissa goes back?" Kael insisted, wanting an answer. "Surely it can't be like nothing ever happened if you don't return as well. What would the consequences be if only one of you returned? Would it even be possible for only one to return if two were brought here?"

"I don't know, Kol didn't say."

"You're not here to plot against us? You weren't sent by an enemy of ours?" I questioned, not able to help the denial and slight paranoia that flooded my veins. I clung the fact that this had to be a ruse of some sort. Can he lie even if the herbs were clouding his thoughts and loosening his tongue? Nobody has ever been able to before but is that another advantage that he has? Like how he is faster than we are, has two sets of fangs, and is unable to be compelled.

 _An Original is naturally immune to compulsion_ , my thoughts whispered, _even an Original from another reality._ I smothered the voice. That did not explain how Melissa was. This is not Niklaus, it can't be. My brother is dead. He is dead here and any other damn universe. I don't care how childish or unintelligent I seem. I know I have to be right. I missed my Niklaus so much, even after all these years. That's the reason I haven't let myself think about him and Henrik. Poor baby Henrik, he was only eleven winters old when those beasts killed him. I flinched internally at memories that attacked my brain, memoires I tried so hard to bury.

My heart can't take it if what he is saying is true. My hands curled into claws and I resisted the urge to rip out the fake Niklaus's blue eyes. I could see I wasn't the only one having this sort of reaction. My siblings didn't like way this conversation has turned. This bastard plucked a serious nerve. I felt a growl build up in my throat. I wanted to kill something, I _needed_ to kill something.

"No, I just want to go home. We were hoping that the Kol here would help us. We were going to try and get him alone and ask him. He was the only one we wanted to know the truth. We were certain that he would help us."

Perhaps we should stake him and see if he comes back. Test and see if he really is an Orginal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and love, it's encouraging and it motivates me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

Melissa Wattcan POV:

I woke up with a start and looked around. The light was on in here. I was in the room Klausy and I were assigned to sleep in. I remember falling asleep talking to Mr. Kol. It happened not long after he said he understood I was trying to keep my secret. I also remember that Klausy was telling them things he shouldn't. All about him being cursed and his real name last name and everything! What on earth was he thinking?! Hopefully he didn't say anything else. If he didn't then maybe we can get Mr. Kol alone somehow and tell him about the Crystal. He'll help us and we can get home.

"I need to find Klausy." I whispered to myself, throwing the blankets off. Just when I was about to hop down the door was ripped to shreds. I screamed at the loud noise and pressed myself against the headboard. It was a wolf that burst into the room, seeing that caused my fear to go away. No animal would ever hurt me.

His long bushy tail was in-between his long legs and his ears were pressed flat against his head. His back and the upper half of his face was dark grey. His sides and legs are a lighter grey mixed with white. His snout and stomach was white, so was his neck and mouth but that was stained red. I didn't know what color his paws were because they were dirty and dark red. Gold eyes stared at me for a couple seconds before he collapsed. The wolf arched his spine and twisted around on the floor in what looked like pain. His whole body started to change and I watched wide eyed.

"You're naked." That's the only thing I could say when the twisting and changing stopped. Klausy knelt on the floor with red smeared on his lips, chin, and caked under his nails.

"We're leaving." He said back. "I'm going to steal an outfit, be right back."

Before I could ask what happened to HIS outfit, Klausy was gone. Leaving?! Why? What about Mr. Kol? We need to find the Crystal and get home. What happened after I fell asleep? It looks like Klausy got into a fight. Why did he do that? Where are the siblings? Why is Klausy upset? Where are we going? I sat there fidgeting on the bed waiting for him to come back. It only took a minute.

Klausy was now in a top too big and pants too long. The shoes looked like they fit though, are they the same ones as before or different? I couldn't tell. He had a big book bag in his right hand that he put our pajamas and the golden piece in. "Come on. I got some blood and food. We have to hurry before they wake up."

"Where did you find that bag? Why are we leaving?" I asked in reply. He put the bag on his back after he took a jacket out. Klausy wrapped me in it and slipped his arms underneath me, cradling me against his chest.

"They can't be trusted." He said back and the wind pinned me to him when he started to run. I couldn't move a single muscle, not even my head. My eyes were open and I was snuggled in the jacket like a burrito. I noticed it was night outside but that was all I could see. He was moving too fast and everything else was a dark blur.

We got to the huge house yesterday and didn't even know to look for the Crystal! So we didn't. Today we tried looking but we only had the time to look around on the first floor. If I knew we would only have today to search, I would have told Klausy to use his super speed. We could have gotten a lot more done then! Where will we look now?

"I want my Mommy." I whispered, closing my eyes. "And my Nana. I want to be at my house. This morning Mommy would have made me breakfast and brushed my hair. She does that every morning. Nana has a pool you know, so we would go swimming. Even though she is on vacation right now she wouldn't mind us using it. Mommy puts sunscreen on me first and says wait for it to dry. I love to swim, I'm good at it too. I don't even need those arm floaties anymore. I've been practicing roller skates, I do that after swimming. Then for a late lunch we have sandwiches cut into stars and Doritos. I ask to swim but Mommy says that she is already dried off. She doesn't want to get wet again. I tell her I can get in the water by myself but she says no. When we get home Mommy and I play a board game and watch movies. My bed time is 8 on school nights and 9:30 when it isn't. Sometimes I can talk her into letting me stay up until 10."

My voice got sleepier and my brain fuzzier the more I went on. You'd think after the nap I took I wouldn't be this tired, but seconds after I stopped talking I was out. When I woke up my stomach was growling. I stretched with a yawn and was confused when I noticed I was in a car. I was in the passenger seat and it was laid back as far as it could go. The first thing I did was sit it up straight.

"I stole it." Klausy replied before I could ask. "A guy forgot something inside his house and he left the keys in the car while he went to get it. I watched Elijah drive and figured it couldn't be that hard. I was wrong but I've practiced for a few hours now. I think I am getting very good."

"I need a booster seat." I tell him. Well when I am with Uncle Kol I use a booster seat. Mommy still likes me to be in a car seat when I am with her. Nana does too. The belt was uncomfortable so I put it under my arm. That was much better. I looked at the digital clock and it said it was 9:00 in the morning.

"We can't get that now. Are you hungry? The bag is under your feet. It has some water in it too."

"What is there to eat?" I asked looking down and throwing the jacket off me. The book bag was even bigger than I remembered. It was the biggest I had ever seen. Wow. What room did he find it in? I guess in the one he stole the clothes from.

"Fruit, crackers, and tiny boxes of cereal."

I had to unbuckle to reach and I slid it close to me with a huff of breath. "It's heavy."

There were a lot of zippers on it, I unzipped the largest one first. It had clothes on top, our pajamas and another outfit for Klausy. Underneath that I found food and three water bottles. The tiny boxes of cereal were so cute. Fruit Loops is what I wanted and I zipped it back up after putting a water in the cup holder. It was hard to zip it back up though because it was so full. I stuffed everything as hard as I could.

"Want some?" I asked as I buckled back up.

"No, I already had a bag of blood."

I opened the itty bitty box. "Will you tell me what happened now?"

"They did something to me." He says, lower lip pulling into a pout. "I didn't want to answer their questions but I didn't have a choice. My body was so heavy and my brain extra fuzzy. I felt all loopy and relaxed. By the time it wore off it was too late."

"What did you tell them?"

"Everything." Klausy shot me a quick ' _sorry'_ glance. "Do you think Kol will be mad if I didn't mean tell?"

"Don't be silly." I say back, of course he wouldn't. Uncle Kol will understand. "Did their eyes look funny?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Uncle Kol and I got to the hotel the lady said there wasn't a room for us. I was standing close enough to see his eyes go funny, then she changed her mind. Maybe that's what they did to you." I explain as I try to open the bag. It was really hard.

Klausy shook his head no. "I don't think that's what they did. It was something different. Kol said, _or he is immune_. Immune to what? Did they give me something?"

"I don't know." The bag finally ripped open but some of the cereal exploded out. Oops.

"Wait!" He said loudly. My eyes shot up to his face. "On the porch! I was playing the handheld game but I looked up when Kael said, _there's not a town with that name around here._ I thought I saw his pupils flutter. I ignored it because nobody else seemed to notice and I thought I must have imagined it."

"The black dots in your eyes?" I asked. Nana taught me what _pupils_ were. "Did they go like this?"

I pinched my thumb and pointer finger, then I made the space bigger and smaller.

"Yeah. Is that what he was trying to do? Make me change my mind? Elijah didn't tell me we could do that."

I nodded. "I didn't see them do that on the porch! How did I miss it?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I answered all their questions and they didn't like what I said. They thought I was lying. Erik thinks we were sent here to be used against his family. We are enemies to them. After whatever they did wore off I got mad and demanded they tell me what it was. Kol was sitting next to me with his arm around my neck. I wasn't expecting him to snap it! It hurt for a second and everything went black. I don't know how long I was out or what they talked about while I was. I do know that when I woke up the wooden leg of a chair was in my heart." Klausy glared while he pouted. I could see that he was hurt and angry. "They tried to kill me Melissa! Kill me! What did I do to them? NOTHING! I took the wood out and I picked one of them randomly to throw it at. It went toward Virgil but he caught it before it hurt him. They tried to talk and calm me down. Saying that it was a test or something. That I didn't understand and they weren't trying to make me mad. I didn't listen to a lot of what they were saying. I didn't want to hear them lie and try to backtrack. I was so very mad Lissa, everything went red and the weirdest feeling came over me. I couldn't control it. My bones started rearranging themselves, my clothes ripped, and I grew fur everywhere. I know I'm half-werewolf but I didn't know that meant I could turn into an _actual wolf_!"

"You're a pretty wolf." My voice was weak and my heart felt like someone was squeezing it and shoving it down into my belly. How could they do that? I blinked back tears. I really wanna go home. I rubbed my eyes and ate more cereal. They tried to KILL Klausy? To make him go away and live in the clouds forever? If Klausy hadn't taken me away, would they have done that to me too? My feeling were very hurt. I thought we were safe. I thought they wanted help and were our friends.

Klausy was on a roll and continued his rant without thanking me. "They kept talking even after the fight broke out. I still ignored them. I was lucky one of them didn't manage to snap my neck again. I might be stronger and faster but that doesn't mean they are slow and weak. They were very good and it was five against one, hardly fair. I did good though! I bit all of them and snapped all their necks. Of course it was a struggle and it took time. They got good swipes and threw me in all directions. My bones weren't the only thing they broke during our fight. It was a chaotic mess. I don't know how I managed to take all of them at the same time and win. It hurt and it wasn't easy breezy. Snapping their necks would have been easier with hands I think, but I felt even stronger as an actual wolf."

The more he rambled the more my heart hurt. I didn't like the picture he was painting. It was a scary one. My head was lowered and my messy curls fell in front of my face. I rubbed my teary eyes and sniffled. I know we were never planning on telling all of them the truth but I really thought they liked us and wanted to help. Mr. Kael and Mr. Kol most of all. Sure Mr. Erik was mean at first but he apologized. Virgil was nice to us even if he did fight with Mr. Kol and Mr. Elijah was super nice. I can't believe they lied and turned out to be so awful.

"Lissa?" Klausy asked softly. He reached over and touched me. "Are you crying? Please don't. I'm sorry. I said too much, huh? I shouldn't have told you so many details."

"It's okay." I whimpered. He rubbed my shoulder and the car swerved sharply.

"Dang it." He hissed and put the hand back on the wheel.

"I'm a big girl." I say weakly. "Big and strong. I am going to be six soon. I'm not a baby anymore. I don't wanna cry and be whinny."

"I don't think you're a whinny baby." Klausy said quietly and then his tone was angry. "They hurt you and made you cry! I won't let them do it again best friend. I promise."

I didn't reply. I put my head on the door and pulled my legs up. The cereal box was empty and laying on the floorboard. It was quiet for a long time. Sometimes Klausy would jerk the car too sharply and press the brakes too hard. Other than that it wasn't so bad. I really do need a booster seat or something though.

"Can you turn on some music?" I asked after a while.

"Sure!" Klausy agreed eagerly. Country music filled the car when the radio was cut on. "Are you feeling better?"

"Music will make me feel better." I say. A hug would too but he was driving, so I didn't say that. I straightened up and brushed my wild ruby hair out of my face. I needed a brush. The clock said it was 11:30 now. "I have to use the potty. Where are we?"

"I don't know exactly." He replied. "I've been going in random directions for hours."

"Not in the woods!" I shout, shaking my head when I saw him start to pull over. "I hate going in the woods."

"You did it the other day."

"Cause I had to! I don't have to now, we can find a store."

"Fine. Fine." Klausy drove around super-fast for a few more minutes before we came across a gas station.

"You didn't park in the lines." I pointed to the wheels when we got out. Klausy was so silly, he was parked in two spots! He did it a little diagonally too.

He looked down. "Does it matter?"

"Look at the other cars." I say in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Klausy squinted his blue eyes at me. "I see the other cars. I mean is it important? Will I get into trouble?"

"I don't know." I lifted my hands and it made my arms a 'W' when I shrugged.

"Then it doesn't matter. Come on." The last two words came out a yawn.

"You're sleepy?" I asked, slipping my small hand into his big one. "Wanna take a nap?"

"I did nap. I slept for an hour." He told me as we walked across the parking lot.

"When?" I crinkled my nose. "Is that all you slept _all night long_?"

"Maybe. So what? We have to keep going. What if they catch up to us?"

"We don't even know if they're chasing."

"Even if they're not right now, they will." He seemed very sure of that. It made my belly squirm. I didn't want those mean liars chasing us. Nope. Nope.

I let go of his hand and bounced ahead a few steps so I could hold the door open. "You need to sleep."

"Later."

I rolled my eyes and huffed before pulling him to the bathroom. I ordered him to wait outside the door before hurrying inside. When I got done and I didn't see him waiting outside for me, my heart flip flopped nervously.

"Klausy?" I whispered, glancing around.

"I had to go too." I heard his voice reply to my left. He was walking out of the men's bathroom. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his leg.

"I told you to wait for me outside the door." I say against his side. I was so relieved and it made my whole body relax. "Whose clothes are these?"

He bends down and picks me up. "The shirt is Elijah's and the pants are Kael's."

"Can I have a chocolate milk?"

"I didn't think to steal money from them." Blue eyes glance over to the drinks. "I did see a little bit in the guy's car though. Maybe there's enough?"

"Let's go see." I ordered, bouncing a little on his hip. He carried me to the car and put me on my feet. Then he sat in the driver's side and opened up the armrest in between the front seats. I stood as close to him as I could. I saw his arm moving around and I heard jingling and rustling. What's all in there?

"How much is the milk?" Klausy asked, pulling out some silver change. Yay! He found the money!

"Chocolate milk." I correct. I didn't want regular milk.

"Do you think $1.75 would be enough?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. Is that all you have?"

Klausy nodded and yawned again.

"Then it's enough." I tugged on his shirt. "Come on."

I loud roaring noise caused us to turn around when we were almost to the door. A really fancy car just pulled into this _really not_ fancy gas station. The man that stepped out was dressed in all black, even his hair was black! He was too far away for me to know what color his eyes were but I knew they were light. The man looked at us for a second. Then he tipped an invisible hat with a wide smirk before turning to fill up his car.

"Will that be all for you sir?" The man behind the counter questioned.

I glanced behind us and the woman waiting had skin same color as my chocolate milk. I smiled and waved. She waved back. She was a pretty woman. Her body was built like my Mommy's.

"Yes."

"Here's your change." He replied. I looked forward again at his voice. I saw him give Klausy some pennies. "Would you like a receipt?"

"Nope."

"You talk funny." I say honestly, swinging my feet and tugging at Klausy's ear. Not pretty funny either, like Klausy and Uncle Kol. The way he talked was ugly. His voice cracked when he spoke and his tone went up and down like a roller-coaster. It was weird. "Why do you talk like that?"

The man with the ugly voice didn't answer, just frowned at me. I heard the woman behind us let out a snort of laughter. I honestly wanted to know but I was glad he didn't say anything. I didn't want to hear him talk again. Yuck.

"Ouch." Klausy protested on our way back to the car, my chocolate milk in his right hand. I just bit his ear. "What was that for?"

I giggled and bit his ear again. "I wanted to."

"Well stop it."

"Sorry to bother you." A voice cut in and we paused. Looking over we saw the man in all black coming toward us. "My phone died. Would you mind if I borrowed yours? It'll only be a second."

Klausy eyed him with distrust. "I don't have a phone."

The man was close enough that I could see his eye color. It was a light blue, the shade of it was very different than Klausy's but still pretty. "That's too bad. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Hugo Anthony." Klausy lied. He learned his lesson about giving his real name.

"I'm Cinderella Ariel." I chirped with a smile, picking two princesses at random.

"Anthony." My best friend added. "She's my sister."

Mr. Damon quirked a black eyebrow. "Cinderella Ariel Anthony? Sorry to hear that."

I crinkled my nose. "Why?"

"That's worse than being named Sunshine Strawberry Anthony. I'd rather have hippies for parents than Disney fanatics. That _is_ where they got the names I'm assuming, not from the Grimm Fairytales." He shrugged a shoulder. "Either way I'm sorry you're stuck with it."

"Hey!" I glared at him. "Cinderella Ariel is a beautiful name!"

"Sure it is." A smirk spread across his face again.

"It is!" I say back strongly.

Mr. Damon went to pat me on the head but Klausy growled. So he lowered his hand before it could reach me. "Protective, are we?"

"She's my sister."

"Is that what you compelled her to think?" He asked boldly, light eyes amused. "Not that I'm judging."

"I didn't do anything to her." Klausy went tense all over. Compelled? What does that word mean? Did Klausy know? "I know you're a vampire. You know I am one too, which is why you came over here isn't it? Not to use my phone."

"Guilty." Mr. Damon grinned. "I can't tell your exact age, but I _do_ know you're way too old to have a three year old human for a sister."

"I'm five." I snapped offended.

He waved a hand. "Tomato, Tomahto."

* * *

 **I was asked if I was going to make Melissa grow up sometime in this story. Yes, my plan was that after Kol took her back to her mother I would make two time jumps. One chapter she would be 8 and then the next chapter it would be two weeks before she reached The Inheritance.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

_Flashback_

Year: 1864

Damon Salvatore did not wait for somebody to open the carriage for him. As soon as it came to a stop he practically flew out and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the front door of the Salvatore Estate. Then he paused, caught his breath, righted his rumpled appearance, and walked in with his head held high.

"Where is my brother?" He asked the first servant he saw, who looked at him thunderstruck.

"M-Mister Damon." She stuttered out in her surprise. Damon saw the butler nod at him before leaving the room in his peripheral vision. "Your arrival is most unexpected. Why are you…?"

"Where is my brother?" He repeated with forced patience, anxious to be reunited with the teenager after months of not seeing him. The letters they exchanged was the only contact they had, but young Stefan Salvatore stop replying a month ago. Even though Damon tried not to worry he couldn't help himself. Evetta's light chocolate fingers fidget with her dress, she couldn't bring herself to answer. The pity that burned bright in her dark eyes made Damon uneasy and his jaw lock. He did not lash out at the woman though, him and his brother always made a point to be kind to all the servants to make up for their father's cruelty. Cruelty that they did nothing to deserve.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked with barely restrained anger.

"I earned a short visit home, Father." The raven haired man lied smoothly, turning to face him. The butler gave the 25 year old solider an apologetic look from behind his father for having to retrieve the man.

Giuseppe Salvatore narrowed his light blue eyes. "You should have stayed with your men and fought instead of running home like a coward."

"Where is Stefan?" Damon ignored him and repeated the question he just asked Evetta twice. His eyes, the only thing he physically got from his father, resisted the urge to roll up toward the ceiling. He does not care for the confederacy or what they stand for. The only reason he joined the army was for the man in front of him. Damon stayed until he couldn't take it anymore. He hates fighting for a cause he does not believe in. Hates being away from Stefan for so long.

"Come to my office." His father replied curtly. As soon as he went to lead the way Damon spoke up again.

"Could you just tell me where my brother is and scold me later?"

"Dead." The older man turned back slowly. "The demon's infesting this town got him. Now they will get you as well for your cowardice."

Damon felt like the ground was ripped out from under his feet. "You're lying."

"What did you say?" The disrespect his son was showing during the conversation made him very tense. Giuseppe thought Damon was lucky he hasn't gotten back handed to the floor yet. "I would choose your next words very carefully."

"I did not stutter. I know you're lying. Where is he? TELL ME NOW!" He usually didn't dare raise his voice to his Father, even when he works the nerve up to sass him, but the shock and grief made him bold. Damon didn't wait for a reply before running to his brother's room. He went up two flights of stairs, wove in and out of hallways, before flinging the teenagers' door wide open. What he saw made him nauseous. The room was completely bare, as if it was a guest room. "No…. No. It's not true."

Maybe he felt the desire to change rooms? That thought in mind he went to the only other bedroom on that floor that wasn't his own. Nothing. Growing more desperate he made his way back down a floor and opened the every guest bedroom door with such force the bang echoed down the hallway. Anyone moving down the halls quickly got out of the man's way. Where are you Stefan? Damon thought angrily. This is not funny. Come out from wherever you're hiding.

Damon almost wanted to go up the highest floor and check their father's room. It was the only bedroom besides the servant quarters that has been unchecked. Perhaps Stefan married someone Father disapproved of and moved away? Just because he did not mention such a woman in his letters meant nothing. He could have been embarrassed or maybe the woman wanted it to be a secret. Right? That idea and many others flooded his brain as Damon collapsed against the nearest wall, uniform covered chest moving raggedly with every deep breath he took. Why did you stop replying to my letters? Where are you Stefan?

_Flashback Ended_

"I know a lost cause when I see one." Mr. Damon clapped my best friend on the shoulder after a few minutes of trying to get answers.

"Ouch." Klausy complained, touching the back of his head with the hand my chocolate milk was in.

"Accident, sorry about that." He grinned, pulling his hand back and putting it in his pocket. I looked between them not knowing what happened. I didn't see Mr. Damon touch the back of Klausy's head. He took a few steps back and twirled around so he was facing his car. As he walked away he spoke to us over his shoulder. "If I were you I'd either start compelling people or get rid of that car. It's all over the radio and the soon it will be on the news. Not very inconspicuous of you."

"What does not incospiclous mean?"

"Inconspicuous." Klausy corrected, putting me on my feet. "He meant driving the car will draw attention."

"Oh."

"Get in. We're leaving."

"Where to?" I ask walking around to the other side of the car. "Where are we gonna look now?"

"I don't know."

We got in and Klausy started the car. Then I got him to open my chocolate milk for me. By the time he pulled out of the gas station Mr. Damon's fancy car was already gone.

"What does compelled mean?"

Klausy answered while he turned left at a stop sign. "It means you feel forced or pressured into doing something."

"Mr. Damon thought you made me feel forced to be your sister?" I take a sip of my drink after asking. Confusing.

"He thought I made you think you were, when you really weren't. He thought I kidnapped you. I guess that weird eye thing does more than changing a yes to a no, maybe you can make people think anything you want."

"Why didn't you ask Mr. Damon? He could've told you all about it and taught you how to use it."

"Because it's obviously something I am already supposed to know. It would have looked weird."

"It would've been not incospiclous." I say with a nod. Klausy snorted and I frowned. "What? That was right, right?"

"No, it was phrased weird. You also say the word itself wrong, like you do alternate universe."

"I don't say it wrong." I protest. "I say it just like you did!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, Klausy!"

Klausy huffed. "Whatever."

What he is talking about? I say aldernant uniherse and incospiclous perfectly! I say it just like he did. Maybe HE is saying it wrong.

I squint my purple eyes at him and told him so. "If I say it wrong it's because you do! I say it like you did."

"Sure." That wasn't good enough. I wanted him to admit that I say it right.

"I do."

"Whatever, Lissa." He rolled his eyes. My face grew hot and my eyes burned with tears. I felt a tantrum building in my tummy. The feeling traveled all the way up to my throat and exploded out.

"I SAY IT RIGHT!" I shout and kick my legs. Klausy jerked the car in surprise. "I DO!"

"Hey!" Klausy blurted giving me a wide eyed look.

"I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO!"

"What's wrong with you, best friend? You were just fine a second go."

A few tears leaked out. "I SAY IT RIGHT!"

"Okay, you say it right." Klausy agreed quickly. "Shhhh. You say it right. I'm sorry."

"I WANT TO GO HOME! TAKE ME HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY NANA!"

"I can't. You know that. We have to find the Crys-"

I interrupt him. "NO. I want to go home now! I don't wanna be here anymore! I want Uncle Kol. GIVE ME MY UNCLE KOL."

Nothing Klausy said did any good, no matter how hard he tried. I kicked, punched everything I could reach including him, screamed, cried, and wailed. This tantrum is the first one in a long time. I'm a good girl - really I am - but my heart hurt, I was confused, tired, in a weird place, hungry, frustrated, and really scared. So I pitched a huge fit until I couldn't scream anymore. Until my puffy eyes got too heavy and I fell asleep.

" _Cause she talked about it all the time  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine is …" _

Click. The country song was gone.

" _All the women,_ _who are independent Throw your hands up at me All the honeys, who making money_.. _."_

Click. So was the pop one.

" _While he was schemeing  
I was beamin' in the Beamer just beamin'  
Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin'…"_

Click. Not sure what that one was, but now it's gone too. Pop? Hip hop? Rap? I wasn't really paying attention.

" _Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooo, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_…"

Mommy loves that song!

"Stupid radio. I don't want to listen to any of those songs. " Klausy whispered, turning it off. I squeeze my eyes tight and arch my back. Once it cracked I tilted my head from side to side, cracking my neck too. Then I relaxed against the car door until my sleepy head cleared.

"How long have I been asleep?" I yawn.

"Three hours. I pulled over behind an old rundown building and napped for an hour and a half too." Klausy answered a little shyly. "Do you feel better?"

My tummy grumbled loudly and I had a small headache. "A little."

The car was quiet again as I get out a banana and some crackers. I finished my (now warm) chocolate milk while I ate. We were still in the same car, my hybrid buddy didn't listen to Mr. Damon about getting a new one.

"I'm sorry." I say after I eat with a big knot in my throat. I'm looking at my lap and couldn't bring myself to do anything else. "Are you mad at me? I was a bad girl. Am I in trouble?"

Mommy would send me to time out after a swat or two on my bottom. Nana would make me stand in the quiet corner with my nose in the wall. No desert after dinner either. I'm not allowed to be a bad girl and throw fits. That's a no-no. Mommy and Nana want me to talk about why I am upset without shouting and whining. Without being mean. Hitting a big no-no too.

"No." Klausy said softly. "I forgive you."

My head shot up, wild ruby curls went flying. I need a brush and detangle spray. "I hit you."

"I know. It's okay."

"A lot."

He shot me a quick look. "It's okay."

"It wasn't nice." I say back. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

I punched him and yelled and was really bad. He got mad after a while of being nice to calm me down not working. He started arguing back loudly. Is he mad still? Are his feelings hurt?

"I was."

My body flinched at the answer, taking it as a yes. "Do you not wanna be my best friend anymore?"

"What?! Of course I do. Forever."

"Forever and ever? You promise?"

"I promise. No matter how mean you are or how upset you get. Not even if you hurt my feelings. Best friends fight, right? I'll forgive you."

"What about when you get your memories and turn into Mr. Niklaus again? You'll be my best friend even then?"

"Even then but you have to forgive me if I get upset and fight too. Swear?"

"I swear." I hold out my hand to him palm up. Klausy took one of his off the wheel and wrapped it around mine, making it disappear. "Where do you want to look?"

"I can't decide."

Trees were on both sides of the empty road. Klausy and I babbled about anything and everything. We were the only people until suddenly a car pulled out in front of us out of nowhere a little ways up. Running a stop sign to do it. Klausy hit the brakes and the car flipped in the air. I screamed loudly, the world spun, and hands yanked at me.

"Why did you do that?" Klausy yelled and stomped one foot. Now we're standing on the side of the road, not hurt at all. I was in his arms and the car was upside down. "I know you did something! It shouldn't have flipped like that. Who are you?"

"No vampires are allowed in this part of town." The woman answered a few feet away, standing in front of her yellow car. She glared nastily and Klausy dropped me. My knees gave out and I land on my butt. My best friend was groaning with his head in his hands.

"He's hurting. Please stop!" I pet Klausy's leg to make him feel better. She ignored me and glared even more. Klausy fell to his knees so I get on mine too and pet him down his spine. It'll be okay Klausy. My poor wolfy. It'll be okay. Shhhh. Stop making those noises. I don't like it.

"You will leave!" The mean lady demanded. "Come here, little girl. He can't hurt you now."

"Please stop!" I beg, scared. No way was I going with her. "Please. He's a nice vampire."

"There is no such thing. Come here. I'll get you home."

Klausy let out a loud roar and lowered his hands. I jerked my own back. His blue eyes turned gold, the white turned black, and black vines slithered around his eyes like snakes. He moved like he was about to bolt at her but before he could someone else got there first. The mean woman in the colorful dress fell down hard. Now she was sleeping on the road.

Mr. Damon stood over her with a smirk on his face. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Damon!" I beam. How lucky are we that he was around here to make the scary lady stop attacking? Does he live close?

"Were you following us?" Klausy asked rudely, standing up and taking me with him.

"That's no way to thank your savior." He teased back. "Besides, you're centuries older than me. You would've noticed me following you."

"Klausy," I scold, "say thank you."

"Thank you." He said through bared teeth, making his face normal again. "But I could have handled her. I was just about to before you interrupted."

"You're something else aren't you, Mr. Cheerful?" Mr. Damon asked with interest, eyeing Klausy.

"No."

He chuckled and walked closer. "Oh yes you are and I could use the help of someone with little _something else_ in them."

"What do you mean?" The hybrid glared. "What do you want?"

"I helped you so it's only fair you help me. Tit for tat."

"I didn't need your help! I was just about to handle it." Klausy protested. "I don't owe you anything."

"I was passing through, a friend of mine lives a couple towns over you see, and you talking with your little shadow caught my attention. Fascinating conversation about a movie I've never heard of. What did you call it? It doesn't matter. Twice in one day we run into each other. I'll never get over how small the world can be."

"Get on with it."

The light eyed vampire obeyed with a serious look on his face now. "You're looking for something or someone, right? You talked about it a little in the parking lot earlier. I can help you if you help me. My friend is a witch that's nifty with a locater spell."

"Your witch can find what I want? How fast?" Klausy tightened his hold on me.

"Depends on if there's any magic shielding it."

"How fast?" He asked again.

"Do you even know the general vicinity of where it's at?" Mr. Damon replied with his own question. When Klausy remained quiet the left half of Mr. Damon's lips went up. "No? Do you know a witch that would be willing to locate it?" More silence and the crooked grin grew. "No again? So what was your plan? Go in every house and building you come across until you hit the one that has it? You _are_ looking for an object, right? Not a person?"

"Right." Klausy said through his teeth.

"I think my plan will be more effective than yours, Merry Mcghee. How important is this thing to you? How fast do you want it?"

"Lightning fast." I say, looking at Klausy hopefully. We don't even have to tell him anything at all! Just help him and then we can go home! Wow. Mr. Damon is making this day luckier and luckier.

"Help me and you will get whatever it is lightning fast. Do we have a deal?"

"You didn't even say what you wanted me to do. I'm not agreeing until you tell me."

Mr. Damon took a few steps backwards and held his hands up. "That's fair. Your little _Ella_ seems hungry. How about dinner on me?"

He called me Ella! Short for Cinderella. Yay! I'm Cinderella Ariel. The prettiest princesses in all the lands. You can eat everything in my castle like in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. There's fun every day and never any fits or crying or scary things. Everyone is nice and funny. They talk like Uncle Kol and his family, except for Mr. Elijah. His voice is normal.

"Okay." I agree before looking into my hybrid's face. "Right? I _am_ hungry."

Klausy gave me a long look before nodding at Mr. Damon. Who might talk with an ordinary voice, but has really pretty eyes. "Okay, dinner on you."

"If we are going to work together, I'm going to need your real name _Hugo._ "

"Don't you already know my name?" Klausy looked at him sourly.

Mr. Damon shook his head no with laughing eyes. "What? You think I trailed behind you this whole time? Not hardly. All I know is you want something but don't know where to look. Nothing else. Well I know there is something special about you. That's overwhelmingly obvious."

"Where are we going to eat?" I butt in. "And thank you Mr. Damon sir."

"Anywhere you'd like…." He dragged out the last word a little and gave me a look that said he wanted me to fill in my name. My honest name. And since he was being so great and helpful I told him.

"Melissa Flora Wattcan."

You'd think he won a game from the way he looked at us next. "Where would you like to eat, Little Red? We should get going before Ms. High Horse wakes up from her nap."

I told him anywhere. That I was hungry for anything that was the closest. After getting our stuff from the flipped car Klausy threw it randomly far into the woods. Then we followed Mr. Damon to where his car was, past some trees and on the next road over. I shout _"Weeeeee"_ all the way there. Vampire speed was so fun.

_Flashback_

Year: 1864 Continued

Damon opened his eyes with a groan before promptly closing them once more. Between the sun's harsh rays, his incredibly dry mouth, and the lack of memory on how he ended up outside, it would _seem_ like he drank a little too much the night before. Except he knows he spent the last two weeks since returning home stone cold sober. Denial was all he had left, so he spent the time searching all over town and asking anyone and everyone about Stefan. He had to find his brother and couldn't do that intoxicated. Unfortunately everyone says what his father did, Stefan was taken and killed by the demons. Speaking of his father, he was getting more and more suspicious by the day and wondered when he was going back to the army. Damon was nervous and knew they would send somebody for him soon. He was surprised they haven't already.

"Good you're awake." A very familiar voice said. Damon ignored the pain in his head and shot up. "You are a hard man to find. Who knew you would abandon your troops and let them perish the way you did? By the time I got to where you should have been, I had to turn right back around and come home again. I should have just stayed here and saved myself the hassle."

He had his brother's height, build, brown hair, face, and even voice. Except where forest green eyes should have been he had red and black with bulging slithering veins surrounding them instead. Damon stared at what used to be his brother in horror.

"The eyes right?" He guessed, looking at his older brother's face. Damon even saw his fangs peek in and out of view when he spoke. "Sorry about that. I would put _all of this_ away but I can't with you so close. That's why I started the transition without warning you. My control is as shaky as an earthquake. I had to turn you so suddenly so I wouldn't kill you. It helps with the scent."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. These weren't the words of his peacemaking, kind hearted brother. He could barely hurt a bunny let alone kill a man. These were the words of a demon. "Who… Who did this to you?"

"Celeus."

Damon recognized the name. "Lord Antoni."

Stefan's letters overflowed with the name after he arrived 5 months ago. The curiosity the teenager regarded the Greek lord with in his letters quickly became admiration and camaraderie. Stefan was eager to tell his elder brother all about the things they did together, he couldn't wait for Damon to meet him. The raven haired man would never tell anyone this but he was insanely jealous of Lord Antoni. He hated how much Stefan adored him and how they did all the things that _he_ should have been doing with his brother. He was always Stefan's closest friend and he felt like Lord Celeus Antoni was stealing him away.

"Everything took a turn for the worst so quickly I didn't know what was happening. One minute he was my friend that nearly everyone adored as soon as they met him. The next he was a demon who was turning me in front of our father to make him suffer." Stefan explained. "He had everyone fooled right up until he ripped the rug out from under us."

"I do not want to be a monster." Surely his brother has to be in there somewhere? Maybe he can reach him. "Do not make me into a demon, little brother. You have a kind heart. Let me go. Show me the mercy that Lord Antoni did not show you."

"I need you Damon." Stefan countered. "I'm losing myself. I cannot control my lust for blood. You are a tether to who I used to be and I don't want to lose that person completely. I can't live an eternity without you."

"Please let me go."

"I already started the transition. If you do not feed you will die."

"Then let me die."

Damon did not want to be a demon in the night, surviving off of the blood of innocent people. Cruelly tormenting them for enjoyment. Playing manipulative games and tearing families apart. All the stories he's ever heard played in his head now. Only this time HE was the demon doing the horrid nightmare worthy terrors. Look what they already did to Stefan in just a short month? He thought worriedly. No. That can't be me. I don't want to lose myself too.

"I cannot." Stefan shook his head with a tortured expression on his demonic face. "Celeus is getting you blood now. He's a monster Damon. The friend I used have in him was never real, only a façade. He treats me like I am his wild little pet. He encourages my lack of control. I refuse to live my eternity with only him. I need you. You'll forgive me one day. I know you will. You have to."

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

 **The witch in the road. Damon popping up to be their "savior". All a little convenient no? Was it a quick little plan he came up with? Did that witch owe him a favor? Maybe, maybe not. ;-)**

 **What or who does he want Klaus's help with? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

"Klaaausy." I whine, yanking on his arm.

He didn't look at me. "No, Lissa."

"Why not?" I glare up at him and hang off his arm. Then I sing, "Secrets, secrets, are no fun unless you tell everyone."

"What's that from?" He glanced down at my angry face.

"I am not gonna let you distract me!" I yank down on the arm hard as I jump up and down. "Tell me!"

Klausy's lips pressed together and he shook his head no.

"Whyyy nooot."

He squinted his blue eyes at me. "Because, Lissa."

"You're being a bad friend!" I snap causing my hybrid to frown.

We've been at Mr. Damon's friend's house for three days. Klausy told me he agreed to help but I don't know what with. All I know is that my best friend told me he was doing it for me. They mostly wait until I go to sleep to have their secret talks, and I do no matter how hard I try to stay awake. Not today though, they locked me out of the office after breakfast. SO RUDE! I'm a big girl! I can be in their adult meetings and help! Why won't Klausy tell me what they're doing?

"We're leaving soon." He told me after a pause.

I stop moving. "Why? Where? What for?"

"To find somebody. Paris." He answered.

"Who? Why? For Mr. Damon? That's what he wants? To find somebody?"

"Finding him is only one part."

Him? Part one? I perk up at the words. Finally I'm getting answers.

"What's part two?"

Klausy went stiff. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

I stomp my foot and start yanking on his arm again. "We're supposed to be doing this together! As best friends!"

"You get worse every day." He pouted, tugging his arm out of my hands. "Why are you being annoying? I can't tell you, Lissa. I just can't. Okay? I can't."

"Mr. Damon told you not to?" I guessed, my face pinched angrily.

"Kinda."

He means no. I know he does.

"Then why? Why can't you say?"

Klausy turned and knelt down. Then he took both of my hands into his. "Please, best friend. Can't you trust me? I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I will later but not now. Okay? Can we drop it?"

My lower lip juts out. "I want to know. I don't like secrets. I want to help."

"You are helping." His blue eyes looked at me from under short lashes.

I scoff. "How?"

"You make me feel better when you're not being annoying. We play and it makes me feel lighter. It's not fun what we're doing, but you _are_ fun. I need that. I need the normal. Promise you'll be normal?"

My pout slowly goes away. "I guess I can try."

Klausy beams and yanks us both up. "Thanks! I knew you'd understand."

"Who puts contacts like that on a child?" A woman asks rudely. "Dyed her hair too, I bet."

Klausy turns and glares. "I did not."

"It's obvious you did. Look at her." She puts her hands on her hips. "Dye ruins hair and no child needs contacts to improve color. You should be ashamed of yourself. She is beautiful without all that."

"She looks like this naturally." Klausy sneered. "Go away before I make you."

"Klausy didn't do anything, ma'am. Please stop being mean to my best friend."

The woman didn't stick around much longer after that. We watched her storm off down the sidewalk. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I knew she was muttering under her breath as she went. Nana hates when people do that.

"I hope Ivanna hurries up." Klausy says in a hushed voice. "We've been here ages."

Mrs. Ivanna took us with her to a witchy shop while Mr. Damon ran an errand. When we walked inside the old lady immediately said she wouldn't have _Klausy sort_ in her shop. So we had to wait outside on the sidewalk. Mrs. Ivanna's husband works on movies and shows. He is in California now on one. He tries to get shows close to home but this time he couldn't. She said he visits some weekends and he'll be home when the movie "wraps". Mrs. Ivanna told me that means ends. Movies usually take two or three months to film I learned. He should be back in a week if she's lucky. Let's hope nothing goes wrong.

I wiggled a little, getting comfortable. "Yeah. What's taking so long? Can you hear what they're saying?"

"No. They must've done a spell or something." Klausy sighed annoyed. "I'm tired of standing here."

"Let's explore some." I suggest and his blue eyes light up.

He glances around at the shops and things around us, deciding which way to go. After a second he walks across the street when the little red hand turns into a green walking man. The cars were stopped and waiting for us to get on the other side.

"Left or right?" He asked when we made it across.

"Right." I picked randomly. We look around while he walks and I point to a store. "Let's go in there."

The little bell above the door rings when we walk inside. Then he puts me on my feet and we explore the store. It had everything! There were tables, bookshelves, funny looking wallpaper, and different things hanging on it. One clock and a lot of random stuff on hooks.

"Lissa!" Klausy hisses at me. "Look at this, Lissa!"

I quickly looked around to the other side of the bookshelf. Klausy was wearing rainbow glasses and a poofy orange-haired wig.

"Aren't I handsome?" He asked and burst into giggles. I joined in and bounced over to him. He put a blue one on my head and grinned. "Now we're both handsome."

"Girls are pretty." I correct with sparkling eyes. "Can I have glasses too?"

He looked around and grabbed a big brown pair. "Here."

They were too big and barely stayed on. I had to hold one hand up to my face so they wouldn't fall off.

"I have an idea, Lissa." Klausy says and bounces on his toes a little. The wig bounced a little with him. I guess it wasn't on very good. "Wanna hear my idea?"

I looked up at him eagerly. "Yeah!"

"Our Kol's not going to remember anything, right? He won't know we were ever gone." Blue eyes looked at me hopefully. "We can write it all down! We can get a journal and write what we do every day. Then when we get back we can give it to him."

I popped like a balloon and my smile went away. "I can't spell very much."

"That's okay!" He rushes out, using a hand to get the new orange hair back on right. "We can both agree on what to put and then I can do it. I can read so I'm sure I can write too."

"Can we bring it with us?" My smile slowly came back and my heart lifted again. Up, up, up it went and soon I was twitching happily and couldn't stay still. I love this idea! Uncle Kol will too I bet.

"We brought our clothes." He shrugs. "Why not?"

"That's a great idea! You're so smart, Klausy."

Pink slashes across his cheeks. "Thanks."

"Does Mrs. Iva know where the Crystal is yet?"

He didn't answer me the last couple times I asked.

"They won't tell me until I do my part first." Klausy says. Good he answered. "So I don't know. Maybe."

"She tried though?" I ask, making sure.

I remember Klausy giving her the gold piece for two days before taking it back this morning. Did she use it to find our Crystal? Is it far away? Is it close to Paris?

He nods and the wig slides down on his forehead a bit. "She did."

"Good."

We played around a little more in the store before heading out, not taking the wigs and glasses with us.

"Those dolls are creepy." Klausy crinkled his nose at them. He was right, their eyes were wide and creepy looking. My dolls at home were better.

"Eww." I giggled. "The glass is pretty though."

Near the dolls was glass made into different shapes: A horse, a ballerina, and a doggy.

"I guess."

The bell rang again when we walked outside. There were less cars than before and hardly anyone walking around. I saw a woman eating across the street. She was sitting by the window inside the restaurant by herself and reading while she ate. How was she not making a mess? I can't play on a phone or anything while I eat. If I do it gets all over me and the table. Uncle Kol's seen me make a mess eating because he lets me watch TV while I do it. Mommy doesn't usually.

"Are you listening to me, Lissa?"

I look at his pouting face. "No. I was thinking. What'd you say?"

"Nothing." He huffed. "Never mind."

"Look!" I point. "Let's see what's there!"

There was a space in-between two buildings without a road. I forgot what that's called. Klausy wrapped his hand around mine and tugged me toward it. There was a big trashcan, a bird jumped off of it and flew away. That was the only thing except a dark blue door in the middle of the left wall. We let go of each other and walk into the hallway-like space. The further we get down it, the further away from each other we get.

"I thought we'd see a cat."

Klausy looked confused. "Why would we see a cat?"

"Alley!" I blurt. He blinked at me. "That's what this is called! Phew, close one. I almost didn't remember."

"Why would we see a cat?" He repeated.

"Cats live in alleys." I state matter-of-factly.

"All of them?"

I nodded. "The homeless ones do. Haven't you ever seen the Aristocats?"

He glared at me. "I don't know."

"Oh, right. Oops."

Klausy blurred over and jerked me behind him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. "Klausy! Why'd you do that for? You scared me!"

"Put those away, Nik. You've used them on me one too many times already. I don't fancy a repeat." I saw Mr. Kael holding his hands up in way that said he meant no harm when I peeked around Klausy.

"I thought you were Damon!" Klausy looked down at me over his shoulder. He had his vampire face out. "I thought he was Damon when I heard him hovering around. I promise."

"I came to apologize." Mr. Kael had a puppy dog face with his shoulders slumped. He was trying to look like he was really sorry. I didn't know if I believed him. He was a liar after all.

"Not accepted." Klausy spat.

"Come now." He tutted, blue eyes begged Klausy to forgive him. "I wasn't the one who staked you, Erik was. You attacked me unprovoked, so if anything _you_ should be apologizing to _me_."

"No way!" Klausy growled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"What did I do then?" Mr. Kael wondered. "I invited you into my home and was nothing but utterly hospitable."

"That was a lie! You pretended to be nice when you really wanted to hurt me."

The left side of Mr. Kael's mouth came up a tiny bit. "Only at first."

Klausy bared his fangs and the smirk disappeared. "You promised you wanted to help but you lied. You made my best friend cry!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry little Melissa. Do you forgive me?" He cooed and I ducked behind Klausy more.

"Don't talk to her! Do you hear me? Don't!"

"What can I do, hmm? I lied about helping before but I really want to now."

"I don't need _your_ help." Klausy bragged. "I already have someone who's going to locate what I need."

"Oh?" Kael's voice changed. It sounded like he was making fun now. "You think you can trust that witch, do you? Poor naïve Nik. What? She saw you and took pity? Now she's helping you out of the goodness of her judgmental heart? Witches don't care for our lot."

"No." My hybrid buddy snapped. "I'm not stupid. Damon and Ivanna are working together because they have to not because they're friends. They made a deal with me. That's why they're helping. They NEED me."

I peeked again. Mr. Kael's hands were lowered and his back straight. The puppy look was replaced with a stubborn one.

"Hate Erik and the rest if you want, bugger them, but I believed you when you said you were Niklaus from another world. They didn't. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Nik. I don't think you're an enemy. They don't either as of now. Hindsight is 20/20 after all, but they've already burned their bridges. I was very livid with Erik, believe you me brother."

"You're no brother of mine." Klausy scoffed.

"No, I suppose not." He agreed. "My Nik is dead, but you're still a version of him. You _are_ Niklaus Mikaelson. Can you not try and see this from my perspective? How else would you expect me to react when a man with my dead brother's face and name pops up out of nowhere? Especially one with such _unique_ features. We have a lot of enemies you understand. Can you blame us for jumping to conclusions?"

"Yes. Now go away."

Mr. Kael sighed deeply. "You are a stubborn one, aren't you? Don't you have it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"I gave Erik one and look what happened."

"I'm not Erik."

There was a long uncomfortable pause before Klausy spoke again. "How many of you are around?"

"How many do you hear?"

"I'm NOT STUPID!" He explodes back. "I know they can be waiting another town over!"

"I came alone."

"Even though I could bite you again?"

"I'd really rather you didn't, but it was worth the risk."

Klausy half-turns and looks at me. "What do you think, Lissa?"

Should we give him another chance? I didn't know. What if he was lying and didn't care at all? What if he was tricking us again?

"I don't know."

"I just want my brother back." Mr. Kael whispers. We both look at him. He locks his jaw and tilts it up. He looked like he was forcing the words out because they were hard to say. "That's all I want. Does that make me so bad?"

"I guess not." I whisper too. Then I bite my lip and look at Klausy. I still didn't know. I wanted to believe him, but I didn't know.

"Only you." Klausy was such a softy. "Okay? I'll only forgive you and you can come with us. The rest need to stay away."

Mr. Kael beams. "Of course! Whatever you want, Nik. Like I said, bugger the lot of them. They're annoying anyway. I could use some space."

"Even from Kol?" Klausy said, doubting him.

"We might be close, my twin and I, but I don't have to be up his arse every waking moment." He claps his hands once. "So, what's the plan? What can I help with?"

I walked from behind Klausy and put my hands on my hips. "He won't say, it's a _secret_."

"That so?" A brown eyebrow went up.

"Yep." My best friend agreed.

"Perhaps you'll tell me with time?" Mr. Kael offers.

"Maybe."

"But maybe not?" Mr. Kael laughs. "Alright, I understand."

"How do you compel people?" Klausy asks. "I didn't wanna ask Damon."

"It's easy. You'll get it in a snap. Here comes someone now, watch me."

He explained how he was doing it when he pulled the woman into the alley with us. Something about pushing his will into her. When Klausy got it right after a try or two he bounced around happily.

"Did you see, Lissa? I made her bark like a dog! I did it! I really did!"

"I saw!" I clap as hard as I can. "Do something else! Make her bounce like a bunny rabbit."

After Klausy made her do a few more funny things he heard Mrs. Ivanna calling for us. Mr. Kael told the woman to forget everything and resume whatever she was doing before. Then we walked out of alley and made our way to Mrs. Ivanna.

"I have to hold your hand when we walk across the street." I order Klausy, who took my hand.

"What's an _Original_ doing here, Nik?" She demands sternly when we reach her.

Mrs. Ivanna had long black hair and caramel skin. She was from Spain but moved to America when she was my age with her mommy and little brother.

"Excuse you?" Mr. Kael didn't look happy. "What gives you the right to call him that, witch?"

"That's my name." Klausy said confused. "What's wrong with her calling me that?"

Mr. Kael whispered something in his ear.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Klausy replies. "No one told me, I just thought it's what I was called."

"Nik." The woman frowned, getting his attention. "I didn't realize you were so friendly with the Original family."

She said it like that was a bad thing.

"Not all of them." He promises. "This doesn't change anything."

"It might, unfortunately."

Klausy panicked. "I can still do it. I don't care about him. I don't even know him. We made a deal."

Blue eyes looked between them through squinted brown lashes. "Don't know who exactly?"

"That's part of the secret." I tell Mr. Kael.

He hums with a nod. "I see."

"We had a fight and I just forgave him not that long ago." Klausy tells Mrs. Ivanna. "If he comes with us he promises it'll be just him and he'll behave."

"Scouts honor." Mr. Kael jokes.

"He can't be trusted." She shakes her head. "Our mission would be compromised. I can't risk it."

"I owe Nik here." Mr. Kael smirks. "If he says I'll be on my best behavior then how can I deny him?"

"See?" Klausy beams. "Can't he come too? Please? I already promised he could."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Don't tell him what you're doing then. Like me." I speak up. "Use the spell that old lady had around her shop and he won't be able to hear you. You can put it around the office."

"Look at you, little tot." Mr. Kael cooed and ruffled my ruby curls. "So smart. Looks like that's a problem solved. Don't you agree, little witch?"

She glared at him and puffed up. "You will not be invited into _my_ house."

"You need me." Klausy said strongly. "If he can't come then neither will I. I already promised and I don't lie."

That last part sounded like a poke at Mr. Kael.

Mrs. Ivanna looked even madder. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong because of him I will make sure you regret it."

Mr. Kael put two fingers to his forehead and then saluted her. "Noted, right Nik?"

"Right."

Mr. Damon was as happy as Mrs. Ivanna to see Mr. Kael with us.

"What did I tell you about picking up strays?" He mocked when he got home. "I'm sorry but we have all the help we need. No Original jackasses allowed."

"Too late. The lovely Ivanna already invited me in." He put one leg beside himself on the couch. It looked like he was doing a split. "I'm here to stay."

"I didn't have a choice." She snapped when Mr. Damon looked at her demandingly.

"This is just fantastic Iva. What could possibly go wrong with this new development?"

"If you want to point fingers look at your little miracle hybrid." She mocked back angrily. "He so perfect, Iva. Just what we need, Iva. You know what I think? I think he's trouble. Even if he acts innocent and childlike. I knew he'd bring us _nothing_ but trouble."

"Hey!" Klausy was offended.

* * *

Kael Mikaelson POV:

It didn't take long to smooth talk the information out of Nik. Now it was the second night I've been here - I was currently pinning the young raven haired vampire underneath me while the rest of the house slept.

"You have the last of the white oak?" I snarled into his face. When he remained silent I dug my nails painfully into him. "I wasn't asking to hear myself speak. _Answer_."

"Yes." He choked out, icy blue eyes full of hatred. I couldn't use compulsion because he was on vervain. I didn't have the time to drain him. That was alright though, this was more fun anyway.

"You stole it from my father?"

"Replaced it with a fake." He confirmed smugly.

"You're resourceful, I'll give you that." I smirked darkly, a sinister gleam in my eyes. "Color me impressed. Stealing the white oak right out from under Father's nose, that couldn't have been an easy feat."

"You have no idea."

"Now you plan to use it on him, correct?" He remained silent so I hurt him again and smiled patronizingly. "We've been over this, sweetheart. When I make an inquiry, you answer. That's how this is going to work."

"I want him gone."

"Yet you can hardly do it yourself, so that's where Nik comes into play."

"You going to stop us?" He challenged, like he could actually do something if I attempted.

I laughed, he was ballsy little fellow. "Hardly. No love lost between my father and I. Good riddance."

"What do you want then?" Damon demanded, frustration etched into his pained face.

"There, now you're making the right remarks." My grin was feral. "This is what's going to happen, when Nik kills Father you are going to give me the true location of his heart's desire and then you'll give him a fake. Capiche?"

"I don't care if he gets what he wants." Damon says through his teeth. "The Hunter killed my brother in the 20's. As long as he's given the same treatment Niklaus can go fuck himself."

I chuckled. "We have an accord then?"

"Yes, so get off of me."

I slam my hand through his chest and grip his heart tightly. "If you double-cross me, I will rip out your innards and strangle you with them. Do you understand me, boy?"

"Fuck yes." He rushed out desperately.

I'm off of him and standing in the next nanosecond. My hands were on my hips and I grinned in smug satisfaction.

"That's what I want to hear. You run along now, darling. And remember, hush hush. This will be our little secret."

He wasn't about to blab to anyone about this and ruin everything. I'd make him sorely regret it if he tried.

"Yes, your highness." He sneered before blurring away.

Alternate-Niklaus is the closest thing I will ever have to getting my brother back. He was sent here for a reason and I wasn't going to lose him again. The world will sooner burn to ashes before I let Nik be taken from me a second time.

"Sleep well, little vampire." I call softly. "We have to be up early for our flight. Big day head of us."

* * *

 **A peek at what the next flashback will be about:**

 **Without Klaus there to kill Esther. Without Mikael ever finding out the truth about her unfaithfulness. In a world where Esther lived until she died of old age, what became of the newly created vampire siblings and wife? What were those early years like?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Dairies or its characters. I only own my OC's and plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. I'll try to smooth over the ones I missed later.**

* * *

_Flashback Third Person POV_

 _I did this for you. To make you strong and able to fight back. I did this for us, so we'd never have to go through the pain of losing family again. Yet all of you take it for granted. You cannot control yourselves, so_ _ **I**_ _will control you. No more feeding on villagers and turning yourself into monstrous abominations. That completely contradicts the entire purpose of turning you. You are sealed in and only my death will release you. Perhaps time secluded in here is exactly what you need._

Kael Mikaelson seethed as he recalled his mother's words. His insides felt like the very blood in his veins turned to sand. He was so _thirsty_ and wondering when his father would return with more forest creatures. They smelt nothing like the villagers and he knew their blood would not give him the same euphoric high. Still, Kael sorely regretted refusing to drink last time. He would not make that mistake again.

Esther and Mikael tricked and turned their family into demonic supernatural creatures. After ingredients were gathered and forbidden spells chanted, they finished the ritual.

Erik was hard to convince to come to supper. He preferred for him and Melisent to eat the meat HE provides from HIS hunts. He likes eating the fruits and vegetables HIS wife grows in THEIR garden. Erik enjoyed married life and did not wish to regress into eating at his childhood home once more.

When the couple were eventually persuaded, Esther mixed a dark potion that had a splash of human blood into her family's goblets. After the meal Mikael ran them through with his sword, all but Esther. She was the only one spared from the transformation. When everyone woke up hours later a few more swallows of human blood were forced down their throats. Because of that it was human blood they craved above all. It was now their sole source of nourishment.

The village was explored with newly heighten senses and abilities. The transformed family only stopped when rising sun forced them indoors once more. Everything was overwhelming and extraordinarily different. The first night or two none of them knew what to make of their new existence. It had both pros and cons. At first they did not know which one outweighed the other.

When Kael started truly enjoying and embracing the demonic life thrusted at him unwillingly, his mother used her magic to render all her children unconscious. Instead of the caves being used to hide from the wolves on full moons, they were now used to protect the few remaining villagers from THEM.

All of the Mikaelson siblings and Melisent would remain that way for decades. Until their mother drew her last breath.

Esther hoped when they'd eventually emerged after her death, the time in solitude would do them good. She hoped she could condition them to crave the blood of animals and undo some of the "darkness" she mistakenly put into them. She wanted to force control on them.

It did not work. As time went on their bitterness and anger grew. When they were finally released the world was ill prepared to face it.

_Flashback Ended_

Niklaus 'Klausy' Mikaelson POV:

 _Dream:_

 _Angry, panicked voices could be heard behind me. "Don't let him escape" they said, "Hurry! Get him! Get him! We're not done with him! There is still much to do!"_

 _The sounds only made me move faster._

 _I don't know who or what I am, nor where this is. What I do know is that I woke up swinging my fists with the overwhelming urge to escape. I'm frightened, dreadfully so. I also know that they took everything from me. My memories and sense of self are gone and THEY are responsible. Those people want to hurt me even more. I cannot let that happen. I need to run until I can't run anymore._

A foot smashing into my face made me jolt awake. I crinkle my nose and squint tiredly at my best friend. During the night she went from laying normally to crooked and upside down. Her rose-red hair was all over the place. Instead of her head being on her pillow, one of her feet was under it. I had to push the other one away from my face.

"Good, you're up." Damon opened the door. "We have to leave in an hour. Get her up and ready."

He was gone as quickly as he entered.

I rubbed my eyes and listened to the rest of the house. Ivanna was awake drinking something, probably coffee. There was one extra person in the house that wasn't there when I fell asleep.

Who are they? Is that person coming to Paris too?

"Lissa." My voice was rough with sleep. "Lissa!"

She didn't budge and barely managed to mutter the words, "5 more minutes Mommy."

Oh, well. Nobody can say I didn't try.

My heavy lids closed again and my mind drifted away.

 _Dream:_

 _I hugged the blanket tighter around me. "How do I know you're being honest? How do I know you're not with THEM?"_

 _Elijah – if that was really his name – poured himself a glass of scotch. "I suppose you'll just have to trust me."_

" _I don't have to do ANYTHING!" The blanket fluttered to the ground as I shot to my feet._

" _Poor word choice." His composure wasn't shaken by my outburst. "Your will is your own. I cannot force you to do anything, but I hope you'll believe that I wish you no ill-will."_

 _My eyes wandered over the fancy, spacious room I was in. The temper burning in my veins calmed, my thoughts distracted me from it. "Why do you have such a big house? Nobody else is here."_

" _It's not my house." He replied after taking a small sip of his drink. "It's yours."_

 _"Really?"_ _I was fascinated._

 _He dipped his brunette head in a slight nod._ " _You designed and had it built yourself."_

 _Every little tidbit of information regarding who I am that he reveals is wondrous to me. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything._

The second time I woke up was because a pillow was smothering my airflow. As soon as I was conscious the pressure was removed. Good, because I was a second away from doing it myself.

"Hey!" I spluttered indignantly. My blue eyes glared into a much icier shade. "What was that for?"

"I told you we had to leave. Get up."

An angry huff escaped my lips. "I have an hour!"

"Not anymore. Be ready in 20 minutes."

Grumbling irritably I got out of the bed. Lissa wasn't laying sprawled out on the other side anymore. With minimal effort I heard her crunching nosily downstairs and talking to Ivanna around mouthfuls of food.

"Wait until you finish chewing to talk." Ivanna reprimanded softly.

I grabbed some clothes, the strip of gold under my pillow, and went to the bathroom across the hall. When I was finished getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth, and splashing my face with a handful of cold water I moved to join Lissa.

The sight at the bottom of the stairs made me pause. Kael was embracing another man in a way that made my cheeks burn.

He pulled back from the blondes lips to trail kisses to his pierced ear. Then he tugged at the earring with his teeth and muttered huskily. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." The blonde panted, out of breath. "Call me later?"

Kael chuckled and moved back a step. "Of course, sweetling, but for now we must part."

"Now!" Ivanna voice could've cut through concrete. "I will not have your playthings in my house."

The unknown man bristled. "I'm _nobody's_ plaything."

Kael ran the back of his fingertips down the other man's cheek. "Don't listen to her, she's always in a mood. Goodbye now, dear. Best you leave before she has an aneurism."

"I'll sooner give _you_ an aneurism." She threatened.

After giving the taller male a kiss on the cheek, he left. The sound of the door closing unfroze me. I continued down the steps.

"Don't look at me so judgmentally." Kael snickered at Ivanna's hard look. "I couldn't sleep and…" He trailed off, eyes on the five year old who walked in. His lips lifted into a crooked smile. "Cuddling always helps."

Damon snorted, sitting on the couch with feet propped on the table. "Next time take your _cuddling_ somewhere else. The sounds made me nauseous. Did you have to be so loud?"

"Cuddling isn't noisy." "I didn't hear anything." Lissa and I spoke simultaneously.

"Of course I had to be loud." Kael replied, ignoring our comments. "That's how you know it's good. I've always been a vocal... cuddlier when it really hits the spot."

"There is a child present." Ivanna placed her dark-caramel colored hands over Lissa's ears. Big violet eyes looked up at her under ruby lashes. "I think it's time for a subject change."

"What's wrong with cuddling?" Lissa wondered, not understanding Ivanna's reaction.

Kael laughed. "Absolutely nothing, tot. I myself find it extraordinarily pleasurable."

I can tell they weren't really talking about cuddling. I also knew I _should_ understand the true conversation hidden underneath code words. It tickled at my brain but wouldn't rattle free. That was a feeling I have grown used to experiencing since those witches stole my memories.

To keep from embarrassing myself I remained quiet. I didn't want them knowing I was nearly as confused as Lissa. It annoyed me greatly, the feeling of missing an inside joke.

"Especially if it's with a man, right?" Damon taunted. "A queer Original. Who would've thought? You know, I suppose I should've guessed. You're very… flamboyant."

Light blue eyes gaze pointedly at Kael's painted nails and brightly colored jeans.

"I'm not queer, not completely anyway." He shrugged a shoulder. Ivanna pressed her hands harder over little ears. "I simply enjoy beauty in all forms, whether that be in a man, woman, or even hermaphrodite."

"What's a herma-something?" Lissa asked Kael.

The hands over her ears did little to muffle the words Ivanna didn't want her hearing. That didn't surprise me. His voice, like Kol's, carried.

"You have to get going or you'll be late for your flight." Ivanna spoke again, giving Damon and Kael a look saying _cut it out_. "I packed you and Melissa bags, Nik. Be careful. I'll see you when you get back."

"You're not coming?" I balk, temper rising. "What about my Crystal?! Why can't you locate it before we leave? You haven't even tried that hard yet!"

When I gave her the golden piece, she had it for TWO DAYS! Do you know how long she tried to locate my Crystal during those forty-eight hours? One and a half! That's it.

My best friend asked if Ivanna's been trying. I attempted to make it seem like she was trying hard and everything was going to be fine. Truth is, she hasn't all that hard. I don't want to kill my own father, even if it's an alternate version and I don't remember a lick about my own. Unfortunately I don't have a choice. I MUST get home as soon as possible.

Lissa can't last much longer here. She's already cried and begged to be home more than once. She's strong and good at making the most of this, but she's in pain. Lissa is scared and needs to be back home. Damon and Ivanna are only focused on me doing MY part. When it comes to repaying, they don't seem to think it's nearly as important.

Desperation is the only thing keeping me here despite that. Doesn't stop me from being angry about it.

"The last time I tried finding its whereabouts I only managed to get a vague location." Ivanna replied calmly as she released her grip on Lissa.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Canada."

"Which, if you hadn't noticed, is fu-" Ivanna gave Damon a blazing look and he modified his wording with a role of his eyes, "huge. So unless you want rip apart every building in Canada, you'll let her try to zero in while we're gone."

Protective possessiveness made me go stiff. They want me to leave an important factor needed to get home here while I leave the country? No way. I can't take that chance.

"When you get back I'll know exactly where your Crystal is." She walked closer to me and held out a hand expectantly. "You're going to have to show a little trust, Nik."

My own hand went to my pocket and touched the object she wanted to take. "No."

"You have to Klausy." Lissa protested. I looked at her little frame and pleading expression. That mixed with her stubborn tone made my conviction waver. "She needs time to find it."

"If you don't it'll just take her that much longer." Kael agreed. "Come on, mate. Give it to her and let's get this over with."

With a locked jaw I took the crescent shaped piece of gold and slam it into Ivanna's hand. I stomped so hard out of the house after that my feet almost went through the wooden floor.

~~~ Time Jump ~~~

"International baggage claim is this way." Kael ushered us off the plane and in the right direction. He had his carryon bag swung over one shoulder. Damon had his in a tight grip and pressed against his chest. The stake is in it. Ivanna cast a spell to make it able to get past security. We also had fake ID's and passports.

"That flight was sooo long." Lissa skipped eagerly beside me, her little hand in my grasp. "I'm glad it's done. Aren't you? I'm hungry."

The traffic made the drive to the airport an hour long. Next we had to go through customs and all sorts of things to get to our plane. THEN it took 9 ½ hours to get from Memphis, Tennessee to Paris, France. Back at Ivanna's house it is 5:00pm now, but Kael told me about the time difference. Paris is 6 hours ahead of Memphis. He said it'd be 11 at night when we get here and he was right. Crazy how that works.

We flew first class, which was amazing. We had access to a lounge area with free food and drinks. Damon spent most of the flight sleeping, when he wasn't he was drinking alcohol. The seats were wide and had plenty of leg room. This one didn't, but I heard in some planes international first class even has bunk-style beds. How cool. That would've been good to have when Lissa and I took our nap.

"Can we have our surprise now?" I begged Kael.

"Yeah!" Lissa's hair was in a long, messy braid down her back. It whipped around with every bouncing skip. "Please Mr. Kael. We were good, huh? You promised if we were good we'd get it."

Lissa was scared when the plane first took off. I was a little nervous too if I'm honest. When we got high up and everything smoothed out we were fine again. It didn't take long for us to get bored though. Lissa and I got louder and started "rough housing" to entertain ourselves. Our rambunctiousness got on Kael's nerves after a while. He was trying to spend most of the flight sleeping like Damon. So he said he had a surprise for us and if we calmed down and were good, we could have it when the plane landed.

"It's in my suitcase." Kael replied. "You can have it when we get to a hotel."

My best friend and I tossed a million ideas around about what it could be on the flight. Kael was tightlipped no matter how hard we tried to get him to reveal what it is.

"A puppy." Lissa blurted next to me as our journey to baggage claim continued. Our guessing game restarted.

I laughed. "A puppy can't survive being in a suitcase that long!"

"Oh, yeah."

After we got our luggage we walked around the airport for a restaurant to eat in before leaving. It was hard to find one still open, a lot of them closed at 10:30. The only one child-friendly was a McDonalds. Kael and Damon immediately declined when Lissa begged to go there. Our choices were either a bar or a sandwich/salad place where you had to get the food to-go. We all ate even though only my best friend really _need_ e _d_ to.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Kael. After finding a place to sit while we ate, Kael got us a ride to the hotel Damon booked yesterday.

"Musings of an old soul, that's all." He shrugged, blue eyes still staring with a look in them I couldn't decipher.

Lissa ignored us, she was far too busy being mesmerized by the sights of Paris at night. She'd often reach over and tug at Damon, insisting he look at a million different things.

"Look at that Mr. Damon! Oooh, oooh, look at _that_. It's so pretty, right Mr. Damon? Isn't it pretty?" Lissa enthused.

Kael's response didn't satisfy. "Tell me."

"Stubborn one, you are." Laughter made his eyes sparkle. "Fine. Have it your way." Here he shifted from English to Latin. "Mox cogitans quod possit nos sicut si ultimus fuit millesimus." _**(I was just thinking about what it would've been like if you were with us for the last millennium)**_

"Tu mihi non placuisse nimis." _**(You wouldn't have liked me very much.)**_ I admit with a sheepish smile. "Et certe in aliis oderunt me etiam." _**(You'd hate the other me actually.)**_

Damon shot us a nasty look for speaking in a language he didn't know, instead of one of the many he _did_. Lissa still ignored us and fought to recapture the raven hair man's attention.

"Nugas. Et egregie frater eius. Quisque molestie culpae partes personalitatem. Itemque dies quando vellem unguibus habuisti malum convertes faciem tuam, sed phantasticam omnis frater eras. Satis memor." _**(Nonsense. You were a brilliant brother. Everyone has their faults and annoying parts of their personality. You had bad days and days when I wanted to claw your face off, but over all you were a fantastic brother. Quite thoughtful.)**_

"Nik tuum, si forte aliter se habebat, vel quod EGO iustus coepi malus frater convertisti." _**(Maybe your Nik was different than me, or I just started being a bad brother after I was turned.)**_ I reply.

Neither Elijah nor Kol was terribly fond of me. I could see it even though the former was kinder about it. My older brother had to go off and _convince_ Kol to look out for me. He didn't even want to. Then he treated me all mean at first, only warming up after a little while. Elijah didn't stick around, he was eager to drop me off. It honestly hurt my feelings but I didn't show it.

"Funditis numquid male te frater?" _**(What makes you think you were a bad brother?)**_ Kael asked. His face screamed how doubtful he was. Like the thought of me doing something so horrible he'd hate me was inconceivable. It was very flattering.

My voice was strong when I spoke next. "Scio ego sum." _**(I know I am.)**_

"Non modo Nik." _**(There's no way, Nik.)**_ Kael protested with a voice as strong as mine. "Et pro vobis datur. Fortunati sunt fratres tui te non cognoverunt." _**(They take you for granted. Your siblings don't realize how lucky they are to have you.)**_

"Thank you, Kael." My cheeks burned. I averted my gaze and look out the window instead.

A warm chuckle escaped him. "I meant every word."

As the ride continued the warmth from his flattery faded. Instead my thoughts took a darker, more depressing path. The impending fight weighed heavily on me. My stomach flip-flopped nervously.

Every time since agreeing to this, I had to think of Melissa when I wanted to back out. I thought of her tears, fear, and the tantrum she had in the car. The images made the conviction this was right solidify in my bones. I had to do this. For her. I had to be brave. I had to be strong.

"That's our hotel! Wow. Look, Klausy. It's amazing!" Lissa's voice broke me free from my thoughts.

"It is." I agree, soaking it in. The hotel was called Le Bristol Paris.

The staff was attentive yet professional. We had two rooms. Damon was staying in his own. Kael, Lissa, and I were sharing a two bed suite. It was very fancy and spacious with a chandelier, separate living room space, oak floors, and a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. The bathroom was covered in pretty marble.

"We're in the hotel room." I beam, bouncing around on the bed after exploring our temporary home to my satisfaction. Lissa followed my lead.

"So we are." Kael teased us. "What of it?"

"Our surprise!" Lissa giggled, spinning mid-air only to stumble and fall on her butt when she landed. "Give us our surprise."

"You promised." I pointed out. Bounce, bounce. Up down, up down. Flip in the air, flip in the air. This was so much fun.

In a blink the taller Original flashed over to his suitcase, opened it, and returned to us. He stood facing the bed with hands hidden out of view behind his back.

A brown eyebrow quirked up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Lissa and I both exclaim.

We watch him eagerly and stop all movement. Kael revealed his gift with amusing dramatics and flare.

"A camera." Lissa gasps. "It's so old! Why is it so old?"

"It's a polaroid camera." He explains, smiling smugly. "It produces instant photos. You just snap one and _pop_ , it comes out. I thought you could use it and fill up that notebook you've been working on."

A grin so wide it hurt spread across my face. We can write what all we've been doing _and_ send Kol pictures too!

"That's a perfect gift!" I jump off the bed and fling my arms around him.

Kael stumbled and let out a bark of laughter. "Careful there. You'll break it."

_Flashback Third Person POV_

" **Did you even mourn?!** " Erik snarls like wild animal. His large hands ball into fists and bang against an invisible barrier.

Every entrance had one to keep the creatures inside prisoner. No matter how hard they claw at the stone walls or the ground, it does no good. Everywhere was sealed with magic. The Mikaelson's were going nowhere.

Mikael stood tall just on the outskirts of the caves main entrance. " **Do not be foolish. He was my son** "

" **For Henrik you mourned! For him you shed a tear and agony twisted your features. What of Nik?** " Erik's deep voice cracked when he spoke he late siblings names. " **You barely spared him a glance! I repeat, DID YOU EVEN MOURN FOR NIKLAUS?!** "

Blue eyes were as hard as the stone enclosing his children and Melisent. " **You will watch your tone with me, boy. I am still you father and you will show me respect. Niklaus was just as much my son as Henrik. I mourned them both equally.** "

The flat way he spoke did not make his words believable.

" **Lies!** " Another sibling roared before Erik could. Kol Mikealson flung himself at the barrier with bared monstrous teeth. Black and red eyes were utterly demonic. " **You never cared for Nik! NEVER! Not like WE did! NOT AT ALL! Why do you get to be free while we rot and wither? You killed as many as we did! You are no innocent!"**

" **I do not have to explain myself to likes of you.** " Mikael cocked his jaw with an arrogant expression. " **I am the Father and you are the children, not the other way around. I do what I want and answer to no one. If I were you I'd be kinder. For I am your only hope for blood.** "

Without further ado, he spun on his heels and vanished. Roars and snarls of frustration and rage echoed off the stone walls. Nearly all the Mikaelson's lashed out uncontrollably. All but one.

Virgil Mikealson gazed dead-eyed at the ground. He hasn't spoken a single word since the death of his siblings. Turning into this new creature with its heightened emotions and senses only made the youngest un-dead sibling spiral further into a deep depression.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE:**

 **It's going to be a while before Kol says anything to Melissa about sirens. So I decided to give y'all a little tidbit information below:**

There are two different species of sirens. Those of land and the sea. They are VERY different. Melissa is a _land_ siren though, so that's what I'll focus on here.

Fact- Only the males can procreate.

Fact- There is always _one_ female and _one_ male.

Fact- While they receive their inheritance at 15, they stop physically aging at 25 to 30 years old.

 **Natures Balance:**

Fact- Only two can be on earth at one time. No matter how many women a male siren knocks up, they will only produce human children if two land sirens are already in existence.

Fact- Even if you manage to kill them both permanently before a male can knock up a human, there will still need to be two on earth. So some human woman somewhere will give birth to twins. Unknowingly bringing land sirens in existence once more. It's happened before.

Fact- While they do stop aging physically they do not live forever. Like the myth of a cat with nine lives… _Land_ _sirens_ have 4 lives. After they are killed for the 4th time they die permanently.

 **A small bit of history** **:**

The existence of sirens goes back as far as humans. They managed to stay a secret for a _very_ long time. However, they didn't stay a secret from the supernatural world forever.

When they were first discovered the land sirens were originally given the names Apollo's Guardian and Artemis's Warrior. Over time that faded to siren of the sun (Or Sun Siren) and siren of the moon (or Moon Siren). In modern day, the few that know of them simply nickname the creatures Night and Day.

They are supposed to protect one another and be a team. When one is weakened the other is meant to shield and protect. Unfortunately it doesn't always end up that way.

 **Nature's Balance Continued:**

Apollo's Guardian-

There is a reason for that name, and why they started calling them Sun Siren and is now simply nicknamed Day. During the day this is a powerful being you do not want to trifle with.

But when the sun sets its power fades to nearly nothing and it's very weak. It is as easy to kill as a feeble human. The first year after receiving the inheritance is the worst. During the night its body aches and can be prone to migraines. Even throwing up if overexerted.

After the first year that fades and goes away, but they are still human-like and have next to no power. That never goes away no matter how old they manage to live.

Fact - The mark of a Sun Siren is a circle with alternating triangular and wavy "rays" emanating from it. It remarkably resembles a sun.

Artemis's Warrior-

This is what Melissa is – a Moon Siren. A land siren powered by the night.

The same rule apply to her only in reverse. She will be powerful during the night, and human-weak during the day. The first year is the same for her as well.

Fact - Despite the name "Moon Siren" the mark of a Night is actually a star with curled tips.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

Melissa Wattcan POV:

It was the next day. We already had showers, breakfast, and came back to Mr. Damon's room.

Mr. Kael cupped a hand on the side of Klausy's neck. "Stay here with Damon. I'll find and distract him. When it's time for you to join us I'll send word. We have to be smart about this, yes?"

Mr. Damon tossed Mr. Kael a small plastic baggy full of crushed up stuff. He caught it easily. "These might help."

"What do they do?" Klausy wondered.

"Kael needs to make sure The Hunter consumes at least half of it. It won't knock him out but it _will_ help throw him off his game. You can do that can't you, girly?" Mr. Damon mocked.

The taller vampire narrowed his eyes. "Don't test me."

I drop the clunky camera I was playing with and stood up. My arms lifted when I get to Mr. Kael and he sits me on his hip. "You're very handsome. Just because you're colorful doesn't mean you're a girl."

" _Thank_ you, tot." Mr. Kael digs his brightly colored fingernails into my side and I let out a squeal. "You don't have to worry though. I couldn't care less about his opinion."

I was glad Mr. Damon didn't hurt his feelings with the name calling.

My eyes lit up as an idea came to me. "Take our picture, Klausy! It'll be our very first one!"

My best friend moved so fast I couldn't see him, not until he stopped again. When he did he was in front of us. He opened the big "flash bar" on the front to wake the camera up. Then he lifted the clunky thing up to his face. Mr. Kael blew a raspberry on my cheek. It caused me to laugh the same time we saw a flash. In no time a picture popped out the bottom.

 _So neat!_

Klausy didn't shake it. We weren't supposed to even if other people thought you were. He quickly put it in his back pocket. Mr. Kael let me down and I rush over.

"Let me see!" I demand happily.

"You can't. The colors look better unmolested by light, remember?" Klausy reminded me. Wording it just like Mr. Kael did when he was telling us how to use it last night. I remember what he said 'unmolested' meant.

I pouted. "Yeah."

"I have to go now. Stay at the hotel Nik, you hear?" Mr. Kael ordered.

Klausy crinkled his nose at being told what to do but nodded anyway.

"Bye." I wave at him while he goes, still thinking about the picture.

Pictures that come out the bottom of a camera! Wow, oh wow! How awesome! There are so many things I wanna take a picture of! The bedroom, the bathroom, the gardens, Mr. Damon, the airplane on our way home, Mrs. Iva and her house, and the other rooms of the hotel. It was a really pretty hotel. Much better than the one I stayed at with Uncle Kol.

 _Uncle Kol._

That made me think of another idea! I wanna get Mr. Kael to take pictures of his brothers! Uncle Kol would like to see his other-world family for himself instead of just reading about them!

"What are we gonna do now, Mr. Damon?" I bounced from foot to foot. How long until it's safe for the picture to be out of the dark?

"They have an indoor swimming pool, restaurants, a gym, or the gardens." Mr. Damon sounded _very_ bored. "Pick whatever you want."

We just ate. Why would I wanna go to a restaurant?

"Indoor swimming!" I beam at the black-haired vampire. They have that here?! Yay! So did the one Uncle Kol took me to. "I love swimming."

"Good. You should have a swimsuit. The two of you go change and meet me in the hallway." Mr. Damon turned around and went to his bathroom, grumbling about having to babysitting the whole way.

We went back to our room and got dressed. My one-piece was black with purple flowers. When we changed Klausy showed me the picture. I _loved_ it. I wanted to take the camera to the pool but Klausy wouldn't let me. He didn't want to risk it getting wet.

"Awe man." My face fell when I saw Mr. Damon wasn't in swim shorts. "You're not swimming too?"

"Wasn't planning on it." He lifted one eyebrow at me. "You're going swimming in that thing? Don't you ever take it off?"

I touched my braided-bracelet. "Nope. I like wearing it. _Please_ go swimming with us, Mr. Damon? Pretty please?"

He took a long look at my begging face and sighed. "Fine." His eyes rolled and he started back toward his door. "Stay here. I'll change."

I clapped. "Thank you!"

"Whatever." He huffed and closed the door behind himself.

"He's a grump today." I whisper to Klausy. "We need to make him feel better."

"How?"

I paused and thought for a second. Can we get him something? Do they have a gift shop here? Does Mr. Damon have a favorite game he likes to play or story he likes to hear? Does he have a favorite song? Maybe we can sing it for him.

Finally I shrugged. "I don't know yet. Hey! Count and see how long it takes for me to run to the end of the hall and back!"

"One." He started obediently.

I bolted as fast as I could. One side was a shorter way than the other. I picked the shorter one so I wouldn't get in trouble. My long hair bounced and whipped around me. I was moving so fast it almost felt like I could fly. When I got to the end I slapped my hand against the wall and turned around. Mr. Damon was already out of his room by then. Man, he was quick.

"How. Fast. Was. That?" I pant between gasps of breath, coming to a stop in front of them.

"So fast!" Klausy grinned, bouncing on his tiptoes like he likes to do when he's happy. "30 seconds."

"Really?" My eyes look away from his and into Mr. Damon's proudly. I already caught my breath and was eager to run again. "That's half a minute, you know!"

"Yes, I know." His grumpy face wasn't so grumpy anymore. Mr. Damon found me funny. "Congratulations."

"How long will it take you to swim from one side of the pool to the other?" Klausy pipped up, choosing our next game.

"I don't know! Let's find out!"

We got the pool as fast as possible. It was long and in the middle of the room. On the walls to the left and right of it were rows and rows of windows. I liked it.

"You can see the Eiffel Tower from here." Mr. Damon showed me, pointing at one of the windows. There was a balcony that had bushes and laid-back seats but the door was closed. You can get to a little gym close to the pool too. I saw it next door.

"Pretty." I nodded. We really should've brought the camera! So many good pictures are getting left out! We need to come back and take a few before leaving Paris.

Mr. Damon put our stuff on a table while Klausy and I got ready to get in the pool. When we did the first thing I told Klausy was to count. It took me a lot longer than it did when I was running in the hallways. The pool was even longer when you were swimming than when you were just looking at it.

"Let's pretend we're mermaids." I offer when we were done with that game. My fingers had a tight grip on the edge of the pool. "This corner is my home. Pick your home!"

Klausy went to the corner closest to mine. Next I looked hopefully at Mr. Damon. He snorted from where he sat on the steps. Half his body was in the water.

"I'm not playing mermaids. No matter how big you make those doe eyes."

"What do we do now?" Klausy asked. "Pick names?"

"Yes. I'm Ariel." I grin. At least Mr. Damon will watch even if he doesn't play. "Who are you?"

He thought for a second before answering. "Neptune."

"You can be my dad!" I beam. King Trident was really Ariel's dad's name, but we can change it for the game.

"Okay. So I'm your dad and now what? Is it like playing house only in the pool?"

We tossed ideas back and forth about our story. Then we acted it out and swam around the pool.

"No. No." I was correcting him now. "This is the part where you get mad."

Klausy nodded his head and fixed a funny looking glare on his face. Then instead of agreeing to let me play far away from home –the other side of the pool – he scolded me and said no.

"But Daddy I wanna!" I whine. "I'll be good! Big sister can go too and everything!"

Mermaids have lots of sisters and brothers. It's a fact.

"I said no!" He snapped. "It's too far away. If you go you'll be in big trouble!"

I pretended to huff and puff angrily. Then I swam away to my house in my temper tantrum. My legs were pressed together and I tried moving like mermaids do. After that I snuck out and told Klausy to pretend not to see me. He replied he was at work. He looked at invisible merpeople and talked away, acting like he was in a meeting. When he got off work he noticed I was gone and looked for me. Then we fought again before making up. It was dinner after that and sleep time. Then the next day started after a few minutes. I acted like a heavy sleeper and my best friend had to work hard to wake me. When he did we went hunting for fish together for breakfast.

"I'm done with this, Lissa." Klausy told me an hour later. "Let's play a new game."

"Let's see who can hold their breath underwater longer."

We duck at the same time. One hand stayed on the edge as I tried really hard to win but my lungs hurt too much after a while.

"You're good at that Klausy." I pant. "Wait a minute and we can try again."

My hair floated around me in the water when I caught my breath and started again. I kicked my legs and enjoyed how far down it was to the bottom. The sight was blurry and my eyes stung but I didn't care. When I got tempted to go up I held tighter to the edge.

No. I was gonna win this time. I know I can do it. I looked over and Klausy was staring at me. My grip got tighter and tighter. I didn't want to go up but before I could stop myself I shot above the water. My shoulders heaved with my breathing. It felt so good to have air.

It just sucks that I lost again.

"Klausy you won." I say looking down at him. "Come up."

He started floating to the top but face down. I kicked my feet and hopped my hand down the wall to get closer. My other hand grabbed him and shook.

"Klausy, stop ignoring me." When he still stayed bobbing head down in the water I turn to Mr. Damon. "Make him sto-"

I cut myself off because Mr. Damon fell asleep in the pool chair. The sound of the door opening caught my attention. So I quickly look and see who was coming. It distracted me for a minute. I was hoping it was another kid to play with.

It wasn't. The woman had a hard look on her face as she gazed at everything, her hands were in fists. The door closed softly behind the lady as she got further inside. Her eyes went from Mr. Damon, to Klausy, and then to me. She looked surprised and a little confused. The hardness in her eyes faded. She didn't look mean and itching for fight anymore.

"Your face!" I gasp as she gets closer. My eyes went wide. "Holy moly."

There on her cheek was a mark like mine. It was the same light tan color but instead of a star with curly tips, she had something that looked like a sun. She didn't have pale skin like I did but her mark still popped anyway. It was hard not to look at.

Is she a siren too? Eagerness starting building inside of me. I looked at her with an amazed expression.

She frowned at me. The sunlight hitting her caused the long black hair flowing down her back to shimmer. "You can see it?"

I blinked at her. That's a weird thing to say. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm hiding it." She answered. Her eyes glowed like the bird man's.

"Not very well." I giggled. _Hiding it_ , I repeated to myself, _she's so funny_.

The pretty lady knelt by me. Glowing hazel eyes searched my body and took a long look at my braided-bracelet. "What's your name?"

Her voice sounded prettier than music.

"Melissa. What's yours?"

"Fawn." I can tell she really wanted to say something. Something important. It was all over her face and in her voice.

"Like a baby deer?"

Big lips spread into the most amazing smile I've ever seen. "You're a very smart little girl."

The sun coming in the widows behind her made Ms. Fawn look even more beautiful. I wish I could've taken a picture.

"Thank you. Your pants are going to get really wet if you stay like that." I let her know.

"I don't mind. Can I ask you something, Melissa? Will you be honest with me?" Her tone was sugar sweet.

My ruby hair stuck to my face and neck. "Yes ma'am. Can I ask you something too?"

"We'll take turns." She nodded. I grinned wider. "Why are you here?"

"Mr. Damon needed Klausy to do something for him in Paris."

She looked at my friends and stuck up her nose. It made my smile turn into a frown. Hey! There's nothing wrong with them! Before I can tell her not to be mean she spoke again. "That's not what I meant. I think you know that, hmm? This is not the place for you Melissa. You can't be here."

Ms. Fawn didn't say it rudely. Her tone stayed soft but I can tell she felt strongly about me leaving.

"Was there an emergency of some kind?" She wondered, leaning closer. Her hair fell over her shoulders. "Or are you here to cause problems? Who all brought you? I'll admit I wasn't expecting you to be so… young."

Uncle Kol wouldn't want me telling her anything about how I got here. I know he wouldn't.

"It's my turn now."

She was looking for me? How'd she know I was here? Is it wrong that the Crystal brought us? Are we in trouble?

"So it is." She frowned.

"Are we in trouble?"

Glowing hazel eyes stared into my purple ones for such a long time I got nervous. "I haven't decided yet."

My face fell. Oh, no. That doesn't sound good.

"You're not going to hurt my Klausy and Mr. Damon are you?" Fear crept across my face and settled in my stomach. I wish Uncle Kol was here. He wouldn't let the pretty lady hurt them.

"You're very attached to these creatures." Her nose crinkled. "Don't tell me they're raising you?"

The hardness appeared in her eyes again. She didn't like that at all.

"No." I shook my head. "I have Mommy and Nana."

"Good." Ms. Fawn said shortly. She glanced at my vampires again for a second. Her thoughts spun around in her eyes. I don't think I wanna know what they are. "We'll talk again Melissa. I have to go now, but I'll be watching. Tell who all brought you that whatever they're planning, it won't work. Tell them to take you and leave now. Can you do that?"

I ducked so my chin was in the water. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She repeated and stood up. "You can't be here Melissa. Even if you _haven't_ reached your inheritance yet. It's not right. It upsets a lot of things. You understand you have to go?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ms. Fawn turned around and starting walking toward the exit. Her shirt was open in the back. She had more light tan markings there. This time they took up her _whole_ back and looked like butterfly wings. My eyes popped out of my head. They were moving! Really moving on her back like paintings in Harry Potter.

Woah.

A loud splashing noise made me jerk around when Ms. Fawn was gone. Klausy gasps and shot up, flailing in the water. He spluttered and fought for breath. Mr. Damon bolted up in his chair. He blinked and shook his head confusedly.

"You missed it!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. "Both of you missed it! A lady came in! She was beautiful and weird! She called you creatures and said we had to leave."

Mr. Damon swung his legs over the side of his long chair at my words. A dark look crossed his face. "Someone wants us to leave Paris? Start from the beginning."

"You fell asleep and Klausy did too I guess. Then Ms. Fawn came in and talked to me. She didn't like you and said you were creatures. She wanted to know why we were here and said it was important we leave."

I made a silent promise to tell Klausy more when everyone was asleep. I have to tell him the lady wants us to go back to our world or we're in trouble. Mr. Damon can't know. Uncle Kol wouldn't like it. He didn't want us telling a lot of people and Mr. Kael and his siblings already know. That's too many people.

A deep frown pulled Mr. Damon lips. "Damn witches."

"We can't leave!" Klausy exploded, blue eyes wide with outrage. "I still need to do this so I can get our Crystal."

"We're not leaving." Mr. Damon promised stubbornly. "Whoever that witch was will just have to get over herself. We've come this far and we are not going _anywhere_. Not when we're so close."

"See how long you can stay underwater." I say to Klausy. I wanted the mood to go back to how it was before. Everyone was upset now and I didn't like it. "I'll count."


	34. Chapter 34

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Do you want to go for a feed?" Virgil asked Kol, bored and anxious to shake up the monotony. Baby fat still clung to his cheeks. One of them rested on a fist. He was forever stuck 14 winters, fresh out of childhood yet still physically just a boy. Mentally however, he was every bit his millennium of age, even if it didn't seem that way at times.

The occupants of the mansion have barely left the house since Kael departed to get back in Niklaus's good graces. Texts and calls have been exchanged, bringing about new information and further plotting for the remaining siblings. They might disagree on much, but all of them were in agreement that Niklaus wasn't leaving this universe.

A mischievous smirk twisted the Original's lips in answer as he lounged on a sofa. "Of course, why don't we see if Nik wants to join us?" Dark eyes glinted with amusement as they shifted to the eldest Mikaelson. "Oh, that's right. We can't."

Erik's fair brows drew together, lips pulled back over his teeth. "If you do not hush with your constant goading, I will rip out your spine and beat you within an inch of your life."

Kol's hands lift in a show of mock surrender. "No need for violence, brother."

"That's what got us into this predicament in the first place." Virgil adds. "Perhaps some anger management courses would be beneficial. They have those now."

Kol snickered while Eric bristled further and nearly rose to his 6 foot 5 height. He was aware he misinterpreted the situation, he didn't need his siblings throwing it in his face every chance they got. _I can hardly be blamed for reaching a logical deduction after all_ , Erik reasoned internally, _how was I to know the abnormality of the situation beforehand? I'm not the only one who suspected foul play._ _ **Kael**_ _was the only one who believed Niklaus – after the herbs took effect of course._

"That's enough." Elijah reprimanded calmly, laying a hand on Erik's shoulder. The man reluctantly relaxed back into his chair. "Your feuding is giving me a headache and does nothing to improve our circumstances."

"Perhaps not." Kol replied, moving an arm behind himself to prop his head on. One leg was bent at the knee and dangled off the edge of the couch, toes grazed the ground, the other propped on the armrest. "It does bring me great pleasure though."

"I second that." Virgil agreed wholeheartedly. "Besides, he more than deserves it, staking Nik the way he did without bothering to consult with anyone first."

"Stupidly impulsive." Kol scolded. Erik thought it was amusingly hypocritical for him to say so. _Kol_ was the one well known for his wild and impulsive nature. "Not one of your finer moments."

The youngest Mikaelson looked at him, a grin tugging on his lips. "Those become rarer as the years pass."

"True." The brunette nodded. "You spot his finer moments as often as one would a unicorn these days."

"Or a blue moon."

"A flying pig in a tutu." Kol suggested with a laugh.

Virgil grinned a little wider. "Doing the tango in the middle of New York City."

Erik, composure now restored, merely rolled his dark eyes and returned his gaze to the book in his lap. Elijah withdrew his hand at the action, relieved he wouldn't rise to their bait again. He was truly tired of the constant bickering. Centuries of their prolonged arguments made Elijah's patience for them wear thin at times.

"Seriously though." Virgil's smiled faded and he stood. "I'm beyond bored; we've already planned all we can. Until we get more information we've reached an impasse. See you lot after a while."

"You will not be leaving until Melisent gets here and we fill her in." Elijah's tone conveyed that was the end of it. No ifs, ands, or buts would be welcome.

Erik's shoulders tensed slightly at the sound of his wife's name, but he otherwise didn't respond. Virgil's jaw tightened in annoyance and he sat back down.

"She's certainly taking her sweet time, isn't she?" Kol complained. "When the bloody hell is she going to grace us with her presence exactly?"

"Soon." Elijah moved to his own chair and plucked the book resting there before sitting.

Virgil sunk deeper into his chair and rolled blue eyes toward the ceiling. "You said that three hours ago."

"And two hours before that." Kol huffed, annoyed with his sister-in-law's delay as well. It HAS been days after all.

"Then why bother asking if you know the answer you will receive?" Erik never took his eyes off the book. Fingers idly turned the page.

"Don't patronize me." Virgil warned. "I'm in no mood."

"I miss the days when you were dedicated to silence." Erik deadpanned. "Getting you to talk used to be so difficult. I remember when hearing your voice was a marvel, now you don't shut up. What I wouldn't give to go without hearing your voice for prolonged periods of time."

Kol snorted amusedly. Elijah ignored them all in favor of reading his novel.

"You think you're funny?" Virgil challenged, always miffed when somebody mentioned his mute centuries. It was only during the last two hundred years his siblings moved past it enough to tease him. They used to always walk on eggshells regarding it after he slowly started speaking again, worried the youngest Mikaelson would relapse.

Dark eyes look up without lifting his head, light blond hair was in his face. "I know I'm funny."

"At least turn on music or something." Virgil commanded. Since he looked away from his eldest brother when he said it, who he was talking to was uncertain.

"You have two functioning legs." Kol told him drily. Though now that it was mentioned he wanted music as well.

He swung his leg so both of them were touching the ground. Now that he was in an upright position, he reached into the coffee table beside the couch and pulled out a baseball. While Virgil went to retrieve the radio, Kol started tossing the ball in the air. Contemplating the situation as he did so.

"Finally." Virgil zipped over to cut off the radio five songs in. All four brothers, feeling a presence approaching, looked toward the entrance hall.

"You'd think she would've wasted no time getting here, all things considered." Kol said to nobody in particular.

After the effects of the hybrid's bites wore off, the siblings were able to leave Melisent voicemails without fear of Niklaus overhearing. They told her all about the alternate universe situation, however they haven't informed her of the decisions they've made regarding it. Elijah will be grateful to get her input, thinking perhaps she'd be able to improve upon their plans.

Within seconds she was standing in the doorway of the parlor. Melisent Mikealson was physically a beautiful, voluptuous woman around her early 50s. Her hair was twisted into a bun on top of her head. Modern dye aided her in ridding her hair of the few grey strands she loathed. The pigment was an extraordinary match for her natural midnight coloring, even if the ebony locks now had more of a shine to them than her natural hair did.

Subtle laugh lines crinkled around Melisent's eyes and mouth. They grew more pronounced when she smiled or glowered. Big brown eyes were slanted just so, hinting at her non-Caucasian ancestry. A modest blouse was tight over her ample bosom. The skirt she wore hugged her hips. Her dressy flats showed she was the same height as the 5 foot 5 Virgil.

Before she met Erik, Melisent already suffered through the loss of three children and a husband. Her husband died in battle. She had been married to him since she was a young girl of 14 winters. Two of her children didn't make it past their first winter. The third one survived until he was 4 winters before illness took him. After the loss of her husband, she moved back in with her parents to help take care of her feeble and sick mother, who didn't last long in that state.

Both father and daughter were in agreement when they lost her that they needed a fresh start. During their journey to a new life is how Mikael, traveling a few villages over to engage in trade, came across Gaius. The men got to talking. Mikael had been looking for a suitable wife for his eldest for a few seasons at that point. He thought it was his lucky day when he happened to meet the wealthy traveler. Even if his daughter _was_ a widow, she was wealthy one. Mikael believed his son should be grateful he caught him such a prize.

Gaius on the other hand, had different motivations. He didn't want his daughter to spend the rest of her life alone and mourning, like he was certain he was going to do, so he thought this would be a step in the right direction to cure his daughter of her depression. To make the rest of her life less lonely. After getting the details straightened out, both men left to inform the now engaged couple about the upcoming wedding.

Melisent and the Mikaelson family were both equally surprised at how well she fit in. She just _clicked_ when she was invited over to meet everyone. By the time the wedding passed, Erik had the house built and they moved in, Melisent was already considered family. She became even more ingrained into the family unit in the many years to come before tragedy struck one horrid full moon night.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, sister dear." Kol quips, fingers curled loosely around his baseball. "There was no reason at all to hurry. By all means, stop and smell the roses."

As he looked at her, he remembered Niklaus telling them about Rebekah. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a sister. Melisent, a sister in all but blood, is as close as he'll ever get. It was hard to imagine it any other way, but it entertained him to try.

"I was a good distance away." She explains evenly, brown eyes sparkled with affection as she gazed at half of a mischievous duo. She always thinks it odd when she sees one twin without the other near.

"Hush, Kol." Elijah reprimanded, moving swiftly across the room to Melisent. He took her hand in his and bent over briefly, placing a quick kiss on the back of it. "Thank you for coming, sister."

"Of course." Melisent responded somberly. "It's Niklaus."

A look past between them as they silently agreed they'd do anything for Niklaus. They wouldn't fail him a second time.

She turns to Erik now, her eyes sharpen. "You're the one who butchered everything up, I hear. Why am I not surprised?"

"Meli." He implores, dark eyes pleading with her to forgive him for the fight before. He missed his wife desperately. She turned away from him in a clear dismissal. Erik sighed, disheartened but unsurprised.

Determination set Melisent's shoulders back. "So, what's our plan?"

* * *

At that moment Kael was making his way through a hotel in Paris. Fury boiled in his tired veins. When he finally reached the room, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He was feeling obnoxiously groggy. Three pairs of eyes were drawn to him.

"Hurry." Kael ordered Niklaus, holding out a map with a red dot pinpointing a location. "He was there. I doubt he fled, he's expecting an attack and my father's nothing if not prideful. However, on the off chance he decided to, make haste. Be careful though, Nik. Father's a warrior through and through."

Niklaus grabs the map and nods, making his way to the balcony. Damon tosses him the white oak. He grabs it and leaps, disappearing into the evening.

"Overestimated your abilities, did you girly?" Damon taunts, greatly enjoying the sight of the Original he hates being bested. Even if it _was_ by somebody he loathes even more.

Kael's upper lip curls into a sneer, his lipstick was smeared. "I drugged him with nearly half of it, I'll have you know."

"I'm guessing the other half got shoved down your throat?" Damon laughed as the Original shook his head in an attempt to clear his fogging thoughts.

"I can still rip out your insides and strangle you." Kael lowered his voice significantly so curious little ears wouldn't hear the words. "I can best you even on my worst day. Watch yourself."

"You look tired, Mr. Kael." Melissa looks at him worriedly. "You wanna sit with me and draw?"

"I'd love that." He looks away from the Salvatore to smile at the child. "Thank you, tot. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. Just a long journey is all."

"You were gone _hours_." Melissa stresses the last word. She didn't think he was going to be gone _all_ the way past dinner time.

"I was dealing with a delicate situation." Kael sits heavily beside the five year old on the floor.

He tried fighting the effects of the witchy herbs, but they tired him out regardless of his efforts. He was planning to compel a human to send word to his older alternant-universe brother, but those herbs muddled the ability. He could do it, but it took so much effort he was concerned with how strong it would be and how long it would hold. _Would it wear off before the human could reach Niklaus?_ Kael wondered, so he decided to come himself. Better safe than sorry.

"Is Klausy gonna be okay?" Big violet eyes bore into blue. There was a worried pucker in her ruby brows.

"He's going to be perfectly safe." Kael promised, though he had no way of knowing.

He wished he could've been there to help like he initially planned. Unfortunately, he'd be of no use in the groggy state he was in now. Which pissed him off and made his stomach twist anxiously. Yes, he was certain he could still take the Salvatore, but he was a child in comparison to the millennium of age Kael had in his bones. In a fight against his father on the other hand, Kael was sure he'd be more of a hindrance to the hybrid currently.

 _You have to come back, Nik. Please be victorious._ Kael thought to himself strongly, like he could force a positive outcome with seer will alone. _I can't lose you again._

"We had a lot of fun today." The little redhead announced with bubbly enthusiasm a minute later.

She believed the vampire's promise and her worry faded. Melissa went on a long rant, informing the Original of everything he missed. Starting with when he left, mentioning the pool games and the woman who showed up, before moving onto lunch and afterward. Every game played and picture taken was described in great detail.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy with two jobs, college classes, and a recent move. This is not abandoned! None of my stories are.**

 **I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 **Niklaus 'Klausy' Mikaelson POV:**

When I jumped off the balcony, I made sure to move fast enough that I'm not caught, by a person OR camera. The weather outside was mild and windy, but getting colder. As a fiery orb slowly sank, the sky was filled with the most brilliant orange complimented perfectly with hues of crimson.

Paris was a big city; bustling with cars and people. They didn't seem to mind it would be dark soon. A pickpocket caught my eye that got away unnoticed. A man a street or so over was getting frustrated because a tourist kept hassling him.

Depending on the direction I went, my speed varied. I slowed down and sped up again when it was called for. An example of me slowing down was when I had to ask a woman's help reading the map Kael gave me. It was hard to figure out how to get to that little red dot from where I was.

I was so infuriated by it I almost ripped the stupid thing into pieces.

Maelee was very helpful explaining what a map scale was and getting me to properly read what I was looking at. I still thought it was stupid how many different ways geographic features can be distorted. Some things can be left out, out of 'necessity' Maelee insisted. While others, like the river, are embellished for a more dramatic appearance. Adding more curves and bends than the real one has. What use is the dang thing if it LIES to me?!

I decided I hated maps. I'm never, ever, ever, using one again. Ever!

Multiple scents hit me in my journey. Delicious blood. Perfume, ranging from flowery or something similar to laundry detergent. Seafood, freshly baked bread, cheeses, and jumble of other foods lingered in air. Thicker in certain areas than others. An old cathedral smelt of cold stone, beeswax candles, and a hint of burnt incense. When I got further away from city life, earthier sort of smells wafted up my nose.

The moment I've been dreading grows closer with every move I make. Everything hinges on the outcome of this fight. With butterflies in my stomach and a head buzzing with everything that could go wrong, I force myself to keep moving.

I almost turned back 5 times. _What if Mikael's not there anymore and it takes me months to find him again? Years even? Or worse, what if he IS there but the herbs don't affect him very much? Apparently he's a very tough sort of guy, the kind everyone is afraid of. What if I lose and get KILLED?! I could DIE!_

I kept reminding myself this is for Lissa. I need to be strong for her. I had to be brave. My peep talk also mentions I'm a hybrid. I took on all the Original siblings here and got away!

GO ME!

Another voice tells me I almost didn't get away. They had me out numbered. Not only did coming back to life and turning shock them, but my bite was the biggest advantage I had, without those things what would've happened? If they had white oak, would I have made it out?

 _Oh, God. I'm going to die!_

Far too soon I found who I was looking for. I need more time to prepare myself. This Mikael-hunt didn't take as long as I was secretly hoping it would. The two and half hours felt like two minutes.

My eyes took in who I knew had to be Mikael from a distance. The age and supernatural 'otherness' I could feel gave him away. So did the fact he was away from the city and standing in the middle of a forest, with a look about him like he was preparing for a fight.

He stood proud despite the slightly befuddled look in his blue eyes due to the herbs. There were wrinkles around them and stern set to his mouth. I couldn't decide if his hair was a light brown or blond because of the shortness of it. He wore a black, wide lapel, double breasted overcoat. Every button of his grey shirt was buttoned. The trinity knot of his tie rested against his throat.

Looking at the way he scanned his surrounding from atop a large rock, and the way held himself, made me believe what Kael told me; Father's a warrior through and through _._ A scary aura clung to the man, even while drugged, it made me bite the side of my cheek.

I give myself a silent pep talk for the millionth time before creeping closer.

Mikael's gaze cut over to me. I'm caught. Dang it, I was hoping I would be able to get closer to him than this before being spotted. His eyes widened subtly when I'm in view. A brief flash of shock flickered in them. Then his expression emptied of all emotion. I don't know what he was expecting, but I do know the sight of me was something he didn't account for.

"If you think using that face will give you an advantage over me, you are very wrong." Mikael warned in a deep, gravelly voice. I committed it to memory. Is that what he sounded like in my world? "Turn back now, boy, or I promise your death will be painful. If you know who I am, then you know I cannot be beat."

His eyes went to the stake I held. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Is he surprised I had the only thing that could kill him? Did his confidence waver at the sight of it? Even a little bit? From where I was standing, it didn't seem so.

Kael found staying upright tiring because of the herbs. Why was Mikael not the same? Did my new friend ingest more than he did?

"I can't turn back." I confess as I look up at him. Even though I know I should shut up and fight already. The map in my pocket was digging into my thigh. I had a tight grip on the white oak. "I have to do this."

Mikael takes a single step and drops effortlessly, causing his coat and tie to whip around. My growing dread lifts hopefully when I notice him get a touch dizzy after landing. Maybe the spelled herbs are effecting him more than he's letting on. Maybe I CAN do this.

While the dizziness is still on his face, I lunge.

"You fight like a coward." He tells me, dodging my attack. I spin back to face him, remaining in my crouch. I feel a familiar rebellious fire spark in my belly.

"Whatever works." I sass boldly.

Drugging him before fighting _was_ a little cowardly, but it worked. So I refuse to feel embarrassed by the underhanded trick. I like living.

After that things moved very fast.

He was such a slippery snake. Always managing to sidestep in time to avoid a serious injury. He's a great fighter, somehow he knows what I'm going to do before I do it. He can counter my attacks and deliver painful ones of his own.

Instinctively, I kept myself turned slightly with my left hip toward him instead of facing him straight on. The white oak stays tucked out of Mikael's immediate reach. My body takes over when Mikael gets the upper hand. Sometimes I get knocked into a tree or rock, which hurts a lot, but I never stay down for long. I knew I had stay mobile.

Luckily I notice the more energy he uses, the more sluggish he gets. When a strong dizzy spell throws Mikael off his game, I step closer to kick him in the side of his knee and head-butt him in the nose. It breaks for a second, blood smeared down to his lip. I get the opportunity to pin him down when he's thrown off balance.

"What are you?" Mikael demanded roughly, speaking for the first time since things got violent.

My teeth were clenched tight. "None of your business."

Using all the strength I had in me, I forced the stake closer to his chest. It was so hard. Mikael was fighting the herbs to the best of his ability, using his own strength to keep the white oak from piercing his flesh.

"Who made you?" Mikael demanded again. There was a subtle look on strain on his face. "How did they know about him?"

"What does it _matter_?!" I exclaim in frustration at his refusal to just DIE ALREADY.

Hard blue eyes took on a vindictive gleam. A nasty, condescending smirk twisted his face. The look made me feel stupid for asking. So did the tone he used. "Do you honestly think I'm going to stop with killing just you? This is an act of war, stupid boy."

I had the stake to HIS chest! Me! Not the other way around! Why is he still so sure he'll win? WHY WON'T HE DIE? He's drugged! It shouldn't be this difficult! I felt the childish urge to throw a massive fit.

"Shut. Up." I order, fed up with talking. The stake moved another inch, my face lit up when it brushed his shirt.

 _A little further_ , I encourage myself.

"I'll find out who created you and how." Mikael promised lowly.

Then he bucked his hips _hard_ , taking me off guard. Mikael did a quick maneuver, thrusting hard to one side, causing me to stagger. Before I knew it he grabbed my forearm, pinned it, and used his leg to hook around mine. With one of my arms and a leg trapped, he reversed our positions.

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Fear stabbed my gut and twisted. I tried desperately to hide how terrified I was with him over me. I didn't let go of the white oak during his attack, but now he bends my wrist in a painful angle. It snapped and I cried out. The way he kept it there didn't allow the bone to heal. White oak scratched my chest.

Exhaustion was etched into Mikael's face. He shook his head, attempting clear his foggy brain. The energy he used to do that move wore him out. The herbs were too strong to ignore now. I feel the way his arms tremble somewhat with the effort to keep me down.

Noticing that sent a wild rush of energy through my body. Ignoring the pain, I twist my wrist until the stake is where it was before, over Mikael's heart. The sharp throbbing disappeared when my wrist was able heal. With one last strong shove, my weapon slices through his flesh and hits home.

Immediately flames engulf his body. Starting at his chest and spreading rapidly. The white oak disintegrated into ash. A startled yelp escapes my lips. In a millisecond I was yards away.

I watched, wide-eyed and horrified, as he burned alive. Mikael fought to put himself out but it was no use. The flames were hot and wrathful. A putrid smell burned my nose. His flesh… I shuddered, unable to finish the thought. It was nauseating. The stuff of nightmares.

My stomach heaved and it took everything in me not to throw up. Despite that I knew I should be overjoyed, tears pricked my eyes. I didn't know what it was going to be like, staking someone that powerful with white oak, but I didn't think it'd look so awful. I didn't know he'd catch on _fire_!

To make matters worse, the flames are spreading to the grass now. The forest! Oh, no!

I turned and bolted in a flurry of panic, running as fast as I was able. It didn't take as long this time. Thanks to the fact that I didn't need to ask for directions and map reading lessons.

I fly into the hotel room at full speed. The strength I used caused the balcony doors to slam loudly. Lissa started on couch. I can see she fell asleep watching TV. Kael, sprawled out sideways in a plush chair, didn't budge. One long leg was thrown over the arm of it and his head was tilted at an odd angle. It didn't look very comfortable.

The floor was a chaotic mess of crayons and paper. The table and chairs in the dining area was covered in blankets. It looked like a miniature cave.

"Klausy?" Lissa yawned, rubbing her eyes.

My emotions were too strong and my nerves too frazzled. I couldn't think straight. Kael is asleep and I can't tell my best friend what happened. She'd never speak to me again. My lips wobbled without my permission.

"Kael!" I hiss, running over to shake him. Everything on the floor fluttered with my quick movement. "Get up! Get up!"

It felt like spiders were scrawling on my skin. My stomach was in anxious knots. I need to talk to him. If I tell him what happened, maybe he'll hug me and make it all better. He is really good with words. He'll know just what to say.

Except Kael didn't wake up. I nearly screamed. Was it the herbs making him such a heavy sleeper? Must be, I decided. How annoying! Can't he tell I needed him?! Images of Mikael burning alive played on repeat in my head. It was scary and horrible! Why didn't he TELL me it'd be so awful?

"Klausy, what's wrong?!" Lissa demanded, no longer sleepy. She tugged at me anxiously.

When did she move off the couch? A small part of me wondered absentmindedly.

"Leave me alone!" I whine, shrugging her off.

She looked alarmed. "You're crying! Why are you crying?"

My hands quickly shoot up to my cheeks. Sure enough there was something wet there. Great! Now I'm crying like a little baby! Ugh. "None of your business, leave me alone!"

"Don't be mean." Hurt was written openly on her little face. "I'm only trying to help."

I wasn't in control of my own mouth. "I don't need your help!"

In a blink I was on the complete other side of the large hotel suite. I drop to the ground and hurry under the bed. The thoughts are accelerating inside my head. I want them to calm down but they won't. My breathing comes in sharp gasps. I draw my knees up to my chest. The floor and the bed pressing against me was almost like a hug. I felt a touch safer.

Winning should feel better than this right? I should be more triumphant and less… traumatized. I try to tell myself I'm overreacting. That I need to buck up and stop being a baby. It doesn't work. My overwhelming emotions wouldn't be swayed.

I stay like that until I fall into an uneasy slumber.

 _Dream:_

 _Year, almost 1300 AD._

 _The damp air wrapped around me like a heavy cloak as I ascended the staircase to the Donjon, also known referred to as the Great Keep. It was an inner tower at the heart of the castle. Originally, nobles tended to live here, as it reflected their importance. Nowadays they stay in more comfortable living quarters._

 _Taking political prisoners is become more common as of late. In our most recent place of refuge, the Donjon is where they are kept. The tower was considered to be the strongest part of the castle. The area that could be best defended if a prisoner wanted to escape._

 _Sounds of all sorts surround me from impressive distances with little effort. I can hear rats scurrying about, servants doing their daily routine, Kol seducing one, Elijah smooth-talking a noble for reasons I care not, knights sparring in the courtyard, and far more._

 _However, the most important sound was the nervous pitter-patter of a heartbeat, getting closer the further up I went._

 _A compelled human man awaited me at the top of the stairs. I could objectively see how my sister would find him appealing. His square face was almost perfectly symmetrical. My innately artistic eyes took in his strong arched brows, dark tan, rich brown hair with tousled griminess from hard work, and eyes as blue as a body of water that softly melted into a milky green._

 _Unfortunately, Rebekah has become too besotted with this human. We have been here for 5 and a half moon cycles. It is the longest we've lingered anywhere in ages. It gave her the opportunity to become attached, to fall in love._

 _At first I wasn't going to do anything about their courtship. I was certain when it was time to leave, Rebekah would cut tides with Reynard Metcalfe. We've been over this routine before. She'll pitch a fit about it, make a melodramatic scene, but in the end she knows she must leave whatever lover she makes behind._

 _In the meantime, what harm could it do to let her have a little fun?_

 _That was before I noticed a shift in Rebekah. I've watched them closely for a while now, out of concern for how deep her feelings are starting to run._

 _When Kol informed me she intends to TURN her beau, I knew I had to intervene. She wants him to come with us. It was unacceptable. I have to protect her. Can't she see how Mikael would use him against her, whenever we were inevitably found again? What a_ _ **weakness**_ _he'd become?_

 _One we can't afford._

 _She's never gotten attached to this degree before, which is no small feat for my soft-hearted sister. Something must be done._

 _The most obvious choice would be to kill him, but I won't do that. No. I wanted her attachment to dissipate, her love for him to shrivel and die. His death would not accomplish that. It would only make her heart long for him all the more. After much deliberation I knew what I had to do. It's for the best. When she's had time to mourn and move on, she'll see that._

 _This is better in the long run._

 _I've been meeting Reynard Metcalfe for over a week in this location. Compelling him. Subtly putting little ideas and doubts into his head. It's working more and more. The poor sod truly loved her too, his devotion was admirable. Any guilt I feel is pushed aside by my conviction that this is truly for my sisters' benefit._

 _Honestly, if the situation wasn't so grim, I'd be proud at how my skill for compulsion has developed._

 _Reynard is changing. Small things at first: A lingering gaze on a voluptuous woman he would have previously ignored. A slowly growing irritation with Rebekah's clinginess that he used to find endearing._

 _Rebekah notices immediately of course. She asked me advice on what she could be doing to drive him away and how to fix it. I've also heard her express how anxious she's getting about it to Elijah, who always gives us an open ear to vent to when we need it._

 _Nothing she does works though, despite her beaus' efforts to resists my_ _ **persuasion**_ _. It's all building up to the finale. The thing that will cause Rebekah to want nothing to do with her human. Make her stop her efforts to hold their relationship together._

 _Eventually, despite how hard he may try to fight it, Reynard WILL be unfaithful. It's only a matter of time. When it happens, I'll make sure Rebekah catches him in the act. It'll turn her adoration into spiteful rage quicker than a blink._

 _I don't want Rebekah to be in pain, truly, but I have to protect her. By any means necessary._


	36. Chapter 36

**Kol Mikaelson and The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Sorry for any errors. I'll try and go back to get any I missed. THANKS so much for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Kael Mikaelson POV:

I tried being charismatic. Keeping an approachable and welcoming exterior, as well as staying positive and cheerful. Making people feel special, remaining self-confident, those are also ways to sway them into doing what you want. No matter how much I tried to coax and sweet talk Niklaus from under the bed, he ignored me.

So the next tactic I tried was bribery. Naturally it couldn't look like I was doing anything resembling blackmail, that wouldn't end well. I'll admit some of my bribes _did_ become dangerously transparent at times. But all of my various attempts fell flat regardless of my effort. Niklaus refused to budge. He won't tell us what happened with Mikael, why he's so upset, or anything of value.

How can I help him if he won't let me?

After hours of playing nice and trying different sly tricks, my patience wore thin. I decided "fuck it" and put on the heaviest guilt trip I could muster. Unfortunately, that upset him further. Nik was more determined than ever to stay curled beneath his bed in the suite.

Why was there enough room for him do so anyway? What hotel in the history of hotels left any sort of space between the bedframe and the floor?

He returned without the white oak in his possession. I assume that means he was victorious. Father would have killed him otherwise. Although, Nik's current state made me think perhaps something went terribly awry. I cannot know for certain one way or another with my brother behaving like an unruly babe.

If he succeeded we need to book a flight. I refuse to stand idly by, wasting time, when we have things to do. Paris is beautiful, but I do not wish to spend excesses time here needlessly.

When my temper was close to coming unhinged, I lifted the bed from the floor. _Niklaus no longer had an option in the matter._ A loud wail exploded out of him, making me immediately regret my decision.

He pitched such an extraordinary fit, Salvatore and I had to compel the humans on our floor, the one below, _and_ above to be safe. Some were panicking or merely confused. Others were varying degrees of afraid and anxious because of the noises. Nik caused too much of a scene.

It scared the bloody hell out of his little friend too.

"YOU DAFT WANKER! Have you completely lost the plot?" I explode, flinging the hotel room open.

Salvatore made a derogatory sound at my turn of phrase. Without turning, my hand flies back to snap his neck. His body hit the entryway with a _thud_. I didn't stop moving. He should consider himself lucky I didn't tear out his heart.

"Do you HEAR ME, NIK?!" In a blink I was standing in the entryway to the bedroom in our lavish suite. My hand slams against the wall. I saw Melissa's body jolt at the sound. The hold I had on my temper was officially gone. "I should have made you compel the lot of them yourself! I'm going out for a drink. If the damn mess you made isn't SPOTLESS when I get back, I'll rip out your fangs and wear them as earrings."

Nik's tiny sidekick cut in. Her face was blotchy and tear stained. "Please! He didn't mean it! He's upset, that's all! He's sorry! Please don't be mad! You have to keep trying to help Klausy. Please! You have to! You have to! Please!"

"I don't have to do a damn thing." I growl at her. Nik surprisingly didn't snap at me for it. Melissa recoils with trembling lips. More tears brimmed in her uniquely colored eyes. Not giving a shit at this particular moment, my attention returns to the sulking hybrid. "We're leaving tomorrow. If you are not on the plane when it takes off, good riddance to you!"

Even in the heat of the moment I knew my threat was empty. I'd drag him kicking and screaming before I left him behind.

Unable to stand being in this room a second longer, I storm out. Melissa cries and hurries after me, begging all the while, but I close the door in her face when I'm in the hallway. My long legs close the distance to the elevator quickly. I hear the child's attention shift to waking up Salvatore on the ride to the ground floor.

Seeing everything bathed in twilight upon my exit only infuriated me more. It served as a reminder that an entire day was now wasted. I know his behavior can be very juvenile, but cowering under the bed and refusing to cooperate with me for hours on end was ludicrous.

If you want to know the exact number of hours Nik wasted of my eternity today, the answer is nine. NINE!

I pull my phone out of the back pocket in my gold leather pants. Dialing Kol's number only resulted in it going to voicemail. So I snarl into the speaker, "Get your arse to Paris. Be quick about it."

My twin doesn't respond well to being ordered around in such a fashion. For his own sake he better not chose today to be difficult. The phone nearly snapped under the force of my grip. Instead of throwing it, like I was tempted to, I put it back safely.

A familiar and equally addictive feeling swept over me. It started with a tingle of anticipation. Then my saliva glands go into hyper-drive. The heartbeats around me become hypnotizing. I could almost taste blood on my tongue. Feel the pulsing against my fangs. A hunger like no other seizes me. Bloodlust. The urge, _the need_ , to kill.

I scan my surrounding for an appealing morsel to take my frustrations out on. A moment later something catches my attention. Many miles away, in a pattern I would know anywhere, someone was skirting in and out of the range my heightened senses reach.

Kol's here. Just when I need him. _How does he always do that?_ I abandon my hunt to make a beeline for him.

"I brought you a gift." My twin grinned when I was in view, tossing a half-unconscious woman in my direction.

I caught her easily and sniffed up the column of her throat. Enjoying her scent. AB negative with a 1.7 blood alcohol level. My favorite.

"I got her drunk myself." Kol announced proudly. "Just how you like it."

"You spoil me so." Inky veins slither around my eyes as my face morphs. I smile at him through ivory fangs. He always knows how to make an entrance. "And here I didn't get you anything."

The mischievous look that crossed his face had a sinister edge. "Drink quickly. I know how you can make it up to me."

Sharp incisors slice through her neck. A hum of approval escaped me. The beating heart against my fangs is a massage. Her blood is deliciously rich in flavor. I couldn't properly describe what that particular alcohol level did. It added a piquant taste to it that you'd have to try to understand.

I let her corpse drop to the ground and kiss my fingertips. "Magnifique." _**(Magnificent.)**_

"J'essaie." _**(I try.)**_ He replied with French just as flawless. After I buried her, Kol spoke a single word. "10."

"15." I counter immediately.

"15." He agreed. "We'll go to Versailles first."

After coming to a decision on where we'll meet up again, both of us took off at the same time. I knock over trees and throw anything I can at Kol to slow him down. Upon arriving in Versailles we split up and the countdown began.

This was a game we've been playing for centuries. Usually we give ourselves more time. 15 minutes isn't enough for an extensive search, to watch and study the population properly.

How can I learn what makes them all tick? Discover the strengths and weaknesses of everyone with potential in such a short time? I couldn't. I had to rush, but the challenge made it all the more fun. It meant I had to make more of a gamble.

I've been doing this for too long not to know a thing or two about people. I found a woman who captured my eye. Not the most impressive at first glance, but there was something that made me look twice. On a whim, I followed her. There was a fierceness she exhibited when her teenage daughter was being harassed. A subtle strength that exploded given the right provocation.

Sure, I could've chosen a body-builder looking bloke, but no. I like her. There's potential in this one. She is it. I lured her away to explain the situation she found herself in. Then added a touch of compulsion, to find out a little more about her as well as instill commands, and I was finished.

Kol took one look at her and scoffed in my face. "You're losing your touch."

"Like _you_ have such a winner." I sneer at his pathetic human.

"Oh, please." He exuded arrogance. "He works out weekly at the gym. Not only does he keep fit, but he has _incentive_."

"Mine has more incentive than yours." I argue, throwing an arm around the woman's shoulders. She cringed in revulsion and fear as I hugged her to my chest. "A daughter. You should've seen the wild cat Mum here turned into when some pervert slapped her arse."

"That's all you've got?" Kol snickered at me like I lost my wits. "My trophy looks after his three nephews _and_ sick grandmother. He has much more to fight for than your harlot."

The hold I had on my prize tightened. "We shall see."

Before we let our humans start, we took a look at the place we chose and decided it wasn't right. There was an abandoned building a few miles away that would do much better.

It was a complete mess, to put it nicely. Boarded windows, shabby wooden paneling, and a pealing door that was bolted with iron rods. When we came to a stop in front of it, I sat my human on her feet. Devana blanched when she laid eyes on it. Her frightened, accelerated heartrate stuttered.

The inside unnerved her just as much. There were no doors separating the rooms on the ground floor, they could be found a few feet into each. Often with large chunks torn out of them and marks creating cross hatched patterns. Surprisingly most of the furniture survived with minimal damage, only a few scratches and chips to their name.

Each room was heavily coated in dust and cobwebs.

We compelled our humans to stay put while we scoped the rest of the place out. There's one rickety staircase leading to the second floor. It appeared to be in slightly better condition than ground level. More doors were on their frames than not. However, there was still plenty of wear and tear to be seen.

Eager to get started, we appear in front of our champions. Neither one of us cared how the abruptness spooked them.

I grab Devana's arm and take her to the side. "Vous vous souvenez de ce dont nous avons parlé, oui?" **(** _ **You remember what we talked about, yes?)**_

She was very tense with a rapid heartbeat. I can taste her fear. Just as easily as I see the hatred in her eyes. "Si je le tue avant qu'il ne me tue, vous ne blesserez pas ma fille." _**(If I kill him before he kills me, you will not hurt my daughter.)**_

"Très bien". _**(Very good.)**_ I approve.

"Tu me laisseras rentrer à la maison." _**(You'll let me go home.)**_ She continued.

I lied without remorse. "Oui." _**(Yes.)**_

"Jure moi." _**(Swear to me.)**_ Devana gritted through her teeth boldly. "Je vais vivre avec ma fille en paix. Tu partiras et ne viendra plus jamais près de moi ou de ma famille." **(** _ **I will live with my daughter in peace. You'll leave and never come anywhere near me or my family again.)**_

"Comme vous le souhaitez." _**(As you wish.)**_ I bow at the waist slightly with a hand over my heart. She didn't seem to notice I don't actually give my word or swear anything.

Kol was finishing up his own 'peep talk' in the corner with the human called Léonce. Dark chocolate eyes locked on my cerulean blue when he turns to us.

A manic grin stretched across his lips, "Commencer." _**(Begin.)**_

In that frozen second between standoff and fighting, I see their eyes flicker from us to each other. Conveying as much apology as they can with expressions alone. Compulsion forced their hesitation to be brief. They didn't immediately lunge and start swinging. Instead, they armed themselves however they could. It was exciting, watching all the ways they used their environment as a weapon.

When things got up close and personal, fist to fist, Devana was at a disadvantage. Kol's male was taller than her and stronger. She didn't let that be her death. A few times she used cheap shots to get the upper hand again. Such as a kick to the groin or gouging at his eyes. Other times she got creative. Devana never tries to stay in close proximity to him for long. Clearly her plan is stay mobile and elusive to wear him out.

As for Kol and I, we cheered and carried on like we were humans at a football game. Shouting commands and encouragements at our respective player.

"Fotarbete! Fotarbete!" _**(Footwork! Footwork!)**_ Kol would roar at Léonce, or "Faire attention, vous imbécile. Ne la laisse pas hors de votre vue!" _**(Pay attention, you imbecile! Don't let her out of your sight!)**_

The smell of blood got thicker in the air. Anticipation swelled in our chests as we followed them room to room. We were metaphorically on the edge of our seat, thoroughly enjoying the entertainment playing out before us. It was a close one, both of our humans had such a fierce determination to survive in them. At one point I was sure all was lost, but then my Devana took us all by surprise.

"Yes!" I let out a triumphant howl and did a victory dance around Kol. She won! My girl did it! I knew she was the one!

"NO!" Kol snarled, sore loser that he was, while I reveled in my success. "You moron! Utter waste of flesh! If you weren't dead I'd kill you myself!"

Devana was battered, covered in cuts and filth. She cradled her broken arm to her chest. I could see in her face she was preparing to demand to go home. Whoever wins always gets to eat both humans. So I stop rubbing my victory in Kol's face long enough to lunge at her. When she was empty I made my way to Léonce while his blood was still fresh.

"He should've won." My twin insisted. "You got lucky."

Blood dribbled down my chin when I looked up, still crouched over the corpse. I absently licked at a fang. "I have skill."

"Dumb. Luck." He hissed.

 _Skill._ I was proud at myself for not speaking the thought out loud. It goes to show I'm more superior to him in more ways than one.

Perhaps I was still a little high off my win. You can hardly blame me. Kol owes me one and I was going to enjoy collecting. Ideas spun around in my head about what I was going to make him do. So many amazing choices.

"Go on then." Kol waved a dismissive hand, rolling his eyes upward. "Have at it."

Oh, come now. He knows I'm hardly going to make it that easy for him.

"I think I'll save it for a rainy day." I decline smugly while I get to my feet. "Not that I'm not having a marvelous time, but what are you _doing_ here?"

"Stretching my legs." A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. "Her royal highness finally decided to grace us with her presence yesterday evening. After letting Melisent have her say, I told Elijah if he persisted in trying to keep me in that house I'd burn it to the ground. Naturally he agreed it was time for a break."

"This is most certainly not what he had in mind." I laughed. Erik and Elijah are going to be livid. Mel wasn't going to be too pleased either. There was a good reason we started with only one of us being in close proximity to Nik. This goes against our initial plan. "Virgil is covering for you, I assume?"

Kol smirked with a shrug of a shoulder. "There is only so long they're going to buy his bullshit. Elijah already tried to reach me once. Mark me, brother, by the time the nights out both of us will have a 100 missed calls."

I let out a snort of amusement. My elder brothers must be suspicious by his continued absence at the very least by now. They'll know exactly where Kol ran off to soon. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Speaking of missed calls." My twin shot me a look of playful disapproval. "Why were _you_ wanting me to be here? And after all we discussed too. I'm disappointed in you, Kael."

"I was hoping your presence would piss Nik off enough to stop being such a babe." I reply honestly.

Nik made it very clear he wanted the others to keep their distance, but he left me no other choice. I tried doing it the nice way. That didn't get me anywhere. Kol quirked an expectant brow at me to elaborate. The further I went into my tale, the more my old anger started to resurface.

"Shut the fuck up, Kol." I seethe.

His face told me there's a million ways he is internally mocking me.

"I didn't say anything." He grinned.

"You were thinking it."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Kol denied around a laugh. "I am _utterly_ sympathetic to your plight. Truly. I don't think you've become a pathetic twat in your old age at all."

"Nine consecutive hours." Is all I say in my defense, what else was needed really?

"I could've lasted 12." He baits me.

No way am I lowering myself to his childish level. I'm more mature than he is by far, superior in every way.

"12, my ass." I spat, which in no way negated anything I thought before.

I am a very patient hunter. Jalak is proof of that. He is from Temasek, called Singapore in modern day. He is also a traitor and has been on the run from me for 250 years. Truth be told I've yet to put much effort into finding him. Letting him sweat for a while will do him good.

It pleases me to imagine how frightened he must be. Constantly looking over his shoulder, worried one day he'll see me in the shadows staring back. He must triple check every action he makes. Most of his time has to be spent thinking of ways to stay hidden, about what he can and can't do.

One day he'll relax, perhaps get a little cocky. That will be the day I strike. Just when he thinks he's won. Oh, all the things I'll do to that backstabbing rat.

With Nik however, I snapped before the day was out. The difference being he's _family_ not prey, and certainly not a traitor. I've never had much patience when it comes to family.

According to Elijah and Mel it was something I needed to work on.

"Have you found anything out about the child?" I cut off Kol to inquire, who was rambling on about his prowess. Still adamant he could've done a better job. Nobody loves the sound of my twins' voice as much as he does.

Kol's arrogant expression fell, always a satisfying sight. "Not yet, but I have many grimoires, as you well know, there must be something in one of them. I'll find it."

Indeed he does. Kol has a habit of stealing grimoires from unique and powerful witches. They've come in handy more times than you can imagine, regardless of the fact we can no longer preform magic ourselves. We have witches in our debt if such a need should arise.

Grimoires are more than just books with spells. It is a witch's most treasured possession. Yes, they do have spells in them. All the whys, hows, and outcomes. Details on charms and talismans. But they are also personal inventories that keep track of the evolution of that witch.

Some have documentation on other creatures and types of witches; strengths, weaknesses, spells they've found that do or don't affect them. Every grimoire has a section dedicated to the witch's dreams. Most are a form of precognitive power or messages sent from other witches.

"We have to get that bracelet checked out." I tell him somberly. "It has to be cloaking something."

I wasn't stupid enough to try and take it off before having a witch look over it. No matter how badly I want to.

"But what?" Kol wonders. "Her scent? Muffling her power?"

She can't be compelled and is the only one who can get that so-called _Crystal_ to activate. Another thing we have to find information about. No matter what Melissa's scent would have you believe, if she's an ordinary human then I'm the Easter Bunny.

"Both?" I shrug "The other-Kol gave the bracelet to her and insisted she never take it off. Suspicious, no? On top of that, why would he put so much effort into a random child? Melissa admitted herself she only just met the man a few days before meeting Nik, yet she calls him uncle. He's putting the charm on thick. If he's anything like you the reason for all the fuss is because there's something extraordinary about her."

We had more questions than answers. A pensive silence settled over us.

Kol broke it first. "On the bright side, there is a good chance Father's nothing but a pile of ash right now."

"True." A smile pulled at my lips. The thought of Father dying pleased me. If Nik succeed, I hope the piece of shit suffered. Turning didn't make him any easier to deal with. All he put us through while we were trapped in the caves still made me bristle. "We need drinks. Lots and lots of drinks. "

We went to the closest bar for a time, then a little past midnight we made our way to **Pacha Club.** It has eight rooms with different atmospheres and music choices. I already had a pleasant buzz and was ready to dance. There were strobe lights, high ceilings, a long lit up bar, a blaring bass that vibrated through me, and dancing bodies closely tangled together.

I weave my way into the crowd with ease, until I found a spot I fancied. Soon I had a woman pressed to my front and man to my back. Our hips were swaying, our bodies writhing and grinding on the dance floor to beat. As time went on I got drinks, flirted, and switched dance partners a few more times until I found the two I knew I'd leave with.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Everything is disoriented when I slowly regain consciousness. My eyes open, eyelashes faintly batting against my lids when I blink rapidly. Sunlight streamed through a window, blinding me for a second. What time was it? How long was I asleep? Did I have clothes on? Where the fuck was I?

The heady scent of sex hung in the air. I arched my back with a groan. Sitting up, my long fingers run through the disheveled brunette locks that stuck up in every direction atop my head.

I lazily take in my surroundings; Clothes thrown all around the messy living room, a naked buxom woman curled in on herself for warmth to my right, and an equally bare man sprawled out to my left. Memories of last night started to emerge at the sight of them. Very delicious ones that nearly made me wake them up for another round.

The only thing that stop me was remembering something else: Losing my temper like a dimwit yesterday. I just got back in his good graces. What if that ruined the progress I made?

I blanched. _Shit_.

Without further ado I sped around the room, collecting my clothes and throwing them on as fast as I could. I heard Kol's unnatural heartbeat above me along with another that was suspiciously sluggish. Unlike me, he managed to find his way into a bed. The woman in it with him had marks up and down her neck from Kol drinking her blood more than once.

I thump his forehead. Kol started and squinted groggily up at me. "You took too much blood from the girl. Finish her off or heal her. Either way we have to get a move on."

He rolled onto his stomach with huff. "Piss off."

"Fine. I'll go see Nik by myself then, shall I?" That got him out of the bed and dressed in record time. Before we left Kol chose to heal the human woman on a whim, letting her swallow some of his blood and compelling her afterwards.

We were outside making our way down the street in 6 minutes flat. The sun's position in the sky let me know it was nearing 3 in the afternoon.

I couldn't help teasing Kol. "Someone's awfully eager."

"Oh, like _you're_ not." He growled.

I ignored that. "There's actually something we need talk about before you see Nik."

Telling Kol he should stay back a minute caused a fight.

It'd be smarter to test the waters first, check on how Nik's doing. I'll go and see if he can be persuaded into letting Kol join us. Nik gave me another chance after all, and _Erik_ was the one who staked him.

My twin said to hell with that plan initially, because he was so impatient to see Niklaus. It took a lot of arguing for him to see reason. His emotions were clouding his judgement. Kol eventually saw the logic in my words, even if he didn't like them.

I didn't want to bombard Nik with my twin anymore, not now that I could think past my own temper. He would no doubt see it as another betrayal. We did have an agreement.

My heart twisted in my chest thinking about what repercussions that might have. We can't risk it. Fat lot of good getting my brother back does if I turn him against me. Not making him an enemy was the whole reason we all vetoed Kol's "just kill the child and be done with it" idea.

Easy way to make sure Nik doesn't go anywhere, to be sure, but the hybrid thinks the world of that girl. No matter how confident Kol was we could cover it up, he'd know we had a part in it. Nik would hate us for the rest of eternity. A counterproductive maneuver if I ever saw one.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Kol was eventually persuaded to stay in Versailles while I went back to the Hotel. I heard Damon Salvatore with Melissa getting her something to eat, while Nik was alone in the room.

"I'm not under the bed anymore." My brother greeted when I walked into our suite.

I eyed him closely for any hint of hostility. "Yes, I see."

"I cleaned my mess." He continued, in the manner of a child wishing to be praised.

It baffled me. I thought he'd already be demanding an apology for my harsh words _at the very least_. He's temperamental, like any other Mikaelson. Memories or no.

"You did more than that." I chuckled, relaxing my wary stance somewhat. Not only did he clean his mess, but he took down the tent the table was turned into, and picked up every bit of disarray Melissa made playing.

Nik threw himself into my arms suddenly, taking me off guard. I went ridged in surprise and awkwardly returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Kael." The shorter man mumbled against me.

"It's…alright?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"I killed him… Mikael." Nik whispered as quietly as he could. "It was so scary. He burned and… and it was awful! You didn't tell me he'd _burn_ _alive_ like that. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't. Then my dream was just as bad! I _remembered_ something, Kael! I knew I had to be a bad brother and my dream confirmed it. I don't want to remember anything else. It's only going to get worse, I can feel it. I don't wanna turn back into that man. I'm scared, Kael. I wonder what things I did to Kol and Elijah. They must've been bad. They hate me. I don't blame them either. I don't want to be him again. It felt _gross_."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this yesterday?" I questioned, not unkindly.

Mikael is dead without a shadow of a doubt. Niklaus was _remembering_.

"I wanted to." He confessed. "I couldn't control myself. My emotions were so strong and all over the place. It was too much." Vampiric emotions CAN be a bitch. "Please help me, Kael. I don't want to remember anything else."

His open vulnerability had more of an effect on me than it had a right to.

"Don't fear your memories." My voice came out feathery soft as I tried comforting him. "Hiding from them won't do you any good. This can be a good thing, Nik. You don't have to turn back into him if you don't want to. See this as a chance to learn from his mistakes. You have an opportunity for a fresh start."

He sniffled. "How do I learn from his mistakes?"

"Many times we can trace mistakes to recurring patterns of belief or behavior—things we do, say, and think over and over again. People are creatures of habit, Nik, no matter the species. The more you remember, the more you'll learn about who he was. You will be able to see the bad patterns he fell into, then you can make a conscious effort to change those habits."

We stood in silence while Nik thought over my words.

"I knew you'd say the perfect thing." The hybrid withdrew enough to look me in the eyes. His anxiety abated. "That's why I tried waking you up."

A grimace twisted my face. "Yesterday my words weren't nearly so tasteful at the end, were they?"

Nik averted his gaze. "I wasn't nice either."

"I won't hold it against you, if you grant me the same courtesy."

Blue eyes look up again and he beams. "Deal."

There's only so much touchy-feely I can stand. With one swift leg movement I knock his out from under him.

"Hey!" He yelped.

I give him a challenging look and grin. "What are you going to do about it?"


End file.
